


Passion and secrets can equal MURDER!

by cab4five



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cab4five/pseuds/cab4five
Summary: On a bitterly cold midwinter afternoon, the body of a man is found in a restroom at the busiest railway terminal in the USA. However, the immediate cause of his demise is unknown, as his personal effects are still intact and his body appears to be unmarked. NYPD Homicide Detective Finn Hudson, and Forensic specialist Rachel Berry join forces to try to solve the crime. However, once they start digging, they find the victim was maybe not as innocent as first thought, but still... did he deserve to turn up dead? Then again, that might be just a small part of the tale…!**This is a Finchel story at heart **





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I claim no ownership of anything but the plot, all OC characters and of course, any mistakes. All glee TV show characters and any name brand products, music used or mentioned belong to their rightful owners.

14:00 hours, Tuesday January 20 2016- NYPD:

The impatient ringing of his desk phone tore Senior Detective Finn Hudson's focus away from the manila file marked (JAWORSKI-DW, case #7845- Dec-2015) open on the desk in front of him, and without taking his eyes off the papers he reaches out his left hand picking up the receiver and offering the caller a curt,

"Hudson"

"Oh hey Jimmy…"

Finn's buddy Jimmy Delessio, who works the Grand Central Terminal beat, was letting him know that a body had been found in one of the restrooms there and he has the scene blocked off. He gives Finn as much detail as he has at this stage, but other than confirming the guy is dead Jimmy doesn't have much other info, except to say his lips are a bluish color.

"Shit, in this weather? Sigh, yeah ok thanks man, be there in 10 to 15."

Finn hangs up cursing aloud, before calling the Coroner's office, while he is waiting for his call to be transferred to the ancient pain in the ass! Jessie St James, (a man, who in Finn's opinion should have retired years ago even though he wasn't really that much older than Finn) after telling his dip-shit of an assistant three times who he was and what he wanted, Finn's call is finally put through and once he has repeated the info Jimmy gave him, his call is transferred once more, this time to the Forensic Dept. Again expecting the same boring, spaced out drone of the nameless assistant. (Finn doesn't keep up with the staff changes in that part of the world so he really doesn't know or care who they are).

His opinion soon changed however, when he was very surprised to have his call answered by a chirpy voice of the female variety.

"Good afternoon Rachel Berry's office, this is Dottie Kazatori speaking how may I help you?"

Losing his composed demeanor for a split second, when he hears the name Rachel Berry, Finn chokes out

"Er… yeah t-this is Snr. Det. Finn H-Hudson from the NYPD, I need someone down at Grand Central Terminal, to take a look at a body the boys down there think is suspicious…

Dottie interjects with a sad "Oh dear, that's terrible please hold the line a minute while I check if Ms Berry is free..."

While he waits, his heart does somersaults in his chest, stopping his lungs from working and when the hold music hits his ears, his eyes sting with tears, and Finn loses himself in his memories of a tiny beautiful, brunette and the feelings the words of the classic Barbra song evokes… His hands shake and his brow beads with sweat, caused by nerves, and anger at the prospect of hearing her voice after so long, (his anger is not directed at the woman in question… no, no never at her. But at himself for the hurt and heartache, he knows he put her through all those years ago), and wonders if there is any chance that they could ever regain the closeness they once had… Fuck he would take what ever she wanted to give him… a slap across the face, a hard kick in the balls, hell even one of her famous Rachel Berry rants… However, with no time to dwell on the matter, a quiet voice filled with something he can't quite decipher at the minute cuts through his thoughts.

"Rachel Berry speaking…"

The few minutes spent talking with Rachel, has Finn all wound up, (and totally not in a good way) so he grabs his cell phone and notebook, tugs on his long winter coat, gloves, favorite hand knitted dark blue woolly hat and scarf. Shivering a little at the thought of leaving his nice warm office before striding through the maze of cubicle's in search of his partner, Snr. Det. Mike Chang. Finding him drooling over his long time crush Tina who is one of his departments' secretaries. He drags Mike away by the shoulder of his coat, ignoring the pouts and whines of his friend he just walks on. Shaking his head in irritation at the pair of them, thinking they should just make what they have fucking official, and save all the dancing and tip toeing around, as it is obvious to anyone with working eyes they have it bad for each other, not to mention his friend's happiness all of a sudden made Finn jealous as fuck!

14:15 hours, Tuesday January 20 2016 New York City Hospital:

"Um sorry to interrupt you Rachel… but um... there is a call for you on line 1. It is um... a Finn Hudson? From the NYPD he needs your help with a body over at Grand Central Terminal…"

Rachel sighs loudly, "OK, thank you Dottie, I'll be right there, please ask him to hold a minute or if he is too busy take his number and I'll call him back when I finish here, Oh and you'd better call 'he who thinks he is god' and check he is aware of the new case as well."

Shaking her dark head in a yes motion and pushing her over-large glasses back up her nose, Dottie makes her way back to her desk to do her bosses bidding. Idly wondering at the funny tone Rachel used when referring to the policeman, she thought he sounded cute on the phone, shrugging her thin shoulders and dismissing the thought, she picks up the receiver and nervously relays the message to the impatient caller

"I'm sorry Ms Berry is busy and will be a few minutes, would you like to hold or have her call you back…?"

Nodding at the gruff, "I'll hold" from the police officer Dottie just says."Thank you, Ms Berry shouldn't be too long" then pressing the hold button on her switchboard that plays some old song about a man and loving him, or something, not Dottie's sort of music at all, (she prefers modern rap and techno) but apparently Rachel likes it and kicked up all sorts of noise when the department wanted to replace all the phones waiting tones with whale and animal sounds. She then goes about calling the creepy Coroner, who lords over the place like he owns it and who according to one of Dottie's friends (and topic of her nightly x rated dreams) 'Stoner' Brett, who works down there. He apparently has conversations with the bodies and plays them his favorite Broadway classics; though most times he forgets the music is playing and sings over the top of it.

Brett even said the other week when they were on a 'date' in the cafeteria, "He has heard St Creepy, tell the bodies that the person singing on the CD is doing it wrong."

As she finishes sorting the tray of delicate tissue samples, before putting the numerous labelled Petri dishes in the fridge. Rachel sighs again, this time sadly, as she removes her gloves and makes her way to the washbasin, her mind flooded with thoughts of the tall handsome police officer, who was once her whole world…

"Rachel Berry speaking" Tears suddenly spring to her big brown eyes the instant she hears the soft almost whisper…

"R-Rach…? Hi…"

Schooling her features and adding a calm business like veneer to her voice, (ignoring the way her tummy feels like it is full of squiggly worms) and putting her long disused drama class talents to work, she says "How can I help you Detective, my assistant said you had a body?"

Nodding as she listens to the deep baritone voice, Rachel moves to grab her kit and motions to Dottie to grab the camera and tripod. "OK I'll be there ASAP, goodbye officer Hudson."

~XXXXX~

A/N: What did you think? Please review


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

By the time, Finn and Mike arrive at the scene it is like a freakin' circus, due to the hordes of curious passengers willing to miss their trains, just to get a piece of news to talk about in the lunch room or gym tomorrow. Or maybe get their face in the newspaper. The reporters from the press and TV always manage to get wind of any police business that happens at about the same time. Something that really pisses Finn off, as it makes it harder to get actual proper witness accounts, when the crowds are too busy preening for the cameras and keep getting in the way.

He and Mike make their way through the throng of tourists and locals, being held back by the bright yellow police tape and directed by patrol officers, Jimmy Delessio and Rory Flanagan.

"Hey guys, how youse doin'?" Jimmy asks accompanied by his trademark chin jerk as soon as he sees his colleagues, his tell-tale Brooklyn dialect coming through.

"Hi Finn, Mike, absolutely feckin' bitter out there to be sure." Rory says, his thick Irish Brogue still hard to understand at times even after growing up in the Bronx.

"Wadda ya know?" Jimmy asks rubbing his gloved hands together in an attempt to keep them warm.

Pulling his woolly hat further over his ears Finn says, "Hey Jimmy, Rory, not a lot dude, 'cept it is fucking freezing, is St-Jerk off or forensics here yet?" At Jimmy's negative head-shake Finn nods and says, "Ok so where's our body man?"

"Right this way Huddy, poor bastard looks like he just sat down and never woke up, doesn't look like anything funny, just a well dressed guy sitting on a chair in the restroom. I mean the place is pretty ordinary and not where you'd expect anyone would wanna hang in for too long... But … yeah well here he is, have fun Huddy, Mike."

Jimmy leaves the guys to it, moving back to his position at the edge of the taped off area trying to keep the morbid spectators away and bitching about "having to go back into the cold, and hoping the end of his shift comes quick 'cause Mara was making his favorite Linguine with clam sauce for dinner, and he can't wait to get home and see his beautiful Italian/American princess."

Chuckling in a sarcastic way at Jimmy's comment about having fun, Mike just says "Ha, Ha, don't give up your day job and try comedy will ya? Did someone alert the management? 'Cause we'll need to have copies of all the CCTV. Oh 'n Jimmy? Try 'n be professional when the girls' from forensics get here huh?" Finn's face adopts a soft look at Mikes words, that doesn't go unnoticed by Jimmy, who winks at Finn and slaps him on the shoulder as he walks past.

"Yeah buddy, management said they would get the tapes to you down town ASAP... ladies, huh? By the look on your face, I figure you have somewhat of an interest Huddy…? 'bout time you got some lovin' bro" Jimmy says wiggling his eyebrows cheekily.

"Fuck off dude." Ignoring Jimmy's cackles as he turns to his partner Finn asks "What do you reckon Mike? Maybe an overdose of something? I mean his lips are a bit blue or could be just cold. or a heart attack but his clothes and face don't look like he was like..., you know grabbing at his chest or anything, sure does look like he just sat down, went to sleep and didn't wake up…"

The sound of rubber gloves slapping against skin alerted Finn and Mike to the new arrivals.

"Well the eye can be deceiving Det. therefore, it would take a person trained to look past that to find the answers, are you ready Dottie? Please set up the camera so we can get some insitu shots while we wait."

Nodding her head enthusiastically, Dottie chirps out an excited "Yes of course Rachel."

Finn was watching Rachel as she left her assistant to do her thing, whilst the coroner, a conceited jerk called Jessie St James ("I prefer Mr St James if you don't mind." though for as long as he has known him, Finn has always called him St Jerk-ass or any number of other names that followed in that vein and were not always polite ones either,) who had arrived a few minutes after Rachel and self-importantly declared the victim well and truly dead. Making Finn and Mike shake their heads in annoyance as the beat cops had already figured that out... JERK! Just as he finishes the coroner's van arrives.

"I'd hazard a guess at T.O.D, due to the ambient temperature, the body's rigidity and color at somewhere between 10am and 12pm. I will obviously know more once I've done the autopsy." His haughty tone and superior look aimed at the police officers making their hackles rise. A few minutes later he is busy supervising his workers, like they were kids on work experience to take the body away (even though they have been doing this job for years).

He then turns his attentions to Rachel, saying in a smarmy tone whilst sending a her flirty wink. "I'll see you at home love, it will probably be an all nighter so bring coffee won't you? Oh and maybe a snickers, or whatchamacallit bar or even a Baby Ruth or three, but make sure you get the low fat variety." he pats his white coated stomach then says, "Have to keep my youthful figure after all, but you know from experience what I like, bye, bye dearest."

Watching the interaction had Finn's temper rising even more as a boiling pot of jealous anger suddenly washed over him, and made him want to punch the sleazy bastards lights out. He was relieved to see though Rachel looked more annoyed and disgusted than interested by his attentions.

While Dottie takes her numerous photos, Rachel sneaks a peak at Det. Hudson and moans out loud, thankful for her scarf to muffle the sound and hide her flushed face, she can't get over how good the past years have been to him… GOD the man looks freaking amazing, she hopes his wife (the lucky BITCH) appreciates all of that. She again looses herself in her memories of the man she thought she knew…

Also the man, on whom she has spent every waking minute since she was 13- years old thinking about or kissing or being in love with or kissing, or making love with… Stopping those thoughts immediately, feeling another flush of fire climb up her neck towards her face.

Her internal monologue loud in her head (Oh who are you kidding Rachel? You still love him, but the sight of him after so long kills you inside, because it reminds you of the plans you had made and the future that was promised and supposed to be yours).

Rachel is thankful for her scarf in which to hide her throat and the bottom half of her face, as it would not do for the man to see how he still affects her. She covertly looks at his left hand searching for a wedding ring but the thick gloves make her quest impossible, she does however smile when she recognises his dark blue woolly hat with the white stripes around the edge as being the exact same one she knitted him in their senior year of high school. Wondering if he wore it on purpose to stir memories, before mumbling sadly to herself "Rachel you silly woman he probably didn't even remember and just wears the damn hat because it is warm…"

15 minutes later when Dottie had taken the required photographs and packing up her gear. While Rachel was writing up her notes, she was lost in her work and didn't see Finn walk up and stand next to her, though she did feel her heart skip a beat and a tug from deep inside her body, so she knew he was near.

"Ahem…"

Rachel looks up from her notebook to see an anxious looking Finn rubbing a hand over the back of his neck; his tell for being nervous and most likely worried about the reception he was going to receive. She notices the timid smile lifting the right side of his mouth and showing off his dimple, then takes a ragged breath to distract herself from her overwrought emotions by digging into her bag for a water bottle and taking a long swallow.

"Yes Detective, is there something you want?" She asks in a cool tone, willing her voice and body not to show any indication of her desire to just race him off somewhere and kiss away the past 12 years. However, she knew she had to stay strong because thinking like that was too freaking painful. Therefore, what ever he was doing now she could not handle, lifting her water bottle to her suddenly dry mouth again taking a mouthful…

"Um… I … er… Y-you…"

Jerking her head up at Finn's jumble of sounds she spits out the mouthful of water she was about to swallow, as well as a surprised "I-I beg your pardon…? Please state what is on your mind providing it is related to the case in hand, if it isn't then excuse me, as I have work to do. I'll be in touch with your office once I find out more, good bye Det. Hudson. Dottie we are done here let's go, I need an extra large coffee ASAP."

"Coming Rachel, but um… don't we have to get Mr. St James one as well?"

Instead of answering Dottie directly, Rachel just looks at Finn over her shoulder and locking her teary dark brown eyes on his caramel ones says, "No Dottie that pompous ass can get his own coffee. I am done chasing after men who don't know what they want!" Her words angry, but thickly coated with hurt, trying to send Finn the message that she was not talking about the coroner.

Her words resonating in his head, Finn watches the only woman in his life that he has ever loved and honestly still does with his entire being, walk away from him. Her body tense, back straight and brunette head bowed. Which he knows from experience is her tell for trying not to cry in public. He curses himself with every swear word he can think of in every language he knows, then takes his temper out on the door of the restroom by wrenching it open hard, causing it to pound against the tiled walls probably damaging them into the bargain, the resulting slamming reverberating around the room, and just for good measure he kicks over the lone chair sitting just to the left of the doorway on his way out. He strides in a fast, angry pace back to his car slamming the passenger door, his face a mask of pain and rage, before he drops his face into his hands, hot angry tears sliding down his cheeks and pooling in his cupped hands.

Making sure the scene is clear Mike follows his buddy, a troubled expression masking his features as he hasn't seen Finn like this before in the 8 years they have been partners, and thinks he might need to have a quiet word with Noah Puckerman, Finn's best buddy from way back.

Climbing in behind the steering wheel Mike offers a soft "Are you OK Finn?" earning a grunt and sharp head nod from his tall partner. Accepting, but not really believing his friends answer he starts the car and heads back to the office.

~XXXXX~  
Flashback: Junior year of high school- 16 years previously:

"Finny?

"Yeah baby?

"Can I talk to you for a minute please?"

At the business like tone in his girlfriends voice Finn rolls over in her way too short single bed and focus's his attention on his tiny girl. Though it really is difficult due to the fact she is naked, and her beautiful boobs still heaving and shining with perspiration from their recent activities, are staring him in the face. Through his gasping breaths, in an effort to return enough air to his large body before he blacks out, Finn stutters out breathlessly, "c-course b-baby what's the matter?"

From somewhere on the floor she has found and donned an over sized dark blue 'Pryceton HS -Tigers' football shirt with the word HUDSON 5 in an arch over the top of a white tigers head. Making herself comfortable propped up against the headboard on a mound of pillows, she takes a long drink from the star covered water glass on her night stand, a habit Finn knows she has when she is worried or nervous about something, so he knows whatever she wants to talk about is serious.

In a loving but no nonsense and determined tone Rachel starts to speak,"You know I am in love with you don't you Finn?" Smiling softly at the warm caramel eyes staring back at her answering her question with a look of pure love and truth, Rachel continues.

"Well then you also know that you are the ONLY man I will ever love and want to be with. Oh I know we are only 17 and still at school, but in one more year we will be adults and away at college… so I want to ask you in all seriousness where do you see our relationship in the future?"

His eyes awash with tears threatening to spill, Finn tries to formulate an answer. "Baby we have known each other since we were 13 years old and have been together for a solid 2 years now yeah?"

The beaming smile that lights up Rachel's tiny face makes his heart skip a beat (her Finn smile has always had the ability to render him helpless, and he is willing to pledge everything he owns to always be the only recipient of those special smiles).

"Well, you have to know they have been the best 4 years of my life and I will do whatever it takes to be your man always, because if you are not with me, I'm just plain ole Finn Hudson. But with you by my side and in my heart for me to love and have that same love returned unconditionally, I am Finn Hudson! Rachel Berry's man… and you know that FINCHEL means endgame. So in answer to your question Miss Berry. I Finn Hudson promise to be with you always. Because I can see a future filled with you in a white dress walking towards me looking like the constellations have draped a cape around you due to the glow your entire body is emitting. Our world will be perfect, not to mention you will be a well respected and famous forensic scientist, while I become an upstanding member of the world renowned NYPD, helping to make New York a safer place to bring up our family later on down the road. I know we are only young Rach, but I do not intend to ever let you go. I love you Rachel Berry faithfully and forever..."

"Good to hear, I'm going to hold you to that Finn Hudson, because without my soul mate I can't be me..."

"Well then Miss Berry, we'd better practice that kissing thing that leads to that other thing a bit more because forever is a long time and we need to perfect our actions, so get ready for me Rach."

"Always Finny, Ooooh, yes just there please baby I need you...

A/N: Hope you are still enjoying this story, please keep the reviews coming it makes my day and feed my muse.


	3. Chapter three

January 2016- present day:

The hapless victim was apparently from New Haven in Connecticut, so consequently the New York Police Detective's, have been in touch with their colleague's in Connecticut who had in turn informed his wife. She was due in New York as soon as possible, to make a formal ID of the body and help figure out her husband's last movements.

After reading the report from the coroner, (the delivery of said report by the super creepy and overly theatrical Jesse St Suckweed, whose mere presence made Rachel feel decidedly ill and in dire need of a shower). Indicated the victim had no outward signs of injury or marks, and besides the obvious fact he was dead seemed to be in excellent physical condition. The only odd thing was his lips and finger/toe nails had a blue tinge to them.

Rachel was busy taking samples of all his internal organs as well as skin, hair and nails, and from the outset is positive his deceased state was the result of poisoning, but was unsure at this stage of how and with what!

As per her normal extremely focused work ethic, Rachel vehemently dislikes interruptions, until she is 100% satisfied with the result.

Therefore the continued interruptions from her junior lab assistant (he had only been with her lab for about 6 weeks on work experience before starting at college), but was driving her crazy (The contact with Det. Hudson did nothing to calm her either) and her temper was climbing rapidly, especially as all he could talk about was how thorough and organised she was and what an honor it was to be working with the great Rachel Berry and knew he would learn a lot from her. She had always been happy to impart her knowledge to others and felt proud junior members looked up to her, (so to speak, but hey it wasn't her fault she stopped growing in the 7th grade, anyway 5' 3" is perfectly respectable thank you very much!) but when she was in the middle of a case she needed to concentrate not be bothered with other things like which pair of tweezers does she like best or which color gown and mask?

Politely thanking him for the vote of confidence Rachel again focused on her work, and she was doing well until an out of the blue memory of Finn jumped into her mind

It was her high school graduation day, and she was thankful both hers and Finn's schools had different days organised. Hers was the Friday and Finn's was the following Monday. Making it easier for them to attend each others ceremonies. She knew Finn wasn't interested in the 'senior skip day' that her cousin Noah had organised at the local amusement park, as he wanted to leave New Jersey as soon as their last graduation practice was done and get to New York.

Her dads' were waiting for him outside the auditorium of City View High, and after their usual fist bump and the exchanging of pleasantries, the three men in the world who were the most important to her found their seats in the middle of the fourth row. Finn told her afterwards that the minute he laid his eyes on, her petite form resplendent in her light blue gown and mortarboard, he couldn't help but let a tear fall. Because it had finally registered that in a few short months they would be in college in the big city and on the cusp of their new grown up lives together...

Rachel then remembers the photograph that was taken that day, suddenly tearing up at the memories and feelings it brought back… and not wanting her assistant to see her fall apart she swipes at her eyes with her bare wrist and asks in a strained voice if he will go and get her a coffee from the Starbucks a couple of blocks over. Hamish jumps at the chance to help and sends her a smile, as she hands over a couple of $20 bills, she cringes at the over exaggerated hand holding, and tells him to treat himself to lunch as there wasn't much for him to do for a couple of hours or so plus she had a lot of boring paperwork to do afterwards. Knowing he will be gone a good while Rachel again gets lost in the past and the further she travels backwards the more tears fall...

It was a candid one of herself and Finn that she thinks one of her dads' must have taken, she was sitting on his lap her hair falling in soft waves flowing down her back. Their hands entwined on her lap, and her soft cheek resting against his chest just over his heart. A soft flush of color tinting both their faces due to the very recent make out session. Both had serene, contented smiles on their faces as they sat quietly, just watching the other graduates and their families milling about taking photos, signing mementos and exchanging teary hugs, before going their separate ways.

Her emotions got too much for her to hold in at that point so quickly ripping off her rubber gloves after covering her work with a plastic sheet and placing the tray in the cool box she high tales it for the bathroom, where after checking she was alone locks herself in a cubicle and promptly bursts into tears at the way her heart is hurting and how her mind has been on continual rewind and play since yesterday when she heard Finn Hudson's deep sexy baritone voice for the first time in 12 long years.

Then the couple of jumbled sounds he expressed at the crime scene had her nearly collapsing at his feet with the desire to just forget about the past and kiss his soft lips until the past pain dissolved into oblivion, but she couldn't, even though his beautiful caramel eyes seemed so sad tugging at her heart strings. Another wave of fresh hot tears this time angry ones at the future that she was denied with the only man she has ever and still loves with her entire being. A few more minutes of self pity and half listening to her inner voice had her deep in thought about whether she was a bit hard on him yesterday, and if she should at least give him a chance to explain, but it just hurt so much…

~XXXXX~

No luggage was found with the victim's body, but after watching the grainy CCTV tapes, Finn and Mike saw that the minute he opened a luggage locker near the restrooms, just after 10:15am he then appeared to hunch his body nearly double and looked like he had a cramp in his belly. Swayed on his feet for a minute and leaving the locker open, key still in the lock, he stumbled to the bathroom. This was then an open invitation to any opportunistic thief..., as no more than ten minutes later. A small built person, of undistinguishable gender dressed in jeans and a baggy hoodie, with a plain dark colored backpack hooked over one shoulder, was captured on camera removing said case and walking away and out on the busy street, thus getting lost in the lunchtime crowds. The camera never recorded him leaving so that corresponded with the T.O.D that Saint Suck-ass had given them.

"Well that explains why he had nothing with him but what he was carrying on his person and after entering the bathroom must of just sat down for a minute and well... passed away. Don't 'spose there's any chance of finding the suitcase, but I'll get the beat boys to keep a look out probably only had clothes and such, but ya never know" Mike says encouragingly, as Finn just keeps rewinding and watching the same bit of tape repeatedly, grunting his response.

Mike, was really getting worried about his buddy, aside from being partners, they were good friends and had spent a lot of time over the years just hanging out, Mike can't count the amount of times he has tried to set Finn up with a lady for a double date with him and Tina. But Finn always refused and told Mike not to worry about him he didn't want just any woman to spend time with, he was doing ok.

However, right now Mike thought Finn was anything but ok and wanted to call Puck, whom he had met on numerous occasions over the years whenever he had leave from the Air Force and visited Finn in NY for boy's nights out and family get together's, to find out whether he could shed some light on Finn's strange behaviour in regards to the tiny forensic specialist. He figured they had a past but didn't know enough about it to question his partner, and certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of Finn's fist if he was upset, he had witnessed an angry Finn Hudson first hand and it wasn't pretty. But unfortunately, that would have to wait until he got home. Because they first had to figure out what had happened to their victim, who from the wallet and cell phone that was sitting on the top of Finn's desk, in a plastic evidence bag, and had been identified as…

Samuel Oswald Evans, aged 34

of 1462Queensbury Loop, New Haven Connecticut,

came to be deceased!

~xxxxx~

Finn and Mike, had spent the time since returning from Grand Central yesterday afternoon, trying to trace the last movements of Mr. Evans, but had run into a brick wall as the few people they had managed to contact from the short list in his cell's address book, had not seen or spoken to him for a few days at least. Admittedly, they were only staff from the various gyms Sam attended, but Finn and Mike were hoping Mrs. Evans might shed more light on her husband's last known whereabouts.

Finn's temper still had not abated much so Mike left him with the paperwork while he started to call the airlines, railways, hotels, hire car companies and such, only pausing in his task when his desk phone rang about 15:30pm.

"Chang… Ok thanks Pam I'll be down in a sec, bye." As he stands from his chair, he turns to Finn and says, "Mrs. Evans is here, I'll grab some coffee's on the way back, do you want one Huddy?"

Glancing up at the sound of his name, and surprised to see his partner watching him Finn asks

"Sorry man what did you say?"

Mike repeats his question as Finn just shakes his head no and says apathetically "Nah, I'm good man." before his eyes dropped again to whatever was in his hands.

Mike nodded and made his way out the door. Looking at his buddy sitting morosely at his desk, staring at a small card or something held in his fingers. As much as Finn insisted he was ok Mike knew that was a giant crock of shit. He could tell Finn's mind was not on his job like it normally is, as he was just slumped in his chair, forgetting Mike was even there...,

Finn on the other hand was lost in his memories, as he was continually flipping a photo he kept in his wallet, over and over between his fingers, of course it was an old one. A little dog-eared and crumpled, but it had always been one of his favourites and every time he looked at it, he was transported back..., to when the two young people captured on the glossy paper were in love, and on the cusp of a completely new world of finally being together in New York, their future all planned as promised…

Finn smiles sadly, as he finally looks at and focuses on the photo taken at Rach's graduation, hearing as clear as day, as if he was back in that auditorium, each word as it was spoken and the deep feelings attached …

"I love you so much Finny forever."

He leans down so his face is level with his girlfriend's and presses a soft kiss on her sweet mouth, repeating her words and adding his own promise to always be there for her...

Finn's reminiscences are interrupted by the sound of heels clicking noisily on the linoleum floor and soft sobs indicating the arrival of whom he correctly assumes to be Mrs. Evans, followed by his partner's heavier steps and throat clearing, Finn quickly pockets the photo as Mike makes the introductions.

"Mrs. Evans this is my partner Snr. Det. Hudson."

Finn looks up and the first thought that comes to him is the tall elegantly dressed woman in front of him is beautiful, (but in a showy, self-important, look at me kinda' way, and he suddenly gets an image jump into his head of her dressed in a tight cheerleader's uniform stomping all over the 'loser kids' in high school on her way to the top of the food chain and is glad he didn't know her back then). Her blond hair falling in loose waves over her shoulders, her green eyes moist but cold, expensive looking fur coat and designer handbag draped over her left arm. (He gets a feeling in his gut about her…)'NO, not like that you fucker, she as a woman holds no interest for me whatsoever, not like her...he berated his inner voice for even going there.

He stands up watching as her eyes widen in surprise, when his solid nearly 6'4" frame towers over her, and he extends his right hand offering a sincere. "Mrs Evans, I'm so sorry to bring you all this way, but thank you for coming I hope we can resolve this matter for you quickly, though first off we need a positive ID are you feeling up to doing that now?"

Another round of sobs this time accompanied by a jerky head nod has Mrs Evans, reaching with her left hand, her oversized engagement ring glittering brightly in the harsh office lights, into the over-sized designer purse on her lap, emerging with a wad of tissues.

While she composes herself, Finn is again drawn to the past as he remembers another ring on another woman's finger, certainly nowhere near as ostentatious or expensive looking, yet so meaningful and given with so much love and promise to both the giver and receiver…

"Sob… Y-yes o-of course I'll do w-what ever I can to help Det. Hudson"

"Ok then, shall we?" Finn motions to the door with an extended arm and makes to grab his notebook and cell from his desk. The coroner was expecting them, so 15 minutes later when they arrived at the New York Hospital, they were greeted, well Mrs Evans anyway, with a comforting hand on her forearm and a sickening show of sympathy from St Jerk-off. Before he slowly pulled back the white sheet covering the body just far enough to reveal a mop of shaggy blond hair topping a handsome face with a wide mouth.

A loud gasp of shock and another burst of sobs from the woman indicate to Finn and Mike that this is indeed her husband, and after gently asking her for conformation, Mrs Evans nods her head and turns away to the door.

Once back at the police station, and after a calming cup of tea. Mrs. Evans was able to compose herself enough to tell what she could.

"My husband left our home in New Haven, about 1:30pm a week ago on Saturday. He was away two weeks out of every month normally, but he had only been home a few days when he got a call to say one of the other guys on his team had to go to hospital for a kidney stone operation and Sam was needed to fill in. He always took the train to Dayton Ohio, where his office is as he said it saved the hassle of parking and the like, plus the hotel he stayed in wasn't that far from the railway station. His company always left a car for his use in case he had to travel to Lima or elsewhere..." A loud gasp of, "OH MY GOD! His boss needs to know and his family…"

Mike ever the calm soothing one said gently "Mrs Evans please don't worry about that at the minute we just need you to tell us his movements, places or friends he might have visited and why he was in New York. From the initial report, it looks like natural causes, but until all the results come back, we need something to go on."

The woman's vigorous head nodding and nervous hand clasping, makes Finn again think there is something interesting about this woman, more than just her expected grief, of course he knew that people reacted differently to tragic life changing news like this, but something just didn't sit right in his gut, it was almost like she had a secret of her own …

"Of course, I apologise Detective Chang."

Mike nods and motions for her to continue, while his tall partner watches and makes notes, every now and then lifting his cheek in the semblance of a comforting smile, which he is both shocked and annoyed, to have answered by the woman with a flutter of her eyelashes and a coy look of her own. Finn notices that her tears have dried up now, so making a note in his book he waits for her to speak.

"He was due back home tomorrow sometime, but called from a friends phone he said, so couldn't talk for long he also said his cell had died and he didn't have the charger, I guess it would have been about about 7:pm Monday night."

She stops to blow her nose loudly and takes a sip of her tea,

"Go on Mrs Evans, please." Mike prods

"Y-yes well… he said he had an emergency rescheduled meeting with a very important client so would be home after it finished but wasn't sure exactly when that would be as the client was very fussy about things, but he did say the account was worth a lot in both money and prestige for his company, and he was more than likely to get a massive pay rise, and t-that was the last t-time I-I spoke to h-him. But I have no idea why he was even in New York. He never said where the meeting was… I just assumed it was in Ohio"

She breaks down into hick-uppy sobs again.

"H-his parents don't know yet..."

Clearing his throat Finn opens with "Mrs Evans please I understand… but if you could please give my colleague a list of your husband's work associates, and friends he has regular contact with and if you know of any here in New York or surrounding areas, that will help us too."

Finn looks at Mike, opens his mouth about to say something else when movement at the door catches his attention, the air in the office seems to suddenly evaporate and the temperature rises 50 degrees as Finn's gaze lands on …

"Good afternoon Det. Chang, Det. Hudson, and Mrs Evans, I assume? I'm Rachel Berry from forensics, please accept my deepest condolences for your loss and know we have been doing all we can to find out what happened to your husband and have some information which might help."

The blonde half-heartedly acknowledges the tiny brunette's words intended (by anyone who knows her) with honest sincerity, continuing to watch Finn, who in turn is watching Rachel, as she nervously tucks an invisible strand of hair behind her ear with her left hand, and pulls her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth. The moan from deep in his throat and soft look on his face saying more than words could ever convey.

Trying not to let her dark brown gaze rest on Finn for too long (though she does take a covert look at his now uncovered left hand, and notices the lack of wedding ring, not that it indicates he is unattached, but… NO! Rachel, be strong girl… the past is too painful to rehash and remember he didn't want you any more, but I need to know...

"G-good afternoon Rach…el, please make yourself comfortable" Finn says in a soft nervous tone, indicating with a shaky hand to the chair closest to his desk but on the opposite side to his, he has not yet taken his eyes of her face. Except for the couple of seconds, it took to check her left hand for signs of a wedding or engagement ring, and was very happy to see her finger bare. He wouldn't be surprised to see one though, because any man that was lucky enough to get Rachel Berry to love him after… he remembers that she was never one to wear lots of jewellery though, normally just earrings' and a small diamond… "Focus Hudson" he is trying but she is still stunningly beautiful and so very sexy, dressed in a pair of tailored pants that hug her perfect butt and a loose fitting soft yellow blouse tucked into the high band at her tiny waist, minimal make-up and her beautiful brunette hair in a single braid ending at her elbow. He again curses his decision from years ago at the deep pain he can see swirling in her big brown eyes that she is trying to hide.

Softly Rachel says "Yes thank you… well um… shall we get straight to business? I am sure you are all busy people and do not want to be bothered with too much technical talk, just the facts, so I'll just get straight to it, Mr. Evans was…"

But before Rachel can get too many more words out, Mrs Evans jumps up from her chair, an odd look on her overly made-up face as she says, in a tone that suggests that she doesn't really want to know what happened to her husband.

"Um… sorry for interrupting, but well you know coffee and trains and… I need the bathroom …."

"Er…, sure Mrs Evans right this way." Mike nods at Finn as he guides the woman out of the office and he shows Quinn to the bathroom. Moving away from the doorway, he digs his phone from his pocket and presses the number for Puck at Fort McKinley Air-force base in Texas, hoping he is off duty and can talk, as Mike really wants to know what it is between Finn and the gorgeous, forensic specialist.

A few rings' later Puck answers, "Yo, you got Puck, talk"

Smiling at Puck's casual greeting, Mike answers. "Hey Puck, it's Mike Chang, from the NYPD…"

"Changster! Hey man how's it hanging?" Happy to hear from a friend Puck's voice has a happy cadence to it, then suddenly changes to one of concern; "Oh Fuck is Huddy ok…?"

"Yeah man Finn's good... well… um actually that's what I'm calling about… Do you know a gorgeous tiny brunette forensic specialist R…?" Mike's words are cut off as Puck interjects and answers knowingly.

"Rachel Berry. Fuck yeah, I know her considering she's my cousin and all… hell I didn't even know she was working with the NYPD, first off what's happened, tell me everything, though I'm guessing Hudson has had some sort of contact with her or something yeah?"

"Well yeah he has… but um listen we are in the middle of interviewing a victim's wife right now, and I don't really have much time to talk. But I'm worried about him man! for the first time in the 8 years we've been partner's, he seems to have suddenly developed a temper. 'Cause yesterday when we were leaving to go to the crime scene he was... I don't know just different, moody and he seemed angry, then after he'd seen Rachel there …, he slammed a door so hard, it nearly came off its fucking hinges. 'N since then all he has really done is just sit at his desk looking at something in his hand. Then just now when Rachel walked into his office, it was like the earth stopped moving, Coz he was looking at her with the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes and sad look on his face… do they have a history or what? I would really like to know what's going on and maybe have a beer or two, are you able to scam some down time and come to NY? You can bunk at my place if you need to."

Puck swears softly and if Mike could see his face through the phone, he would notice the sad worried look on the Airman's tanned face before he asks in an anxious tone. "W-what was Rachel's reaction when she first saw him?"

Scratching his head in thought Mike says, "Oh um… well... at first she seemed shocked then appeared to soften and was watching him, ya know checking him out like, and looked like she was having a conversation with her self in her head ya know? Then after he stood next to her and said something she instantly went all hard and cold again, then flung a comment over her shoulder as she walked away about men playing games, and not knowing what they want or something. Not real sure if she was talking about him though, or the pompous fucker of a coroner who was sleazing all over her. Which also made Finn pissed I thought he was gonna punch the dude's lights out" Mike said confusedly.

"Fuck!" Mike hears Puck sigh … "I'll be in NYC ASAP I'll let you know when, just text me your address. Thanks Mike for calling me, oh, and Changster, look after Huddy and be nice to Rachel too, they do have a history all right, I owe you big time man, catch ya later dude."

Just as Mike is quickly texting his new address to Puck, Mrs Evans exits the bathroom looking a little more composed, and instead of waiting for him just sends him a strange look, Mike gets an odd feeling about her, its almost as if she heard every word he was telling Puck and has her own agenda in regards to his tall partner, the sly looks and body language dispel the 'grieving wife act'. But he thinks as he follows her back to the office and as she takes her seat watching Finn watch Rachel, that she is wasting her time as anyone can see the connection between Finn Hudson and Ms Rachel Berry, even without knowing their history, it is almost like there is a piece of steel cable a mile wide tying them together with a triple knot and a giant bow glaringly obvious to the wider populace that nothing and no-one can undo it.

Rachel lifts her head from the file in her lap that has held her attention the 10 minutes or so the others were gone, not because she needed to read it again but to give her something to do with her eyes. Rather than look at Finn. The little internal voice in her head keeps saying, "God! How can one man still look so freaking sexy and kissable… and that sad puppy dog look on his face, it doesn't seem fairARG!"

Shaken back to the matter in hand once Mrs Evans sits down mumbling an apology, Rachel slowly and with a shaking hand again tucks a non-existent hair behind her ear and nibbles on her bottom lip, before clearing her throat and continuing

"Ok, now Mrs Evans is back we can continue, and again I am sorry for any distress our findings will undoubtedly cause you Mrs. Evans, but hopefully they can assist the Detectives' with the case. Your husband's body showed an extremely high and obviously fatal dose of 'Ethylene Glycol' which in common language is simply…

"Anti-freeze"

"Engine Coolant"

Rachel looks at Finn the instant they both say the same thing, and as their eyes mesh, dark brown locking with caramel something inside the ice chest that surrounded Rachel's heart moves. She offers him a small nod and soft smile of acknowledgement, running her thumb along the edge of her brunette fringe and again sucking on her bottom lip. Finn watches the action knowing that she is nervous, and wants to kick himself for the fuck up of epic proportions he made in regards to her. His heart flips over with happiness though at the way the small smile on her beautiful face makes him feel.

"Er… um yes, well as I was saying, as far as I can tell, it appears Mr. Evans had been over a few weeks at least, ingesting very small amounts of said poison in a sports drink and from what I can tell it was a blue-raspberry flavour. It was not enough to kill him obviously, but just enough to make him ill. I have a suspicion someone was using his drinks as a way of testing whether the poison would work that way. Therefore, the poisoning would only present as flu like symptoms, i.e. - nausea, vomiting, fatigue, dizziness. However sometime in the last 24 hours he was given an obvious fatal over- dose with what, in my personal and professional opinion was the express intent to kill him!"

Rachel looked around the room and as her eyes landed on the 'grieving' widow. The woman's green eyes turned hard, she jumped out of her chair, and stood in front of Rachel, her whole demeanour changing "ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF KILLING MY HUSBAND?" Quinn screamed and raised her hand to slap her…

Finn immediately jumped up from his chair and moved his large body with lightening speed to place him self between the two women, Quinn Evans open hand falling heavily against his jacket clad chest. While Mike was trying to soothe the situation by softly speaking to Quinn, and gently by way of his hand on her left elbow guiding her back to her seat and offering her a small bottle of water.

"Mrs Evans… please, nobody is accusing you of anything Miss Berry was only telling us what she found, isn't that right Ms Berry?"

"Y-yes of course, my apologies Mrs. Evans, please believe me, I was not trying to upset or incriminate you in any way. But I… um, I think I'll leave you to it, the rest of the findings are in this file. Det. Hudson, I will leave it with you to peruse, good luck in bringing the killer to justice, again Mrs. Evans I'm very sorry for your loss."

Mike turned his attention back to the angry blonde and said in an irritated tone "Mrs Evans, please from what Rachel said someone out there had a reason to want to hurt your husband. NOW, WE need YOUR HELP to find this person, and for you to tell us every little thing you know, about where your husband went while he was away from home and whom he saw on a regular basis. Especially anyone in New York, even if it seems insignificant to you, it might just be the piece of information that will solve the case. Also was he in good health the last time you saw him, or had he complained of feeling ill? We did find membership cards in his wallet for Gym's in Dayton Ohio, and New Haven. Can you add any more? Do you know if he frequented bars, night clubs or even strip clubs…?"

The scandalised outburst of "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST MY HUSBAND FREQUENTED THOSE SHAMEFUL DENS OF IMMORAL BEHAVIOUR, HE WAS A GOOD FAITHFUL, CHRISTIAN MAN." Made everyone jump.

"Mrs Evans I'm sorry I wasn't trying to insinuate anything I am just trying to find a pattern of places or people your husband saw on a regular basis so we can help bring his murderer to justice." Quinn finally calmed down and retook her seat, twisting her hands, in her lap.

A nagging voice at the back of Finn's mind was telling him again him there was something about the woman that seemed to say she knew something or had a secret of her own…

Rachel started to walk out of the office, and Finn not willing to lose the chance to speak to her raced after her.

"Rach, wait please can I have a private word?" He gushes out in one long nervous breath

Stopping mid stride at the long unused nickname, Rachel squares her shoulders and takes a deep breath,

"Yes Det. Hudson?"

Finn is nervously rubbing a hand over the back of his head and licking his lips before stuttering out a soft,

"Rach-el, hi… um… how have you been? H-how long have you been … um working with the NYPD I mean, I …?"

Finn shuffled his feet and alternated rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, and then rubbing his fingers together, before shoving his fists in his trouser pockets. Looking and sounding exactly like a little boy apologising for stealing an extra cookie before dinner, instead of a tough police detective in his early thirties.

Rachel was shocked into speechlessness as she dared to look into his beautiful caramel eyes, so full of sadness and apology, but something else that looked like … fear… anger… love…? Taking a deep swallow from the water bottle clutched in her hand like a security blanket, she licks her suddenly dry lips and says softly.

"I've been good Finn thanks for asking, I have been under the umbrella of the NYPD for about 5 years, and senior forensic specialist for about three months now. I have to say you look really good Finn, I hope you and your family are very happy… anyway please excuse me I've things to do… so um goodbye." Spinning on her heel, trying to keep at bay the tears building up, she takes a few steps hoping to get to the elevator before she drowns herself in a salt-water puddle. However, stopping the instant, she feels his large warm hand gently grip her elbow, the action sending jolts of electricity through her body like always, and making her legs unsteady.

"Rach, please I'm so damn sorry, I really want to talk to you… so … can we maybe have a coffee? Then I will explain why I was such a fucking jerk to you and… I've missed you so freaking much, I've been ALONE and miserable for a long, long time ever since… you... and I really want to make it up to you… I still love you..." the last four words whispered so he wasn't sure she heard.

Finn takes a deep breath and crosses his fingers in his pocket hoping Rachel will grant him the chance of explaining his horrible behaviour. Even after he probably scared her away and ruined his chance by blurting out how he still feels about her.

Looking at Finn's serious face, she knows he is telling the truth, smiling inside at his reference to being alone and as much as she wants to keep holding on to this feeling of (if I don't allow myself to get close again I won't get hurt) before her inner voice pipes up again and tells her.

"Don't you think you deserve to know why he walked out on what you had Rachel? Look at him, you know him even if it has been years, and you know for damn sure he is being honest, so why not give him the chance to at least explain then take it from there. You have been miserable and so lonely since college, because your heart was locked shut. Remember the property of Finn Hudson tattoo that is stamped on it? I bet he has been the same and am pretty sure he wouldn't have been sleeping around that just isn't your Finn. He still loves you… and you know for damn sure you never fell out of love with him."

Rachel takes another long draft of her water, and standing up to her full height, says shakily,

"O-ok Finn Hudson, I will give you a chance to explain why you decided to break my heart so badly it has never recovered and throw away our future, especially after propos… er promising me… well anyway… I will meet you outside this building on Friday, at 5:30pm, and just so you know, I will wait no more than 10 minutes. So I really hope you are serious, goodbye Finn."

Sending him a look of warning because she could, her insides meanwhile were jumping around like a 1000 butterflies' after a party in a can of red bull. The beam on his handsome face that made his dimples show up in all their cute glory even through the sexy scruff covering the lower half of his face, and his caramel eyes sparkling with happiness. Had her giggling inside and she felt the ice block around her heart melting more and more. She could not help but feel slightly dizzy, knowing, it was the truth that her inner voice was telling her, he had been hurting as much as her and now he was older and obviously wiser, she was ready to give him another chance. Another mouthful of water to calm her nerves Rachel nods and continues on her way.

On his way back to his office he passes Mrs Evans, offering her a soft smile in thanks for coming and also in sympathy, but the woman just moves in front of him halting his steps and presses her hand against his shirt, rubbing his muscles through the fabric, telling him to call her at any time, and gives him a look that is a cross between jealous and flirty. Finn takes a few steps back from her and not paying any attention to her flirting just says "We will be in touch, thank you for coming Mrs Evans." then continues on his way to talk to Mike about what she told him, his Rachel smile lighting up his whole being.

The rest of the afternoon and next 2 days Finn spent calling and interviewing Sam Evans's boss, clients, and other people on the long list that Quinn Evans gave them, and the only common thread once they got over the shock of his death was, they all said Sam Evans was a nice guy, and generous to a fault helping anyone out regardless of standing in the community. So why would someone want to kill him or was it like Rachel said, maybe he was a guinea pig and he really was an innocent in the wrong place at the wrong time, or just maybe he was hiding something from those closest to him and had been caught out… Finn sort of hoped it was the second reason, because the thought of some sicko getting his or her thrills by going around randomly poisoning guys drinks was not something the police needed!

A/N: Wow that was a long one, hope it wasn't too rambling, please let me know your thoughts. The word count keeps getting larger with each chapter lol.


	4. Chapter four

Friday January 24 2016:

Something Sam's best friend Artie Abrams said, struck a chord in Finn's mind about a club in Soho that catered to aficionados of soul music and the fact that Sam apparently made a point to visit there every time he was in NYC. Artie said he could never understand Sam's interest, as he was always more of a country music fan when they were at school, and up until about 5 years ago, but supposed peoples' tastes change. When asked if he knew the name of the club Artie said it was 'groovy moods' or 'minds' or something with the word groovy anyway.

Thanking him Finn hangs up and does a search of the internet checking names and addresses of the bars and clubs in the inner city area with variations of the word GROOVY in their name, finding there was three, all within a 5 block radius of each other.

Then looking at his watch he jumps up collects his things and rushes out of his office at 5:10pm, excitedly telling Mike "I gotta go dude, you know er … um … dentist… yeah three fillings and an er... extraction..., yeah so um… see ya later?"

"Er… yeah sure Huddy, it's cool man." Mike says in a puzzled tone, watching his friend as he walks away a beaming smile on his face and throwing a happy wave over his shoulder, this behaviour was very much out of the ordinary for Finn and especially if he was headed to the dreaded dentist.

Finn meanwhile raced to the locker room and bathroom to freshen up, running his electric razor over his face to remove the thick three-day-old stubble, and changing his shirt, adding good squirt of his body spray… Wondering if Rach still like the scent of 'Drakkar Noir', and as he has done every day since he got it, he brings the three middle fingers of his right hand to his lips in a kissing motion then presses them against the tattoo inked over his heart. He even paid special attention to giving his teeth an extra good clean and flossing, hopeful he might be allowed to kiss her…. "Stop it Hudson, you are fucking lucky she even agreed to have a cup of coffee with you, so don't expect her to move that quick… but you know… if she wants to do stuff then well..." Smiling again at his inner voice and after adjusting his pants not surprised that just thinking about kissing her sweet lips, was enough to get him hard it had always been the same. He had spent the last 36 hours running over and over in his mind the words he wanted to say to the beautiful woman who is and always has been the one and only love of his life, but his thoughts keep getting jumbled and his temper got the better of him, every time he remembers how miserable Puck and his Mom who is a very close friend of Mrs Puckerman said Rachel was when he left.

Finn makes his way to the front of his building, after politely turning down the half dozen invites for drinks and 'stuff' from the women who accosted him on the way, by just giving the ladies a head shake and small side smile. Wondering why they keep bugging him for a date when each and every time they ask he turns them down. He shakes his head in confusion, and promptly forgets about them, finding a spot just to the side of the main doorway out of the cold sleety wind to wait for Rachel. Looking at his watch when he gets there, he notices it is 5:20pm thankful to be early but knowing his Rach, she should be here presently, as she was always a stickler for punctuality. Turning on his spot to see if she was coming, Finn's heart starts to thump erratically so he knows she is close, he always said he and Rach were tethered, and could feel the other. He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and slowly turns to see her bundled up against the biting cold her little face glowing from both the weather and probably nerves being in so close to each other after so many years.

He puffs out a nervous "Hi Rach"

at the same time as a breathy

"Hello Finn" leaves Rach's soft pink lips.

Chuckling nervously at their inscync greeting Finn, motions for them to move along the side-walk,

"Thanks for meeting me Rach, s-shall we go? I know of a great little home style café just down the block that does fantastic coffee, o-or do you want to go to a proper restaurant… do you still like Japanese? I spose we could get in some where without a reservation…, hold on just let me check if maybe Sardies..."

Rachel smiles widely at Finn's rushed speech and nervous fumbling as he tries to dig his cell from his trouser pocket. He sends her a small embarrassed smile, but halts his actions the minute her mittened hand presses against his arm and her soft voice coated with a happy layer of laughter says.

"Finn please it's ok, the café sounds perfect and as long as I can get something to eat all is good, because I am absolutely starving."

Letting out a breath Finn sends Rachel a soft eyed side smile, nods his head in determination and says, "All-righty then well let's get you out of this cold."

Folding his large hand automatically around her tiny one, the inherent action making Rachel's heart sing and her face heat up, knowing that this simple act is all her Finn. He leads the way along the crowded side-walk. Conversation is nil as they are both too busy relishing the closeness of the other after so long. Rachel had spent the time since their meeting other day thinking about things, and how much they have both missed out on, the dream that has been on replay every night, and her only company over the years…

Her meeting him at the end of a beautiful flower strewn aisle somewhere on a beach at sunset as he waits for her looking like a Greek god, in a white dress shirtunbuttoned to his mid chest and black suit pants rolled up to his calves, his feet bare, and the gentle ocean breeze ruffling his dark hair with its soft fingers. His eyes sparkling with love and happiness as she practically floats down the aisle in a soft strapless mid calf length dress her tiny feet also bare and her brunette tresses in a styled but messy tumble flowing down her back. The crown of her head adorned by a simple circlet of white and red rose buds and in her hands a larger bunch of the same flowers, their heady perfume mingling with the scent of the ocean. Nearby their closest family and friends gathered chatting happily ready to watch the couple exchange vows and golden bandsmaking her his, and he hers faithfully and forever.

The images then changing to her laying back on a small hospital bed relaxing for a minute while Finn sits by her side his handsome face awash with happy tears, as his big strong arms wrap securely but at the same time so very tenderly, around a tiny bundle wearing an even tinier pink beanie...

The dream was so real she was extremely saddened and disappointed to again wake up this morning and find it was just that … a dream, so with the utmost certainty she has decided that she has been without her heart for far too long, and if Finn is sincere about making amends then she is more than willing to give him a chance to prove it.

~XXXXX~

When Mike Chang answers his doorbell, on Friday just after 6:45pm, he is very happy to see Noah Puckerman (Puck) Finn's best friend, and apparently Rachel's cousin, a fact he never knew but then, he reasons he never had the need to know before.

"Hey Puck good to see you man," He offers his hand and closes the door behind his friend, pointing him in the direction of the living room.

"Thanks dude, yeah it has been a while, but typical fuckin' Hudson to get himself into all sorts of bother when I leave him alone for more than 5 minutes, and then when you add my cousin to the mix. Well… there is bound to be sparks, she is the only woman ever in the history of the world to get my man all hot and bothered with just a look or the sound of her damn name, and has done since they were teenagers."

Nodding his head like a puppet at Puck's fast-paced speech Mike says, "Yeah well he left early tonight saying something about a dentist appointment but he was way too freakin' happy and eager to get away, normally he is the last to leave and is workin' till all hours. But since the other day in the space of about 10 minutes when he chased Rachel out of our office and 5 o'clock tonight …" Shaking his head in bewilderment Mike just shrugs his broad shoulders and says "The hell if I know man?"

Mike shrugs his shoulders again and throws his hands up in the air in complete confusion before slumping onto his sofa and after motioning his visitor to help himself to pizza from the box on the kitchen counter and a beer, before grabbing his own off the coffee table in front of him and taking a long swig of the now warm beer. When he thinks about it, he has never seen Finn with or heard him talk about a woman, and understands a little more about his friend's change of personality and temper the minute he saw Rachel but hopes once Puck explains things he might be able to help Finn.

"How long can you stay man?" Mike asks as Puck walks back into the room, his hands full with a plate piled with half a dozen slices of peperoni pizza and a beer.

Around his mouthful Pucks says, "I'm here for a couple of weeks, I spent the last couple of nights with Rachie, I surprised her by rockin' up on her doorstep and offered to pay for dinner at some freakin hole in the wall, pansy assed Vegetarian place, even ate rabbit food and that cardboard crap she calls tofu. I told her some story about about me me being here on a secret mission for the air-force so she couldn't breathe a word to anyone I was in town. I spent most of the night sussing out her side of the story, and reading between the lines she is still as wet for Huddy as she always was. So hopefully I can help those crazy kids get their dopey selves back together, but for now seeing as it is late, let me at least give you the basic background on the epic story that is FINCHEL…"

At Mike's quizzical look Puck just lets out a deep belly laugh, nearly choking on his pizza, then sobers as the memories float into his brain, before transferring to his mouth.

"Well it all started when Finn and Rachel met like I said when we were 13…

Finn has been my closest buddy, since Kindergarten, and obviously Rachel is my cousin, her Dad and my Mom are brother and sister.

Well anyway, they met at my Bar Mitzvah party, but until then they knew nothing about each other. I had always just referred to the other one as my buddy, or simply as my cousin. They spent the next couple of years getting to know each other, obviously not living in the same town, made it a little hard, 'coz, me and Huddy lived in New Jersey and Rachie was here in New York see.

Puck pauses for another slice of now cold pizza and the last mouthful of his beer. While Mike retreats to the kitchen and gets another round of beers. Handing Puck one and motioning him to continue.

"It was difficult to see each other often, but from the first moment they looked at each other a bond was created. Fuckin' Huddy, would drive me crazy always asking if my cousin was comin' to visit soon, or if my Mom was going there. They spent hours on the phone, and he was always working at odd jobs trying to earn money so he could buy Rachel things for her birthday, Hanukkah, or soppy shit like that. She was always sending him care packages too, full of cookies and baked goods, an articles she found about food he could eat that will give him the most energy for football and when I gave him shit him about ithe'd shrug his shoulder, give me one of his goofy smiles and just say "we're tethered".

Or he'd be beggin' his Mom to let him take the train so he could go visit, plus he was always missing our video and boys' game nights. Which I gotta' say Changster made me royally pissed. Then when he got his license, he was driving his Mom crazy to let him borrow her car.

They decided Finchel was a sweet couple name, I just thought combining their damn names was super lame and mercilessly teased Huddy for turning into a pussy. He never did anything just offered me another one of his damn love struck side smiles and told me I was just jealous I didn't have a girl like Rachie..., an' you know what Mike he was freakin' right, and to this day I still haven't found one, but that doesn't bother me much..., I'm havin' too much fun playin' the field, maybe one day..." Puck goes quiet for a little bit seemingly contemplating his last words, but then shrugs and lets out a little laugh watching his friend and the soft look on his face.

Shaking his head through his yawns and chuckles, Mike says "Wow! They sure do go back a long way."

Pucks chuckles and looks at his watch, saying, "Oh man is it past your bed time? I gotta admit dude, I'm ready to hit the hay, been up since the fuckin' ass crack of dawn tryin' to teach fuckin' newbie's the difference between one end of a damn bird to the other. So what's say we hit the sack and, pick this up tomorrow? Just know that there have never been two people more in love, and meant to be than Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, but they are both too proud and stubborn to make the first move and fix their problems… though I spose Huddy's been living like a monk huh?"

"Yeah man I've never seen him with a woman even for a coffee or drink at a bar, even though there is always some chick wetting her pants and practically ripping her top off in front of him, shakin' her boobs and batting her eyelashes, trying to give him her number. Women at work keep asking me whether he is gay… and in the back of my mind, I always wondered ya know…, I have tried to get him to double date but he never goes, now I know why I guess. He was acting like a love struck teenager when Rachel came to our office the other day and was trying not to look at him. I'm pretty sure I even heard him moan when she bit her lip and did some weird thing, like pushing an invisible hair behind her ear. Even our Vic's widow was givin' him the eye, and she is a tall, hot, blonde with money and class but cold as ice, he paid her no attention 'cept I reckon he was pissed at the looks she was sending his way, though most of the time he was staring at Rachel."

"Yeah that sounds like Huddy when it comes to Rachie he is like a fucking book, the sappy love struck fucker. Think I'll pay him a little visit tomorrow; he doesn't know I'm here does he?" Noticing Mike shake his head no, Puck nods and stands to take his plate and empties into the kitchen.

Mike follows him starting the coffee machine and saying "No way man I want to hear the rest now, so at least I'll be on the same page and won't accidentally put my foot in it and upset him, the guy has a freaking mean right hook man, he might look and act like every mother's dream son, but I know for a fact he is one big mean S.O.B when riled up, an' I swear that poor door at Grand Central is never gonna be the same."

Nodding, Puck sighs deeply and says "Yeah well, I 'spose you're right dude, well just remember most of what I'm tellin' ya is what the pair of them told me. Huddy cryin' into his fuckin' beer and bein' a real fucking cock block every time I dragged his giant ass to a bar, and Rachie demanding to know what happened to her beautiful Finny. In-between temper tantrums and sob fests, that I must say after a month or so was really stretching my patience. I mean I love the pair of them and would anything for 'em but it was getting' too much plus it was making me look soft. All the ladies we met thought we were gay, I'm a freakin sex shark and cause Huddy was cryin' like a pussy all the time I wasn't gettin' any action."

"I thought I knew Finn, but man that is a completely different side no wonder he was so turned about when he saw Rachel again." Mike's face goes soft and he licks his lips before saying, "She is one stunning, sexy, smart woman all wrapped up a perfect miniature package, and if I wasn't already taken..."

Puck holds his hands up in a stop right there motion and says with intention "Whoa! Hold ya egg roll there Changster, even though they aren't together, they have always been together, if you get my meaning, so don't ever let my man hear you talk about his woman like that. He has always had an obvious jealous streak a freaking mile wide and his fist in your face is not something to look forward to."

Puck chuckles as a particular memory comes back, causing a blushing Mike to send him a funny look, he then elaborates.

"It was back in junior year of HS, there was this one guy from the music program at some arts college, who was helping out with her glee club, and thought he'd try his luck with Rachie, ya know, always making sure he was her partner for dances and duets and such. Rachie was too focused on her music and annoyingly in love with Huddy to be interested in this guy anyway, he always reminded me of a freakin' donkey. Well anyway Rach kept telling him she wasn't interested, but he opted not to believe her and well… Finn turned up at her school concert to surprise her and saw the creep with his hands all over her and his donkey face jammed into her neck slobbering all over her …"

Puck starts to chuckle again at Mike's strange look and after controlling himself manages to say,

"The bastard went down like a ton of bricks and never set foot in her school again. The best bit though was hearing my tiny elf sized cousin haul Huddy's giant ass over the coals for "That Neanderthal behaviour, not to mention the ignominious and abysmal demonstration of public fisticuffs Finny." Once word got around about her giant assed QB boyfriend sending the prick to the floor, no one was game to speak to her 'specially on their own unless there were a good couple of feet or rows of desks between them, and for the rest of high school she was treated like a fucking princess."

Mike cracks up laughing at Puck's attempt to talk like Rachel.

"My man just looked confused at the big words, shrugged his shoulder, gave her one of his goofy dimpled smiles grabbed her around the waist and laid a scorching kiss on her mouth. Poor Rachie was speechless for a good 15 minutes after that."

Smiling as he pours the coffee Mike thinks to him self that now he knows more of Finn and Rachel's history he can see a younger Finn defending his girl, she sure is a tiny one even smaller than his own girl Tina. As he hands Puck a mug he urges him to continue, thinking this story is better than the soap opera's that Tina is addicted to on TV.

"Cheers buddy" taking a loud slurp of his drink and making himself a bit more comfortable on the recliner chair, Puck continues.

"Well after her first semester at college here in New York. Rachel demanded Uncles' Berry" Puck then explains about Rachel's two dads, "Find her an apartment to live in off campus. 'Coz her dorm, room was often mistaken for a brothel by the hordes of guy's and girls who would any time, day or night be knocking on the door asking if Nessie, Crystal or Capri were home. I gotta say Mike I spent quite a lot of time when I was home 'visiting' Rachie's place just to make sure she was safe you understand, though most times I was a little preoccupied." Puck wiggles his eyebrows, leaving Mike with no question as to why he was busy. "Once Uncle Hiram and Leroy found the perfect apartment, Finchel were much happier and even more annoyingly in love than normal, and ready to tackle the world of grown ups and balance college, with each other as well as working part time. Rachel worked in a coffee shop while Finn found a music store that allowed him to work his hours around his school commitments.

Everything was perfect, especially when Finn proposed in the summer after freshman year of college. Rachel was so happy, and with Finn's input, was planning their wedding even though they were waiting until after they graduated. However, by the time the middle of their sophomore year arrived Finn had joined a band as the drummer, spending every free minute with them and their numerous groupies.

The tensions at home were thick because every time Rachel tried to talk to him about his late nights and over indulgence of booze not to mention the skanks that were forever hanging around and quite often all over him. She was told to stop being a nag and take a chill pill, and to make matters worse, and Finn seem like he was the big man he was always surrounded by his entourage. Most nights Finn would come home half drunk trying to get 'friendly', but she pushed him away coz she knew that wasn't her Finn, he was changing too much, he never had the time to talk with her any more and it seemed like he couldn't wait to leave the house.

It was almost as if he was escaping from her, in the beginning she would follow him to gigs and make sure he was eating proper and making sure he kept on top of his own school stuff and everything else, most weeks running herself into the fucking ground with her own workload, which let me tell ya Mike was no freakin' cake walk it was full on to the max, I personally don't know how she managed it all."

Mike is watching Puck talk with a look of amazement covering his features, the depth of feelings he can sense that were and apparently still are between his friend and Rachel.

"Oh…, she understood college was supposed to be where you grew up and found your place in the world but to change a person's entire personality was just not right. She tried everything to help him see the lifestyle he was living was not doing him any good, but in the end couldn't take what her beautiful loving Finn had become and the way he was throwing away the plans they had made together for their future. So they drifted apart by default and one Friday after she got home after a late shift at the coffee shop she was faced with an empty apartment devoid of everything relating to her one true love… There was just a note; scrawled on a crumpled sheet of paper looking like a drunken fucking chicken had done it after walking through a tub of paint or some shit on the kitchen counter under her favourite star glass… Fuck, I can still remember what it said 'coz Rachie shoved it in my face demanding me to explain what was going on…

"But just remember Mike everything I'm tellin' ya is confidential coz if either of them knew I was telling ya I'd probably feel my cousin's slap across the face or Finn's right fist or both."

"Hey man no worries I just wanna help Huddy if I can, he's always been a top friend and got me out of a few close shaves on the job, and from what I saw the other day, the feelings are still strong and when you love someone like they obviously love each other those feelings don't just disappear." Mike shrugged his shoulders again as if to say "how could you even think I'd say anything."

Nodding his head and offering Mike a fist bump in thanks, Puck takes a deep drink of his coffee and continues,

"Rachel,

I don't want to be your boyfriend any more

I want to be free and find my self,

I'm doing really well with the band and want to see where it goes.

Don't worry I'll be ok

I don't want to hurt you and I'm sorry but yeah…

Finn Hudson"

In a much softer and troubled voice Puck says, "What you have known for the past eight years Chang my man, is the result of my brother by another mother, realising he had been a fucking idiot and grade A jerk, to the only woman in the entire world that has ever held his heart and loved him faithfully with everything she has. Plus, if he reacted like you said he did, from what Rachel has said, and knowing him as I do, he will move heaven and earth to get back into my tiny cousin's good graces, 'Coz dude, that tiny brunette spitfire is the only woman on the face of God's green earth that Finn Hudson will ever SEE! Chicks could walk around naked in front of him or be on their knees sucking him off and he would just sit there, showing 'no interest' what so ever most probably going to sleep… but just the sound of her voice or waft of her freaking perfume, will have his dick standing to attention so fast, he is likely to trip over it."

By the time Puck has finished, poor Mike was trying to be discreet in wiping a tear from his cheek, before standing up and showing Puck to the spare bedroom and adjoining bathroom. "Thanks Puck, for telling me the story, I will do what I can to help Finn out."

"Night man and thanks for caring about Huddy, ya know he was always my hero and there for me growing up, neither of us had a dad at home but Finn… well yeah so I'm really happy to finally be able to repay him and Rachie too. I was always a little jealous of their connection and hope one day to find a love like that. But for now I'll stay single there's not so much freaking drama being a sex shark, unless of course the fucking condom breaks… but then again this is Finchel we are talking about so there is always bound to be some sort of drama."

Mike chuckles to himself as he walks away towards his own room, and as he shuts the bedroom door Puck promises to the thin air to do what he can to help Finn and Rachel get back together.

A/N: How was that? This chap was a bit shorter than first intended sorry but I decided to spilt it into two so the next one will have the big date. Please keep those reviews coming.


	5. Chapter five

Friday January 24 2016:

Finn guides Rachel with one hand on the small of her back into the warmth of Nana's Home style Café nodding hello at Nana behind the counter, then focusing his attention on Rachel, who was intently perusing the menu board secretly wondering even with her nagging hunger how she would be able to eat, her tummy was nervously spinning like a playground ride and threatening to empty itself every time she looked at the tall, handsome, and so very sexy man next to her.

Finally deciding on a bowl of minestrone soup and crusty bread and an ex-large Chai tea she digs in her bag for her money to pay.

"Please Rach let me, it's the least I can do. Why don't you find a table near the heater, hmm? I'll be there in a tic." Sending her a side smile Finn motions with his chin towards a semi private table in the rear of the café, and goes about ordering his own food. Deciding on a Shepard's pie and mixed vegetables, apple crumble pie and custard to follow, and a large hot chocolate.

Finn and Rachel made small talk while waiting for their meals.

"Where do you live Finn?" is it far from your office?"

"Ohh um … no I -I … erm… I livealonein Morningside heights, don't even have a pet gold fish, ha, ha... not that I'm really there a lot anyway, pretty much only to sleep and you know shower and stuff. Most of the time I'm at the office, and as you know I've never been very handy in the kitchen, unless you count microwave Mac-n-cheese, pizza, or grilled cheeses, ha-ha... What about you?"

Smiling and giggling at her memories of a younger Finn trying to follow a recipe for vegetarian lasagne as a birthday dinner surprise has Finn giving her an odd look. "Sorry I was just thinking about that time you tried to make me a lasagne dinner for my birthday."

Poor Finn's face turns bright red then, as he remembers the kitchen took 3 hours to clean up, but changes in an instant as a cheeky but sexy look takes over. Rach just thanked him for making the effort and after a very hot naked make out session, on the kitchen floor that somehow involved 1 full bottle of chocolate sauce and 2 cans of whipped cream… and had them screaming each others' name, they ended up ordering take-out Mexican instead, then for afters more naked Finchel fun time in a bubble bath.

Clearing her throat and blushing nervously at the memories Rachel says "Well I would hope you have improved a little since then, but it doesn't matter… but um I have a cute little studio type apartment in Greenwich Village, and it's just me and my cat Barbra, you know how I always wanted a cat but Papa is allergic, Barbra is 5… oooh wait a sec here I'll show you a picture."

Digging her cell phone out of her purse she fiddles with it a minute and turns it so Finn can see, she is watching him with a soft look, as he smiles at the fluffy white cat sitting on a pink cushion, a star name-tag hanging off a sparkly pink collar. Then nods in recollection of the times Rachel wanted to bring home the strays she would find on the street but her Papa Leroy would start to sneeze and break out in a rash at the first sight of the poor animal.

Conversation stopped then as the waitress brought over their meals, and as they ate they made more small talk about living in NYC and their respective jobs and families,

"My Mom got remarried about 6 years ago now I guess, to a great guy, called Bob Hunter who has a son Kris, a couple of years younger than me, they still live in Jersey but closer to the shore." Finn explains happily

Her voice taking on a happy cadence Rachel returns "Oh that is wonderful news Finn please send her my congratulations next time you speak to her, I always loved Carole…" Her tone turning wistful Rachel continues, "erm anyway please tell me more." Rachel takes a sip of her tea as Finn gathers his thoughts remembering the times Rach and his Mom would have girly get togethers and shopping trips when ever she came to New York, and again kicks himself cos he knows how much his mom loved Rachel too.

"Um yeah where was I? Oh yeah well Kris is a fashion designer in London, and looks to be staying there for a good long while yet as he met and moved in with a theatre actor who I have always thought looked like Harry Potter, Blair Andersby his name is, he is cool and puts up with all Kris's theatrics and diva fits"

Finn chuckles a bit at the happy look on Rach's face and is hopeful things with her will work out.

Conversation flowed easily for the rest of dinner and by the time they had finished eating and were finishing off a hot drink, it was as it always was, they never had any trouble before talking about things except in college… Rachel was telling Finn that her Dads were still fit and well and still living in the same house, but for the past 5 or so years had been spending the Autumn and Winter months in the Miami condo they brought 10 years ago. They are having a ball joining all sorts of clubs and they even met up with a couple of their college friends who live there all year round.

Rachel was suddenly feeling a little nervous knowing the painful words, were still yet to come and really wanted to be somewhere more private than a busy café. So biting her bottom lip while watching Finn she blurts out.

"Finn would you like to come to my apartment so we can talk in private…, I-I'm only suggesting it as my place is a little closer than yours and I do need to get home to feed Barbra. Plus…, I do um…have a spare room if you want… I mean if we are talking too late… and it is still bitterly cold out…"

Exhaling a deep breath, he didn't even realise he was holding in, Finn smiles and reaches across the table to take Rachel's tiny left hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her bare third finger before gently squeezing it, following the hand action with a teary head nod and a whispered "Thank you Rach for giving me a chance to explain."

XXXXX

Pushing her key into the lock of apartment 5 Rachel is slightly apprehensive he won't like her decorations or think she was moving too fast or some other motive… "Rachel calm down girl, all you are doing is being comfortable and private while you talk, and if anything more happens… well you can act like adults and take it from there..." Shaking her head at her inner voice and after showing Finn to the tastefully decorated living room, and telling him to make himself comfortable, she takes off her long coat hanging it on the stand in her little entry hall. Before removing her shoes and taking them to her bedroom where she changed into some sweat pants and an oversized jumper. Shaking her long hair from its tight bun and digging in her closet for her comfy uggy boot slippers, before stopping in the kitchen, setting up the coffee machine and grabbing the container of sugar cookies and banana bread from the pantry. Smiling at the way Barbra rubs her little white face all over her leg and weaves in and out, nearly tripping her up, and letting her know very distinctly in cat speak of her powerful dissatisfaction at her well overdue dinnertime.

"Hello baby girl are you very hungry? Mommy's so very sorry she is a little late tonight but I had something important to talk with Finny about, so you have to be nice to him ok?" Lowering the volume of her voice to a whisper as she picks the cat up off the floor, and presses a kiss on the top of her head "Because with luck he will be around more often."

Spending the few minutes Rach was in her room Finn looked around the neat apartment smiling as he thought how Rach's tastes haven't changed that much since college and he instantly feels comfortable in her space. He recognises a few things… like photos in wooden frames on top of the wooden side board and books on the shelf their spines revealing, topics like 'drumming for beginners', and 'healthy eating for a busy body' as well as many different science type books dealing with all manner of topics and police laws even some of his all time favorite music CD's… his mind is in overdrive and his eyes are wet, as he realises that she didn't appear to give up on them and instantly feels even more of a jerk. Then on hearing her soft voice in the kitchen, he moves towards the beautiful sound and just stands in the doorway watching her.

"You know I don't really think animals understand human speak Rach."

Jumping at the teasing tone in Finn's voice, Rachel pouts at his chuckling due to the way she is protectively covering Barbra's ears with her little hands. Finn walks over, runs a hand over the top of the cat's head, then scratching under her chin, smiling widely at the loud purr.

Controlling her self at their close proximity Rachel juts out her chin saying "Well Finn Hudson, I'll have you know my Barbra is a very smart cat… aren't you baby girl now how's about you enjoy this nice can of sardines in prawn jelly for your dinner hmm? While I make coffee then we grown ups can talk."

The air in Rachel's living room was thick with expectation, as she watched Finn fold his long frame into the spare armchair, while she snuggled into her squishy sofa. Barbra curled up fast asleep on her lap contentedly purring now her belly was full, her little white ears twitching every now and then as though she was dreaming.

"So … Finn, do you want to start, I know it is going to be painful but I think I deserve some sort of explanation, did you just fall out of love with me… or…?"

"NO, NEVER! … GOD NO..., I... ARG…" The anguished tone of Finn's raised voice as he yells makes Rachel jump slightly, before he continues in a softer voice. "Rach, I wish I could go back in time and kick my younger self in the ass for hurting you like that… I haven't got the words to tell you how much I miss and still love you…"

Watching the painful self-berating and torturing going on behind his sad caramel eyes, Rachel takes a deep breath. "Finny just tell me please."

At the sound of her pet name for him, Finn moves from his chair and kneels down on the floor in front of Rachel, his eyes misty as he nervously reaches his hand out for hers and interlaces their fingers together.

His sad tone, pleading with her to give him a chance to explain "Please let me get this off my chest then you can hit me or scream at me or even refuse to see me ever again, but just know from the minute I walked out of our apartment I stopped living and just went through the motions. I only stayed with the band another month ya know cause my heart wasn't in it, and you have to know Rach, I never did anything with any of those girls who kept throwing themselves at me either, not even so much as holding their hand or accepting their phone numbers."

Rachel was just watching Finn's face through her teary brown eyes and was affectionately stroking the top of his hand with her thumb, something that would always calm him down.

As he moves his eyes from her face to their joined hands and back to her face Finn gives her a little lop sided smile before swallowing deeply and continuing.

"I was young and so very, very stupid"

A growl and deep frown from Rachel has Finn chuckling, the woman in front of him always got angry whenever he said things like that.

"You know I was Rach, and if I was being mature and using my brain there's no way I would have thrown away the best thing that ever happened to me… A beautiful, sexy petite brunette who only wanted to help me because she loved me so very much, trying to make sure I was eating right and getting my school work done on time. As well as keeping up with her own massive workload, which I know was running her to the ground. I can never repay her or apologise enough for that, and I vowed from the minute I quit the band to be the best damn student NYU had ever seen and join the NYPD like we had always talked about."

"Finn… what happened to you, why did my Finny go away and…"

"Rach please let me finish"

Nodding her head and smiling softly she says quietly "I'm sorry please continue"

Smiling at her and lifting their joined hands to his mouth Finn presses a soft kiss on the back of hers. "Thank you… well when we got to college everything in my world was perfect, I had you I was coping well with my classes and I was saving what I could, to buy you an engagement ring as I knew that step wasn't too far away… Then that summer between freshman and sophomore year when you said yes to my proposal it was the best day ever in the history of my life."

He stops for a minute to have a mouthful of his coffee, as the warm liquid moistens his dry throat he watches Rachel's face, which has gone soft, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Well do you remember that one day in sophomore year I was mucking about on the drums in the music room, coz I had a free afternoon? Well Wes Turner happened to be walking past with a girl I figured must have been his current sex toy coz of the way she was hanging all over him giggling like an idiot, and didn't seem to mind him shoving his tongue down her throat or grabbing her on the ass or boob every five seconds, and his buddy Simon Jarvis tagging along like always, they were excited I could play and pestered me for weeks to join the band they were trying to put together. You know I wasn't real keen at first 'cause I thought it would take up too much of my school and you time. Then you got that job in the coffee shop, and were out a lot and I thought why not give it a go. Wes said we would get paid for gigs after a bit, and I did love music as you know… but I guess all the attention we got and the money, went to my head and made me feel like I was a real life rock star. Also I was stupidly listening to the other guys about going out and drinking and sleeping with as many girls who offered…"

At the sad sigh and feeling Rachel pull her hand, away Finn revises his words.

"I promise you Rach I never did anything with those girls… or with any woman since. I know those few times you came to bring me dinner and stuff an' they were hanging all over me but I never felt anything, to be honest I never even saw them, they were just there, and they weren't tiny brown eyed beauties, who loved me and were trying to help me even though I was being a grade A douche bag to her. I am so, so sorry for the way I treated you, but I guess my need to be popular showed up, just like in high school and I was feeling good with all the attention and figured, why not give this band thing a go maybe it would go somewhere … I mean we were pretty darn good... Then when I thought it was a good idea to write that damn letter I was drunk off my face and my head was full of ideas of grandeur. But once I sobered up and realised my mistake all I wanted to do was crawl back into your arms and beg you to forgive me, but my stupid dumb ass was too prideful and so I walked away, hoping you'd move on and be happy..., as much as it killed me to think of you with another guy… but please believe me Rach I never stopped loving you, and my feelings now are just as strong, probably more so, because I know what life is like without you. I just hope with everything I have that you will forgive me and can still find it in your heart to love me and let me make it up to you somehow. But if I'm too late I understand but would like to be friends at least..."

With tears flowing freely down his cheeks' Finn looks at Rachel, her teary face mirroring his. All she can do is nod her head and through her sobs say,

"I have missed you so much Finn Hudson and have only been existing, I wanted the world to stop so I could get off the merry-go-round of hell, but after the first week I spent in bed asking myself over and over again what did I do to make you hate me. I woke up and decided to use my anger, wretchedness and heartbreak to make me stronger. I threw myself into my studies and by the time I graduated was one of the top three highest scoring students, that John Jay College had produced in 5 years as well as honours in a couple of subjects. However, even with all that and a good position with the Police service waiting for me I was still not whole, because as you know our tether connected us. I felt it stretch to nearly breaking point more than once, but I think I knew deep down that, that person you had become would figure things out and eventually the universe would do its thing and bring us back together. But just so you know there has never been another man, not even for a casual cup of coffee, my heart just wouldn't let anyone else in. So you had better be serious about wanting to try again Finn Hudson, because if you let me get close and then leave me again I will literally die…"

Reaching for the tiny woman Finn hugs her to his broad heaving chest and says haltingly into her hair,

"R-Rach, believe me I am 500% serious 'coz like you said how you weren't whole, well neither was I, I was exactly the same my professor's at college were always telling me how proud they were. Mom was the same I knew she knew what had happened with us and was heartbroken, but was so very proud that I wasn't giving up and working hard to make sure my dream career with the police came true. My instructors at the academy kept saying I was one of the most dedicated recruits for years. I just existed to study and be the best at everything, I used to bug my instructors to allow me to do do extra training on the fitness course … I found being physical helped me control my temper and took my mind off what a dick I'd been, most nights leaving me too freaking tired to think about anything but you… plus it made me stronger and fitter and made me feel invincible. Did you know I was even awarded best recruit and had SWAT and the FBI wanting me to join them?"

Rachel sends him a big beaming proud smile at his words, knowing all along that he would have excelled at his police training.

"I nearly did but in the back of my mind was always hoping I'd run into you somewhere here in New York … and as a cop would have more chance than with the others. But I wasn't happy Rach I was living my job, no social life even when Puck came to town and dragged me out to bars and such complaining loudly that I was killing his sex shark mood, cause all the ladies he tried to chat up always thought we were a couple, coz I would just sit there not interested in any of them that passed our table. I was in cop mode 24/7, and once I got posted I was always kinda wishing a case might go wrong and I would get shot..."

An anguished gasp and wild head shaking from Rachel as she pulls out of his embrace, has Finn smiling and again kissing her hand that is now clasped in his large one.

"Baby I am serious, I have wanted nothing more since that day I packed up my stuff and moved into that tiny boring dorm room at NYU. I know it will take time for me to win back your trust and love but as long as there is a chance… even a small one that we can get back a portion of what we had. Then I will do whatever it takes because I love you Rach so, so much and I don't want to be without you a second longer..."

Poor Finn was unable to speak from that moment forward because Rachel, moving like a brunette flash, slammed her mouth against his and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pulling his body as close to hers as possible. Although their positions made it slightly difficult they managed, Barbra jumped off Rachel's lap in a huff, letting out a yowl of indignation at nearly being squished, as her mommy slid forward off the sofa and pushed Finn onto his back. Narrowly missing bashing his head on the corner of the coffee table. She was trying to get as close as possible, their combined moans and tears blending, the connection they had always likened to a snapping padlock, once again came into being and the last 12 years seemed to just melt away and even though the words were unspoken

Finchel was once again…

~XXXXX~

Finn and Rachel seemed to be lost in their own world as they said goodbye, via an intense lip lock session on the side-walk outside her building the next morning. So therefore were unaware of the person bundled up in the dark coat and scarf hiding in the snow-laden bushes of the park across the street, aiming his zoom lens camera, at the amorous couple waiting for a cab. His temper was near to boiling point as he watched the tall freak kiss his love. When the cab arrived and the two parted, the photographer noticed the love struck looks on the couple's face's, and spent the return trip to his apartment cursing and thinking of a way to get rid of him. He knew his anti- freeze idea would work but he had no way of getting close enough to the cop to lace his drinks. However he hadn't yet mustered up the courage to let his feelings be known fullly. But he had taken the first step with the flower delivery he had just ordered online to be delivered later that day...

When Finn walked into his office that morning and gave Mike a firm pat on the back, he said in a happy tone, "Oh man what a beautiful day. I feel extra lucky and have a feeling in my gut that it might be the day we get some useful info on this case, I'm gonna visit those Jazz clubs in Soho, and see what the connection is."

"Are you ok man? I take it your trip to the dentist wasn't so bad after all huh?" Mike was surprised at his partner's change of behaviour and wondered what had brought it on, but was more than pleased with it, and was hoping when Puck arrived Finn would still be the same.

"W-what? Oh, oh yeah the dentist, 'twas all good man, um… yeah no um… root canal work needed. Nodding his dark head, he rubs the back of his neck and says. "Anyhoo I'm gonna just give those Jazz clubs' a call and see if I can meet with the managers'."

Poor Mike was speechless he knew now Finn hadn't been to the dentist, but in truth he honestly didn't care that is buddy was lying to him as long as he was happy that's all that mattered.

Finn arrived at the last club on his list, called 'Groove' on McDougal Street about 11:30am and was shown in to the managers' office. He was hoping this place might yield the answers he was looking for as the first two clubs had drawn a blank. After a few minutes, he was greeted by a tall thin guy around his own age, dressed as if he was from the 1920's right down to the wing tip shoes and fedora set at a jaunty angle on his slick dark hair, and shown into a lavishly but tastefully decorated office.

"Good morning, Det. Hudson was it? My name is Kurt Hummel, please take a seat and tell me how I can be of assistance?"

"Yes I'm Snr. Det. Finn Hudson, thanks for meeting with me" Finn says as he shakes hands with the man and makes him self somewhat comfortable in the too small, but trendy round club chair opposite Kurt.

Finn reaches into his inside jacket pocket withdrawing his notebook and a photograph of Sam Evans, sliding it across the gleaming wooden desk towards Kurt saying in a serious tone.

"Well Mr Hummel I was hoping you might be able to tell me if this man frequented your premises, you see he was murdered a couple of days ago, and we were told he always made time to visit a Jazz club in NYC with the word Groove or Groovy in its name. I have already visited the other two clubs and now I'm really hoping you can help me. Please rest assured though your establishment or staff aren't under suspicion at this stage, all I am lookin' for is information."

"Oh my goodness poor Sam…"

Finn's voice raises a little with excitement when he asks, "You know this man, Sam Evans? Was he a frequent visitor? Please tell me all you know Mr. Hummel."

Calming himself by taking a mouthful of spring water from the fancy bottle on his desk Kurt nods his head as he wipes the tears off his pale cheeks. Y-yes of course I'll tell you."

"Thank you, when was the last time Mr. Evans was here?" Finn watched the man nervously twist his thin scarf in his well-manicured hands a deep look of shock and grief on his slim face.

"U-um Sam has been a regular visitor to my club for about 5 years he is a popular well known guy and has, over time become a close friend to both myself and my husband as well as most of the staff and other patrons. He comes by a couple of times every month…, well I mean as often as his job as a sportswear company rep or something to do with that field allows, he is based in Kentucky you know. But Mercedes Jones, she is our star singer could probably tell you more about that, they are very close… though now that I think about it, he wasn't here this week, it was certainly unusual but we figured he must have been caught up with the weather or something."

Finn's eyebrow lifted at that information and he just interjected to ask for the lady's contact details and anyone else, Sam might have seen regularly outside of the club. Kurt wasn't able to tell Finn much more than give him the names of a couple of mutual friends, and that he always arrived at the exact time of 7pm on Tuesday nights. Kurt also said that he had never missed an evening in the 5 years he has known him.

Thanking him Finn shook the smaller man's hand and left. Calling Ms Jones as soon as he was outside the club.

"Hello is this Ms Mercedes Jones?"

"Who is calling"?

"My name is Det. Hudson from the NYPD, and I have been given this number by Kurt Hummel from the Groove Jazz Club, I am calling regarding information about a man named Samuel Evans..."

"W-what about him…?"

"Do you know of Mr. Evans, Sam Evans?"

"Yes he is my, boyfrie… um… I mean yes Sam is my friend."

"Oh... well then I wonder if you are able to meet with me, as what I have to say… I'd um... rather do in person

He thinks Ms Jones must have figured something bad happened because all of a sudden Finn hears sobbing over the line, and waits a few minutes till the woman on the other end calms down enough to speak.

Finn then manages to get a word in and have a short coherent conversation, making a time to speak with Ms Jones in person at a café in Soho later that afternoon, passing on his cell number he scribbles down some more notes and thinks that Mr Sam Evans was more than likely keeping a secret girlfriend from his wife, especially as he was obviously telling two different stories, but still is that a reason for someone to want him dead?

12:45pm he returned to his office, armed with half a dozen pages of notes and a list of names, albeit a short one that were friendly with their victim Finn was smiling, happy that now they had a lead the case might soon be brought to a close. Also how someone up there was finally doing him a solid letting Rachel forgive him, not to mention the hot make out sessions last night and this morning on the side-walk outside her apartment. But when he saw the dark haired body of his oldest friend lounging in the chair next to his desk, his booted feet crossed at the ankles resting on the top of said desk his happiness meter climbed another level. Chucking his overcoat and stuff on the spare chair Finn lets out an excited...

"Puckerman? The fuck man?"

As Puck stands to face him, Finn misses the look exchanged between him and Mike, and just folds his hand for the complicated fist bump the two men developed in grade school, followed by a strong bro hug.

"Hey Huddy, good to see ya man," wiggling his eyebrows Puck then says, "Hope ya still getting' plenty of action with the ladies, cause ya know dude ya dick will shrivel up and fall off if ya help ya self for too long." Watching Finn with eyes that know him so very well Puck detects there is something his buddy is not telling him, so he needles a bit more. "Coz I was ya know wonderin', if you could like set me up with a lady? I've a thing for brunettes just lately, ya know smart ones like a cop, doctor or teacher maybe, the tinier the better too that way I can stand for hours giving her a good time…

good time."

Mike was struggling to hide his laughter at the look on Finn's face. He has never met anyone like Noah Puckerman who thinks nothing of greeting a friend like that.

Swallowing nervously and rolling his eyes at his oldest friend's words, Finn shrugs and runs a hand through his hair, "Um… no I can't help with a hook-up man, ya know sorry… but any-ways my dick works just fine and still perfectly intact thanks, but what are you doin' here man? How long are you staying?" Does your Mom know you are home? Is she ok?" Finn shoots off his questions in rapid fire while Puck just smiles at him.

"Just cause you're a fuckin' cop Hudson, ya don't gotta give me the third freakin degree, but I will answer your multitude of questions only coz I'm cool like that and because I can't bear to see a grown man, 'specially a giant assed one like you break down into girly tears. I am in the Big Apple for a couple of weeks and no I haven't seen Mom I haven't had time yet, and yes I accept your offer to stay at yours, and for you to take me out to lunch thanks, I'm starvin' so let's get going dude. Catch ya later Changster."

Mike sends Puck a look and mouths 'thanks dude' as Finn scrambles to get him self together trying to put his arms into his coat sleeves at the same time as jamming his knitted woolly hat down over his ears, and as they walk out the door Puck who of course recognises it, slaps Finn on the shoulder and says.

"Nice hat man, you got a blankie to go with that?"

Mike cannot hold back his chuckles any longer and as soon as his friends are out the door, he lets them out collapsing face down on his desk gasping for air after a few minutes waving off the concerns of a fellow officer passing through the office. Finn doesn't react to the teasing tone from his friend, he just nods his head quickly, and starts talking at an excited fast pace about the latest football game he watched on ESPN and asked Puck if he seen any local University games, coz he heard the Longhorns played a pounder of a game against A&M.

Even though Puck knew New York just as well as Finn, he let his tall friend lead the way to their favorite bar and steakhouse.

"Fuck man how cold is it? You need some of our desert weather it was 54F yesterday when I left, but here right now even in the middle of the day it feels like minus fucking 20."

"Hmm…? Oh yeah, yeah it has been a bit cold, nothing too bad though, haven't really noticed it been too busy I guess," Finn says absently and even though he is very happy to see Puck his thoughts keep straying to the night before…

Once Rach had pushed his body onto the carpeted floor and was pressing her sweet lips to his, their combined tears of happiness and relief at their reunion mixing. Finn was all of a sudden nervous coz as much as he wanted to take Rach to bed he wasn't going to do anything to force her. He had been celibate for the past 12 years or so, and the numerous women since then that had thrown themselves at him, never even left a shadow on his interest meter. Because the honest truth was… he had never fallen out of love with the super-hot and stunningly beautiful, tiny brunette goddess, currently laying atop his body and pressing her perfect body as close to his highly aroused one as possible. He was prepared to wait until she let him know how far she wanted to take this. Besides at that precise moment in time he was happy to just kiss and feel the electric currents surging through his body at the slightest touch against her bare skin, just like they always did. But the way her little hand was moving in slow circles over the top of his thigh well… the familiar touch was setting his body's impulses on fire and causing a husky moan to leave his puffy lips that sounded very much like …

"Rraaaccchhh"

"Oooh is someone awake?" Her musical giggles making him smile and more turned on, nearly causing him to call for the long forgotten mail-man.

Sitting up so her legs were either side of his waist and her center pressing against the hardness in his pants Finn was helpless and unable to move. So he just lay there his breathing shaky as her hands continued with their caressing of his chest and arm muscles. He looks up at his one true love through hooded eyes while his chest continues to heave in an attempt to take in as much air as possible.

"B-babe… please if you don't want to take this any further tell me now, coz otherwise..."

Rachel leans down so their faces are no more than a whisker apart, one hand now raking through his dark hair and the other one working the buttons of his white dress shirt. Her brown eyes wide with passion and locked on his. Her sweet breath fanning against his lips as she whispers…

"Please I've missed you so very much!"

With those seven words she presses her lips against his once more, before standing up holding out her hand for him to take, and once he is on his feet leads him to her bedroom. Then without any further dialogue starts to undress, keeping her lustful gaze on his face the entire time. Meanwhile he was standing there looking like a statue, as the work of art in front of him is revealed inch by stunning inch. He hasn't even bothered to look around the room, all he can see is Rachel! At the soft whisper of his name he is shaken back to reality and finishes with his buttons and undershirt. Smiling at the groan from Rachel when his toned upper body is on show, he watches her face as her eyes widen (if that is even possible), as she licks her lips before sucking on the bottom one. Her wide eyes move over him and finally land on the tribal band tattoo wrapping around his right bicep joined by the word Finchel and the 2 golden stars either side of the words 'My heart iswhereverRachelIs'that is positioned just over his left breast.

"I've missed you so much baby, please say you can still love me, I promise to…"His words are cut off as Rachel leans up on her elbows, her body dressed in only a golden chain falling between her breasts attached to a small but delicate gold and diamond ring, glowing in the soft light of the lamp. Her thighs pressed together, her forehead creased in a deep frown, and her beautiful full lips in a pout, when she speaks her voice is thick and husky with emotion

"Finn Hudson I never stopped loving you, so I think you should just get your sexy assed self over here and make up for the time we've missed. Coz I have to say Finny, I am seriously turned on by the sight of you naked and those sexy as hell tattoos aren't helping me calm down, so hurry up or I will have to help myself again..."

Finn sends Rach a lop sided smile as he stalks over to the bed like he is a hunter and she is his dinner. Watching as her eyes move south and she licks her lips again. His dick is at full mast, quivering with need and nearly bursting at the thought of being buried to the hilt inside his one true love and as he kneels on the bed his knees either side of her, his voice goes all husky as he says…

"Why of course Miss Berry, your wish is my command..., though just out of curiosity when was the last time…?"

His lips pressed onto Rach's neck and immediately started sucking gently on the spot he knows turns her on, he smiles against her skin when he hears a soft shuddery moan of…

"This morning…"

Then he slid inside… their combined sighs and whimpers of pleasure as her body adjusts, escaping as their lips found the others and their tears again blending, though this time they were happy ones, the world had righted itself and he was back where he belonged and was never leaving. The rhythm they had perfected many years ago carried them them to the heights of ecstasy and after a few minutes/hours of thrusting in perfect time, Finn felt the tell tale tightening in his balls, he whispered for Rachel to cum with him, smiling against her sweaty neck, when she whimpered she wanted to but couldn't just yet, so he slid his hand from its position clamped over her left boob and down their hot bodies and slipped a long finger between them finding Rach's clit, and firmly rubbing it, the action causing Rach to arch her back and scream out in pleasure, gripping his shoulders tightly making him wince slightly when her fingernails dug into his skin. A few more minutes of smooth, but hard thrusting and softly whispered endearments has Rach lifting her hips a few more times and all of a sudden screaming Finn's name before she lets go. Her gushing release causing Finn do to the same. The reunited lovers then laying still trying to regain their breath for a few minutes, until Finn rolls over slipping out of her body but holding his tiny love in the strong loving cocoon of his arms.

Resting her cheek against his strongly beating heart Rachel turns her face to press a soft tender kiss against the ink and whispers.

"That had better mean you will never leave me again, because I will never recover..."

"Rach I swear on my life I have no intention of ever letting you go again, I learnt the hard way that me without you just doesn't work, so you are stuck with me for the rest of forever babe."

"Mmmm. Good, love you..."

Feeling Rach nod against his chest, her left hand combing through the dark hair covering it, Finn presses a kiss atop her head and tightens his hold around her sighing with complete and utter contentment, and when he feels her smile again before her breathing slows down and she falls asleep. He gently lifts to his lips the chain attached to the ring he placed on her finger in college and promises to the now cool air that it will be back in its proper place soon never to be taken off again, he then looks towards the heavens and thanks, the stars or God or the freakin' universe or whoever the hell was responsible for letting Rach forgive him and he promises to spend the rest of his life making sure she is never without him again. Because like he said FIN without Chel is just all sorts of wrong and not something he is willing to make Rachel or himself for that matter go through ever again.

FINCHEL IS ENDGAME!

*****XXXXX*****

"Yo Huddy, where'd ya go dude?" Punching Finn in the arm brings his tall friend back to the present, "whatcha thinkin' 'bout man?"

"Huh? Oh um nothing…, well you know just the past, and people we knew dude, and how we used to catch the train to New York just to hang in Times Square, do you 'member that New Year's Eve in senior year of high school when we stayed with your uncle…, it was the best New Year's ever…"

Puck knew just who and what Finn was talking about, so thinks he will needle a bit more, "Yeah that was a blast you and that goofy hat an' what about that old lady you nearly knocked off the bridge into the Hudson River with your crazy dancing …" Both men burst into loud gales of laughter at the memory of a younger Finn and his well-known lack of finesse in the finer art of co-ordinated foot placement. "Hey man, I've been meaning to ask have you bumped into my crazy midget cousin since you've been here? I'm pretty sure Mom would have said if she was shacked up with some dude, probably be some boring coroner or someone…"

"NO! She is too damn beautiful and good for that creepy fucker … She doesn't even like him anyway he's a sleazy ass-hole…" Finn can't help but blurt out his words, (Oh man so much for playing it cool Hudson you dumb ass, now Puck is never gonna let it go) "I mean yeah I bumped into, well not really bumped into her physically… but yeah we um, met the other day on the case we're working on."

Finn of course doesn't know Puck caught up with Rachel, so Puck being Puck, carries on giving his buddy a hard time. "How do you know Huddy, you said you only just met her at the scene the other day, surely you didn't chit-chat over a cup of tea about her dating life?"

Looking sheepishly at his long-time friend Finn rubs one hand over the back of his neck and swallows deeply. "Well um we actually caught up last night for a meal and … Um long overdue talk about you know stuff and we are in a good place now, we're friends again. I was even gonna call her and see if she wanted to grab some dinner tonight…, hey why don't you join us man? It would be just like old times."

"Sounds like a plan Huddy, tell you what I'll organise it and you just turn up yeah? I haven't had any Chinese for ever so how does 7 o'clock at the 'Jade Palace down on Lexington and Broadway sound, Hey I know why don't I give Rachie a call, I wanted to catch up with her anyway, otherwise my Mom will have my balls for not making a point to see my cousin. But for now let's get inside before my stomach starts eating its self man."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds real good dude, can't wait" and with that Finn nods happily and pushes open the door of the restaurant, a wide happy beam plastered across his handsome face, giving himself away to Puck who had seen that same look for years every time Rachel's name was mentioned. Happy his suspicions were confirmed, and that he didn't have to go all Jersey heights on his friends to wake them up about their feelings for each other. He could just enjoy his down time in the Big Apple, though he would still give Huddy shit about Rachie, only 'cause it was fucking hilarious to rile his giant friend up, 'specially in regards to the tiny love of his life and if there was a flirty waiter at dinner well... the more entertainment the better. Laughing to himself and wondering if he could ask for someone at the restaurant to act a bit… Puck follows Finn to the bar takes a seat, and studies the menu.

~XXXXX~


	6. Chapter six

She sees him at the end of the aisle, looking so very sexy and handsome, the soft sea breeze ruffling his dark messy hair, his gorgeous caramel eyes shining with love and happy tears dripping off his chin. Then just as she reaches him and turns to put her bouquet down he is gone... calling out to her that he can't do this and doesn't want her any more… "No Finn please don't leave… I love you…

...I wanted to call you and every time I picked up my cell to do so, or send a text I would start typing one and then I chickened out figuring that you already thought I was being a needy silly little girl and I didn't want to be told I was a nag too many more times so I gave up… FINN, Finny no please don't go…

"Rach, honey what's wrong? Shush I'm here babe, I'm not going anywhere love I promise, talk to me baby."

Rachel wakes up sobbing from a very real nightmare, only to find a sleepy eyed, tousled haired but deeply concerned Finn Hudson calling her name softly and rubbing one large warm hand up and down her arm, before wrapping his other arm around her bare shoulder, thus pulling her shaking body as close as possible against his naked chest, and pressing a series of soft kisses on her face before his super soft lips land on their intended target of her own mouth and within a few short minutes Rachel's sobs have eased and she has completely woken, realizing that what she had seen in her dream had been just that a dream, a bad dream and Finn was right there next to her.

"Rach?"

Breathing deeply and wiping her teary face she tries to steady her thoughts and articulate her words, but the feeling of Finn's arms around her, and his heart beating strongly under her ear, chases away like it always has always done any sadness and anxiety. So all she can do is lean up on her elbow and press a soft kiss on his mouth and whisper "I love you Finny, thank you" before snuggling her face against his neck and gently sucking on 'that' spot, at the same time as her hand slowly makes its way down his firm sculptured chest and abdomen taking a few minutes to rub through the trail of dark hair that leads to his member, now awake and pressing against her belly.

Finn's growl of "Oh baby girl..." goes right through her body and settles at her core, causing her heart to kick start again but this time with the unstoppable and unquestionable passion and love she has had for this man since she was 13 years old, and who has always held her heart and soul captive.

"I love you Finn Hudson and I need you..."

"I love you too Rach so very much and what ever you want I will be there for you for the rest of my life."

Nodding though a fresh batch of tears and without any further words Rachel moves so she is astride Finn, his now rock hard manhood at full attention pressed against her pulsing wet center. She bends her torso down just enough to taste her lovers mouth, tangling their hot tongues the second he opens his mouth, her hips with a mind of their own, have situated themselves over Finn and settled, enclosing him completely inside her aching body, her breath hitches as she adjusts to his delicious length and thickness. Before dragging her mouth from his and throwing her head back as her back arches with pleasure, her brunette tresses sweep her man's thighs as their bodies commence the well practised movements that draws curses and words of love, as well as deep guttural moans from their throats. His hands reach up to caress the firm mounds on her chest as he bends his body just enough to be able to wrap his lips around her soft pink nipples standing to attention with arousal.

Words as such are unnecessary at this point because, when two people are as connected as Finn and Rachel are, their hearts and souls are joined. It doesn't matter if they have been apart for 5 minutes, 24 hours or 12 years, when they come together like this their world is perfect!

Finn has rolled them over and again his puffy lips envelop Rach's left nipple tugging on the soft pink bud with his teeth, before switching sides as he kneels still connected to his love, her legs are wrapped around his upper body, his hands holding firmly but gently her hips, while his own thrust deep into her receptive body. Their combined moans joining the occasional squeak of the bed springs and the thump of the head board against the wall.

By the time they have both given and received everything they have, their bodies shiny with sweat and chests heaving for much needed air, the couple lay satiated and cuddled together as close as two people can be. Murmured words of love floating in the air and settling around them like a satin sheet before the bliss of slumber takes them away to a beautiful place.

~XXXXX~

Finn had organized to meet with Mercedes Jones the singer from the Jazz club at the Good Food café, on Turner Street at 4 pm, he arrived about 10 to the hour and made his way to a quiet table towards the back. He waited, sipping slowly on his coffee whilst re-reading his notes. He was hoping to get a bit more info about Sam Evans and the reason he was in NY, also whether he and Ms Jones were really 'together', like Kurt Hummel had inferred. Finn had no opinion either way if Sam was cheating on his wife, unless it had any bearing on the case.

All he wanted was answers then he could go home and catch up a bit more with Puck and hopefully see Rach again they hadn't yet decided how much time they would spend at each other's apartments, instead they were just letting things settle and get used to each other again... but the way she rubbed his dick, and somehow managed to leave a dark hickey just over his collarbone while they were saying goodbye this morning. Tells him that she is as eager to continue with their reconnecting as he is. His lustful thoughts interrupted by the sound of soft sniffles to his right.

As Finn looks up, his caramel eyes make contact with a pair of dark brown ones set in the beautiful face of a small but curvy African American woman who looks to be in her late 20's. Her dark clothing adding to the distraught aura surrounding her.

"Ms Jones?" At the soft head nod, Finn holds out his right hand and says, "thanks for meeting me, my name is Sen. Det. Finn Hudson, please make yourself comfortable."

As she sits clutching the strap of her small purse tightly, her knuckles threatening to burst through her skin. Finn Takes a minute to look at the woman and the voice in the back of his head tells him that she is genuinely grief stricken.

"Ms Jones can you please tell me about your relationship with Sam Evans, and when you last saw him? Please take your time."

"O-of c-course" blowing her nose before taking a deep breath, Mercedes looks down at her wrist and fingers a shining gold bracelet with what Finn can just see is a diamond covered double heart charm, sparkling against her dark skin. I met Sam on the 15th of June about 5 years ago now I guess, my best friend from high school Kurt Hummel, had just opened the Groove Club and asked me to help him out as an act for opening night, I'm a singer you see… I agreed and before long I was the star act. The club took off and surprisingly we were very popular with the younger set. I was having so much fun and had been spotted by a music scout, and well, things from then on moved very quickly I was signed to 'Soul Music' records in Detroit, for a three record deal which was so wonderful and exciting, I can't forget it… and that was the first time I ever saw Sam… It was a Tuesday, and Kurt, his boyfriend at the time Blaine Anderson, and I were sitting at the bar having a celebratory glass of champagne, before I went up on stage. I realized I had never seen him there before and as I was singing I kept looking at him and noticed he never took his eyes off me. He sent a soft cute but at the same time sexy smile…"

Mercedes pauses, an embarrassed look crossing her pretty face for a mouthful of her tea then continues with her story.

"Well it was like we were connected or something I can't explain it, we just clicked and spent the rest of the evening talking he told me he was from Kentucky and was an agent for a sportswear company, we exchanged phone numbers and just really had a great time, he came to the club every 2nd Tuesday night in the month without fail and after a few months we became lovers and he would spend the night and day after, as Wednesdays' were my day off, before leaving to go back to Kentucky. T-then 6 months ago he started talking seriously about engagement rings, and would ask me all the time what sort I wanted and kept sending me pictures of giant rocks that must have cost a fortune and looked they would take up my whole finger. I kept trying to tell him that I only wanted something small as I wasn't a showy person but as long as it was given with love that was all that mattered. He even talked about getting a place together somewhere maybe in LA, but made me promise not to breathe a word to anyone as he had a lot of planning to do and some important things to take care of first, but wanted it to be somewhat of a surprise when it all came together. Of course I agreed as I had fallen so in love with him and had been looking into getting work out there either as a lounge singer or recording star, I had even done some screen tests for a TV series about a high school glee club."

She sends Finn a small sad smile at the words.

Trying to keep his voice soft so the other customers in the busy café didn't overhear Finn asks,

"So he never said anything about his personal life then?" Finn asks, knowing that telling Mercedes about Mrs. Evans was bound to break her heart even more.

"No… only that he traveled a lot with his job but assured me his feelings for me were real, and that he was born in Georgia but moved to Kentucky for college and worked part time at a sportswear company who then gave him a job after he graduated. Mercedes was watching Finn with a confused look on her face as she continued to absently fiddle with her bracelet.

"When was the last time you saw or had any contact with him?" Finn was scribbling in his note book, wishing this damn interview was over as he hated times like this when he had to pull apart someone's life and expose all the skeletons in their closets so to speak, but he also knew it was necessary even though people got hurt. However, he could never understand a guys need to cheat let alone live a secret double life. Especially with two women poles apart like Quinn Evans and Mercedes Jones… who would be Finn's pick if he was looking for a lady, she just seems much more genuine and down to earth than the blonde perfect show wife who he still suspects, maybe not for the murder but of having a secret of her own.

But thankfully that will never be an issue with him as he now has, back in his life never to leave again the most perfect beautiful woman who is his soul mate and one true love. But he totally gets what Mercedes means about the instant connection she had with Sam, it was the same as his and Rach's tether.

"Well um the last time I saw him was a fortnight ago and he arrived at the club as normal, right on the tick of 7… and w-we spoke on the phone on Monday just gone, he said he had a surprise for me and when he saw me Tuesday night he would tell me all about it, but he never showed… a round of soft sobs at the realization of why her boyfriend never showed has Finn reaching across the table for her hand trying to give her some solace.

"I see, well Ms. Jones please believe me when I say what I have to tell you is bound to make you more upset, but unfortunately... Mr. Evans, wasn't being honest with you."

"W-what do you mean?"

Finn swallows deeply and nervously rubs one large hand over the back of his neck then takes the last mouthful of his coffee before he speaking in a sad tone.

"Sam Evans lived in New Haven Connecticut..., with his wife of 8 years…

He was employed as a traveling IT security specialist at Schuester's Accounting & Banking, based in Dayton Ohio. He apparently met his wife at a combined churches Christmas food drive in New Haven 9 years previously

He was actually born in White House Tennessee, and moved frequently all over South-East USA due to his Father's job, spending his last 2 years of High School at William McKinley HS in Lima Ohio becoming the quarterback, he then attended Lima U as an IT and computing/business major.

He was a fully paid up member of (Body Beautiful gym in New Haven) and (DAYUM! at Dayton gym and health club). He played rec-league football when he could, also guitar in a garage band with various old school buddies when he was in Lima."

Finn pauses at the absolute sadness that surrounds the beautiful woman sitting opposite him, her body seeming to crumple and her face awash with tears, and as he reaches across the small table to again take her shaking hand in his, he tries to convey his sorrow at having to be the one to tell her, her boyfriend wasn't who she thought he was.

He says softly, "Ms Jones..., Mercedes, I'm so very sorry to tell you this, but I have to ask... can you recall any time you were together and felt you were being watched or had any strange phone calls, mail or anything that could give us a clue as to who killed him?"

Finn could see she was trying to stay strong but instead of breaking down she shook her head in the negative to his questioning, and asked in a tone filled with utter misery, betrayal and abandonment "Can you tell me about his wife? What does she look like?"

Finn isn't sure whether he should show her the picture they found tucked into the back of Sam's wallet in a tiny zip lock bag and wrapped around a gold wedding band.

"Please Det. Hudson I'm not going to say or do anything to her I promise, but I'm guessing she doesn't know about me either, I'd only send some flowers or something, please… I really did love him and know he truly loved me too…"

Sighing deeply Finn nods and reaches into his jacket pocket withdrawing a creased color photo of Sam with his arm around the slim waist of a beautiful blonde with bright green eyes as they sit on a white porch swing, her on his lap her head and upper body posed model like, to face the camera lens. Her left hand resting flat against the lapel of his black tuxedo jacket, proudly showing a large diamond surrounded by lots of smaller ones, the jewel covering up the space between her knuckle and finger joint with its entirety. The photo is of them on their wedding day. Mercedes picks it up with a shaky hand, turning it over to read the words written in a neat formal hand.

'The head cheerleader and her QB

A dream come true!

June -10-2008'

When he first saw the picture Finn had thought Sam looked happy as one should on their wedding day, but even though he was smiling, on closer inspection Finn noticed that his smile didn't reach the man's blue eyes.

The only sounds at the table from then on were quiet sobs of devastation and complete and utter sadness. All Finn could do was again say how very sorry he was and slide a business card cross the table asking Mercedes to please call him if she remembered anything no matter how small or unimportant it might seem to her. He thanked her for her time and stood up, asking if she was okay to get home or did she want him to call a cab. She just shook her head and whispered that she will be ok but just wanted to be alone for a bit. Finn again apologizes before making his way out feeling terrible at the look on the poor woman's pretty face at the secret double life her boyfriend was living, and back to the office to let Mike know the newest info.

During the 15 minute walk back to the office Finn was racking his brain trying to figure out who would have wanted Sam Evans dead, and decided it had to be either a jealous wannabe boyfriend of Mercedes Jones or someone on his wife's side who had found out he was playing away from home and stepped in to protect his wife's reputation, or worse some crazy person trying out an idea to see what would happen? Finn hoped it wasn't the last one and they weren't gonna carry on coz the last thing the police needed was a crazy serial killer on the loose.

Arriving back at the office Finn is greeted by a wide smiling Mike Chang, and not immediately noticing his desk Finn is surprised when Mike slaps him on the back and says in a cheeky tone.

"Man Huddy you really must have rocked the lady 's world the other night for her to send YOU flowers, just wondering though if that is what they are calling the dentist nowadays huh? No wonder you were so fucking smiley the morning after, dude, way to go man! … Though I gotta say the dead leaves and the black flowers are a bit different..., creepy… but hey as long as you got some lovin' it's all good…

With a puzzled W.T.F look on his face Finn looks over to his desk, well the tiny bit he can see, under the massive bunch of flowers, that was made up on closer inspection of black roses, dry leaves, and thorn covered branches a small black envelope stuck on the black vase and when Finn ripped it off and opened it while sending Mike another hard look as if to say what the hell, this isn't fucking funny dude, how did this get in here? Tearing his eyes from Mike's now worried face Finn opens the piece of red card to read in bold black font the words laced with malice.

KEEP AWAY FROM RACHEL YOU BASTARD, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF SUCH A BEAUTIFUL ANGEL.

THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY WARNING! OR THE NEXT PRESENT YOU GET WILL BE

A NICE SHINY BULLET BETWEEN THE EYES

AND THESE FLOWERS WILL SIT ON YOUR GRAVE WHILE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!

I'LL BE WATCHING

"The FUCK…?

~XXXXX~

A/N: Oh no... I wonder who has a problem with our Finn?


	7. Chapter seven

"Ooohhh yeah baby, I'm nearly there.. god Rach… I love you…"

"P-please Finny take me with you, I can't… I love you so much… BABY THAT'S IT OOOHHHH….YES YES!

After a restless and pointless attempt at sleep, Rachel groaned when she heard the alarm buzzing, her x rated dreams making her spend three quarters of the night tossing and turning and missing the warm comfort and sexy sleepy noises made by her man. In the weeks since they had become Finchel take two, it was the first time she and Finn had been apart for more than one night in a row and it was nigh on impossible to relax or indeed sleep without him next to her.

Not to mention she missed the sex, which when she thought about it had her face and body instantly flushing hot, and her insides tingling at the way their naked bodies joined in perfect mind blowing and breath-stealing lovemaking. Yet they were still discovering new ways to turn the other on and take their sexy times to new levels of fun that left them panting and sweaty and more in love with each other than ever. She was now complete in the knowledge that giving him a chance that day to explain why he did what he did, had been the right thing to do, and both of them after 12 long lonely years were finally able to 'get it right' and be together as was written in the stars when they were 13 years old.

Cursing again at the clock when she noticed she was running late for work, her body still electrified and wound up from her dreams she jumped in the shower, wishing she had time to relax by way of her ' special friend' or the massaging shower head, obviously she'd much rather have her Finn, (but a girl sometimes has to take matters into her own hands so to speak). Then throwing on the first outfit she put her hands on, quickly making a travel cup of last resort instant coffee, hoping the 43 beans supposedly in every cup, would give her a boost, and checking Barbra's feed bowls in the kitchen are full, she calls out a goodbye to the cat, smiling when she realises Barbra is probably still fast asleep like always on Finn's side of the bed. She grabs her purse, briefcase and laptop bag, and in her hurry to get out her front door instantly trips over a box, not yet realising her coffee had spilt all over her clothes.

Stamping her feet and fuming with irritation she says loudly to the empty hallway "Oh for goodness sake, can this day get any freaking worse?" Glaring down at the cause of her troubles, she notices her name scrawled in a messy hand across the top, a deeply puzzled look masking her beautiful face, but not really having the time to delve any further into the mystery she just picks up the box and turns around to go back inside, placing the long florists box on her dining table, before opening it to reveal a huge bunch of yellow sunflowers. Not bothering to look for a card or note only finding attached to the rubber band holding the flowers together, a small piece of red card cut in the shape of a heart. Due to her lateness she just quickly puts the flowers in the largest jug she can put her hands on quickly, smiling while she fills it with water at the thought of Finn ordering and sending her the flowers as a way of apologizing for missing out on their planned together time. She picks off a tiny but open flower and tucks it into the loose bun on the crown of her head.

It did strike her as a little odd though that he would send her sunflowers when for as long as they had known each other he had been aware that her all time favorite flowers' were soft pink star gazer lilies and dark pink tulips, and would often surprise her with a bunch, accompanied by his sexy dimpled smile and the words "Just because." She shrugs and thinks maybe the florist didn't have any and thought that the sunflowers were the next best thing.

She curses again when she notices that her soft pink blouse is stained with coffee, the change of outfit making her miss her regular train and needless to say by the time she gets to work 50 minutes later, she is in a foul mood mostly due to the fact she hasn't seen Finn for the last couple of days and nights, and only spoken to him briefly via phone calls, as he was busy working on his current case of finding Sam Evans's killer. He told her off the record, That they had been lucky with a call from Sam's boss Will Schuester in Ohio, who said that mail had been delivered to the office in Dayton for Sam Evans, and there now was a big bundle some of which looked to be important business letters.

To make her day even worse as soon as she stepped off the escalator at the subway station and onto the pavement for the 10 minute walk to her office she is nearly knocked over by a bicycle courier who was obviously too busy singing along to the deafening music in his ears to watch out for innocent pedestrians.

Finally arriving at her office, she dumps her bags heavily on the desk in front of her, slumps into her oversized super comfy chair, and leans her head against the head rest, lets out a deep sigh and exclaims aloud to the thin air "God, I wish I could go home and start this damn day over again!"

After a couple of minutes regaining her composure, Rachel decides to head down to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee, thinking even the stuff they serve there will help her kick-start her brain and keep her going for a little while at least.

Just as she reaches her door she is stopped by her junior work assistant Hamish, holding in his hands proudly and right in her line of vision an extra large Starbucks cup and a small paper carry bag, containing some sort of bakery item she can tell is filled with apple and cinnamon, the delicious aroma wafting from inside making her mouth water, and her tummy gurgle with the anticipation of food. The happy smile on his face and wide glazed eyes make Rachel (who is older than him by more years than she cares to count) cringe a little, due to the intensity and hero worship like excitement. But nevertheless she appreciates the thought.

In a nervous high pitched voice, and in Rachel's opinion much too chirpy for this hour of the day. Hamish swallows deeply causing his Adam's apple to move against his throat before he gushes loudly.

"H-hi Ms Berry, how are you this morning, can I just say you look lovely and I think that flower in your hair it is so...so… sunny looking... but it doesn't come close, to your beautiful face and especially when you smile..., a-as you weren't here by the usual time of 8 am on the dot, I -I figured you must have been running late so I thought I'd get you a coffee. I really hope everything is ok with you, and you aren't sick or anything..."

Hamish takes a deep breath after his fast paced dialogue. His face flushes a dark pink and perspiration beads on his upper lip and across his acne scared forehead, as his shaky hands' sort of thrust the cup and paper bag into Rachel's hands.

Slightly stunned at her assistant's happy mood Rachel steps back a little worried that the force of the boy's enthusiastic gesturing will cause the hot drink to end up all over her clothes, and not wanting a repeat of that she takes the items from a still widely grinning Hamish with a soft smile and a quiet "Thank you Hamish that is very thoughtful of you."

His smile literally blinding her with its intensity Rachel just nods as Hamish speaks again "You are more than welcome Ms Berry, I'd do anything to see your beautiful smile, I'll er… um … just go and… um finish those slide groupings now."

At Hamish's words and weird look Rachel's frazzled mood changes to one of slight concern, as his obvious crush on her seemed to be gaining momentum. She wonders whether she should speak to Finn about it because added to today's, overly affectionate greeting there is on random days, little cards or trinkets left on her desk as a way of thanks for anything she does for him, even if it is only guiding him to the correct passage in a text book or particular shelf in the supply room. She shook her head trying to rid her mind of the conversation and Hamish's implied feelings brushing it off as just a crush, and doesn't want to bother Finn with such a trivial matter, knowing how a jealous Finn will react, (then again jealous Finn makes for an extra hot and sexy Finn, and thinking of the last time that happened in high school Rachel quickly puts the cup and food bag on her desk and heads straight for the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face to calm down).

Now more wound up than ever, she is wondering how on earth she is going to be able to focus on her long list of jobs, but decides that keeping extra busy would calm down her anxiety and suppressed tensions, and make the time until Finn's return to New York fly by.

XXXXX

"Well I reckon we've done all we can here in Ohio, I mean our Vic's boss gave us a couple of leads at least as to why Sam Evans was in NY, Then you have his Ohio friends and workmates everyone it seems, but Mrs Evans knew about his lady friend and as none of them had ever liked the wife one iota, they were all more than happy to keep Sam's secret, happy he had finally found some happiness, also all that mail we now have plenty to go on. So why don't we head back home? Do you want to call the airport man and get us a flight asap? I just wanna quickly call Rach, fuck I've missed her!"

At his friend's funny look Finn reads his mind, sighs and says with a soft yet serious smile "Yeah, yeah I know we spent 12 years apart and alone, but now I've got her back even being apart for 5 minutes is way too long... but dude, you can't tell me you aren't hanging out to see your lady love too, 4 days is a long time man!"

Mike's cheeky grin and head nod accompanied by a fist bump with his good friend has him digging in his pocket for his cell and speed dialing the Dayton Airport smiling widely when told there are two seats on the next flight to New York leaving Dayton in two hours. Letting Finn know, the two men finish collecting their belongings and head down to reception to hail a cab. Well Mike does, as Finn is too busy on his cell, Mike turns away and tries to focus on his own phone but the way Finn is acting like a teenager with a crush is making him feel like he is eavesdropping…

Impatiently waiting for Rachel to pick up Finn is drumming his fingers against his thigh a slight frown causing his eyebrows to dip. Mike knew the second Rachel answered, as a happy contented look took over Finn's face and turned his features from the hard no-nonsense police officer to a romantic goofy love struck guy reunited with his woman and as Mike has already said Rachel is one hell of a sexy woman. (He is thankful Finn never heard him tell Puck or he would still be picking his teeth out of the carpet, not that he would ever do anything as he had been madly in love with Tina since forever and was planning to propose on St Valentines Day next week). He shakes his head and continues with his own phone call, frowning when he only gets Tina's answering service but he leaves her a message anyway.

His tone soft and passionate as he says "Hi baby, have you missed me?… Finn feigns a pout as he listens "Well I've sure missed you and can't wait to see you again..." turning his back on Mike and dropping his voice to barely a whisper Finn continues. "You know we won't be leaving the apartment for a good 24 hours don't you, you wanna know why?..." His tone then turning husky, "I plan on sexing my beautiful lady up coz I have missed her so freaking much, nor have I slept more than 30 minutes at a time she knows I can't sleep without her…" Sighing sadly at Rachel's words he says "I know honey but I will be back in New York by about 7: pm NYC time this evening... ok baby, I gotta go cab's here, see you at home very soon... love you too..."

As Finn ends the call he remembers the bunch of dead flowers and the threatening note that arrived in his office the day before he left for Ohio, he reminded Mike to not breathe a word about it to Rachel as he didn't want to worry her. How dare someone threaten him to stay away from Rachel, he vowed to spend as much time as possible with his love to make sure she was safe and that this sick creeper stayed the fuck away from her. He was worried though, about the threat on his life, it would be stupid not to take this shit seriously, but figured he had the support of Mike and his other buddies on the force and if it came down to a shoot-out with this guy … (he was without bragging top of his class in marksman ship at the academy and was still an excellent shot). Nothing was gonna take Rachel away from him and he was prepared to do what was necessary to be by her side for a long time to come.

XXXXX

Later that night just as Rachel steps out of the shower, wrapped in only a fluffy white towel and a smaller one wrapped turban style around her head, she hears the security system buzzer, letting her know she had a visitor. Smiling that the person down stairs was the one she was waiting for she looked at the CCTV of the foyer giggling like a school girl when she saw her Finn standing there, and looking straight into the camera, his trademark dimple producing side smile poking out through the sexy scruff on his face, and taking up the entire small screen. She pressed the speaker button and says in the sexiest tone she can muster,

"Yes, can I help you sir?" trying to hold back her giggles at Finn's look of surprise and the sudden movement of his right hand in a southerly direction.

"It is the police and I've a warrant to do a comprehensive search of all persons residing in this apartment, and if you are naked Miss then that will save me time."

"I don't know officer can you show me your credentials" I can't just let anyone in you know, my boyfriend is due back soon and I don't know what he would think if he came home and saw me sliding this soft white towel off my freshly showered smooth vanilla scented naked body..., in front of a hot sexy man... though I wonder if such a big strong policeman as you look to be would be able to assist little ole me by rubbing some of my favourite body lotion all over m..."

A deep growl then a heavy sigh from the other side of the camera has Rachel nearly bursting with giggles when Finn says "Oh well if you are too busy Miss maybe I'll come back another day, I'll just go and see if I can find another lady to help me maybe there is a blonde band groupie nearby..."

Rachel presses the button to open the door. Her bottom lip between her teeth as she firstly removes her hair towel and shaking her long brunette tresses out, leaving them in a damp strawberry scented swathe that falls over her shoulders and down to her waist, at the same time loosening the towel from around her body, then running her fingers through the damp strands and styles sections to cover her boobs. She is still in the same spot just to the side of the front door when it opens and within seconds it is slammed shut and locked, and she finds herself being picked up in a bridal carry, her mouth taken hostage by the only pair of lips she has ever kissed and the only ones she ever wants to kiss.

A series of deep groans and sexy moans follow the reunited couple to their bedroom, until a lack of air forces them to pull apart, and before any words are spoken she is alone on the bed, her chest heaving as she tries to regain some air in her lungs, while Finn has stood up and is ripping his clothes off at lightening speed, paying no mind to the buttons, his caramel eyes heavy with lust never leaving her wide brown ones. The only movement in the room besides Finn shedding his clothes, is the lace curtain gently blowing in the breeze from the open window on the fire escape that is allowing the muted noises of the city to fill the air, along with the smell of the recent rainfall on the concrete side walks and buildings.

Rachel pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, before swiping her tongue across her suddenly dry lips and she whispers a soft "Hi baby I missed you Finny"

In a tone filled with want Finn utters, "Oh Rach, not nearly as much as I missed you babe, now what was that about needing some big strong sexy policeman to rub some lotion or something into your beautiful naked body hmm?"

Rachel giggles and licks her lips again and as she runs her eyes over her man standing in all his naked glory his tattoos as always turn her on knowing when he got them he was still so in love with her even though they were apart, then there is his very impressive manhood at full mast and his hard lean body just waiting to take her to the heights of ecstasy and beyond, she tells herself that he is all she will ever need and is so thankful they found each other. But at that precise moment in time, with moist eyes all she can do is open her arms wide and say in more breath than actual words "I love you Finn Hudson for ever faithfully"

"If you say so baby, and just for the record I love you too faithfully and forever"

And as their bodies joined in their own beautiful dance, nothing in the world could spoil their moment they were lost in the bliss of their lovemaking, combined moans and words of love as they reached their peaks, the headboard bumping against the wall with the force of Finn's thrusts. Rachel begging him loudly for more and as they fell off the pinnacle each screaming their lovers name they collapsed in a sweaty satiated jumble of bodies. Words of love exchanged as they fall asleep in the only place they have ever felt at home… in each other's arms.

Finn and Rachel fell into contented slumbers totally unaware of the person sitting on the fire escape spying on them, he was shivering with cold but at the same time burning up with a dangerous jealous rage. Cursing in his mind the tall policeman who is obviously too fucking stupid to take the message seriously that he sent with the flower arrangement. As he makes his way silently down the well worn iron ladder of the fire escape he says to the night air his hot breath misting in the freezing February air.

"Well Detective Hudson you dumb bastard, as you didn't take my first warning seriously, you have used up your only chance and as you aren't a fucking cat with nine fucking lives, you had better watch your back..."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, what do you think of our creepy stalker?

Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review, Hopefully, I won't make you all wait so long for the next update.

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter eight

Sam's suitcase is found hidden in a packing shed at a garden store, about 10 blocks from the railway station by the store owner who brought it in to the station. Finn, after confirming it did in actual fact belong to their murder victim by the luggage tag attached inside, immediately took it down to Rachel at her lab at the New York Hospital. Telling Mike he would wait for the results, but really he just wanted to see his girl. He waited while she did an initial test for traces of the poison and fingerprints. While she worked he just sat there watching her with a goofy look on his face but every time their eyes made contact, Rach would blush sexily and bite her lip forcing him to change position on his seat to find a more comfortable way of sitting.

Inside the case she only found basic bathroom supplies and a couple of changes of clothing. But after a turn through an x ray machine the black non nondescript suitcase, was found to have a hidden pocket… which contained another cell phone still with some charge. Pulling on a pair of examination gloves, Finn turned it on after connecting the charger and searched the address book finding only 1 name against a New York number. Nestled inside a tiny velvet pillow secreted inside a small dark blue jewellers box, was a simple but elegant diamond and yellow gold engagement ring, a half empty packet of condoms, and a 10in x 8in photo album filled with pictures of a handsome blond man with a wide smile on his face his blue eyes shining with happiness, and a beautiful African/American woman, whose beaming bright in love smile lit up the paper. The close body contact and blissful looks on the couple's faces showing clearly how in love they were.

Finn recognised the look on the man's face and immediately knew what he was feeling, as every photo of himself and Rach taken over the years had his smile just as wide. Finn recollects his thoughts about Sam's smile in the wedding photo he showed Ms Jones and could very clearly see he was a 1000 times happier with the beautiful, talented jazz singer, and thinks what a pity it is they were unable to get together in the open.

Finn flipped through the photo album, smiling sadly at the many shots of Sam Evans and his lady love Mercedes Jones as they walked hand in hand along the bank of what looked like the Hudson River and others on the Ferris wheel at Coney Island and the Bronx Zoo, some were just simple ones of them curled up on a sofa just relaxed and happy, or doing normal couple things like cooking or washing dishes. All the photos had the date written on the back, But the one that made Finn the saddest and angriest all at once was dated just 1 week before his untimely passing, on what he assumed was Mercedes Birthday as she was wearing a plastic crown with the words 'Birthday Princess' . Sam was leaning over the fancy set, candle lit dinner table pressing his lips against her cheek as he handed her a square box wrapped in gold paper with a red ribbon tied around it (he figured from the way she kept rubbing it the pretty gold bracelet Mercedes was wearing the day they met in the coffee shop was the present in the box). The photos all looked from the sometimes odd angles, to have been taken by either Sam or Mercedes.

Attached with a red paper clip to the album's back cover was a business card for 'ABS-R-THE GO' gym and health center in Brooklyn NY and scrawled on the back 555-432-110 and the initials BJ.

Finn immediately takes a photo of the card with his phone and sends it through to Mike with a message asking him to check it out.

Also attached to the inside of the pocket by a small bulldog clip was an A4 envelope, bearing the return address of Braxton, Thwaites and Polsen, Family Lawyers and Private Investigators Agency 1479 Bakershill Blvd, Chattanooga Tennessee, addressed to Mr Samuel Oswald Evans at his office address in Dayton Ohio. Finn remembers other letters from the same people in the bundle he and Mike brought back from Ohio. On lifting the flap on the previously opened envelope Finn sees the documents are the final Marital Dissolution papers lodged on his behalf by the lawyers and already bearing Sam's signature dated just 3 days before his death, the only thing missing was Quinn's signature, a bright yellow post it note was attached with an appointment time and date (Jan 21 /2016 10:am) for the lawyers to visit with Quinn for her signature) to make their marriage legally over on the grounds of unreconcilable differences.

Also in the envelope are half a dozen USB sticks, a large number of colour photographs held together with another brightly colored paper clip and a thick sheaf of printed pages listing dates/times/places that a Mrs Quinn Evans was seen in the company of a young blonde woman, discovered to be her natural born daughter... Courtney Stokton-Bassett, aged 16 years.

"Wow Rach look at this babe..."

"What is it Finn?" Rachel asks, as she drapes her arms around his shoulders and presses her face close to his neck, cheekily pushing her lips against the pulse she could see beating strongly under his skin, Smiling at the sexy groan Finn lets out at her attentions. He swallows deeply and clears his throat and says huskily as she looks at the papers he is holding up.

"From the first time I saw her I had a gut feeling that Quinn Evans was hiding something, she never seemed to be genuinely sad that her husband has just died, I just figured she was suffering from delayed grief or something and once the shock wore off she'd show it, but the overly flirty way she was with me the day she came to the office..., but man I never expected this!

Besides the fact Sam was filing for divorce and the Lawyers were due to visit with her for her to sign the papers. She has apparently been meeting for the last 18 months, her daughter, whom she gave away in her sophomore year of high school and has apparently kept the secret from Sam their entire marriage. The child was adopted at birth to a Mr. and Mrs. Regan and Marrese Stokton-Bassett of Millionaires row, Newport Rhode Island. Man how could she keep lie and something like that from her husband all these years!"

At Finn's words Rachel stiffens and drops her hands from around his neck, and takes a deep breath, her normally soft tone taking on a jealous edge as she asks, "What do you mean she was all flirty with you Finn?"

With a puzzled look on his face, Finn's "Huh?" make Rachel bristle with jealousy.

"Finn Hudson! you just said that Mrs Evans was being flirty, I mean she is a very beautiful woman so I can understand why most men would … I mean... she is prettier than me..."

His mind finally clicked on to what Rachel meant, Finn spins around on his stool and wraps his long arms around Rachel's tiny waist pulling her against his hard body, groaning with want as her center pressed against his groin, he locks his playful soft caramel eyes on her sad brown ones and smiles, making his dimples pop out.

"Shut up Rach"

Pouting and slightly shocked Rachel, with a sharp edge to her voice says "Finn don't tell me to be quiet mmphh..."

A few intense minutes with their lips locked in a breath stealing and mind numbing kiss, Finn pulls away taking in a deep lung full of air, before he tenderly pulls Rachel onto his lap wrapping one arm around her waist and the other cupping her thigh, so she doesn't fall off, his thumb rubbing the same spot every so often.

"Rach please just listen for a minute baby and I will tell you, though can I just say you have no reason on earth to be jealous of that woman."

Sucking on her bottom lip and slowly tucking a strand of wayward hair behind her ear Rachel nods for Finn to continue.

Smiling at her he starts, "Well the day Sam Evans' body had been found at Grand Central, we got in touch with the boys up in New Haven to let Mrs Evans know and to see if she could come to New York for the process of identifying the body." Nodding at Finn Rachel tells him to continue as she knows the procedure.

"Ok well, the next day Mrs Evans arrived and Mike went down stairs to pick her up, coz I was too busy being all mopy and depressed staring at the photo I have of you and me at your high school graduation do you remember the day baby…?"

A small head movement against his chest urges him to go on.

"Well I was still angry and in a shitty mood after seeing you at the scene, knowing I had caused us both years of hurt and unhappiness..."

Rachel's body jolts up and she cups Finn's face in her little hands, leans in to press a soft kiss on his mouth before murmuring a soft "Finny please don't beat yourself up about it any more baby, we are back where we should be, so please continue."

Nodding his head and pressing another little kiss on the tip of her nose, Finn takes a deep breath and swallows, getting his memories somewhat in order, but as the blonde didn't leave any lasting impressions on him so recalling the conversation wasn't that easy.

"Ok, well um… from the minute she arrived she was like all flirty and giving me funny looks, even when she was hearing about her husband she never seemed to really care and looked like she was only play crying, and all she did when we took her to the morgue, other than get drooled over by St Jerkman was watch me. Then when you came to the office with your report, she was doing the same thing sending me funny looks and winking at me. I nearly blew my top when she got up and tried to slap you. Mike even said later after he showed her to the bathroom that when she came out she had a strange determined look plastered on her face almost like she was plotting something. Then when I was on my way back in after talking to you in the hall she stood in front of me and every time I moved she followed, pressing her body against me and rubbing her hands over my chest…"

Finn has to smile at the jealous growl from Rach and the way she wraps one arm tighter around his middle whilst her other hand is rubbing little teasing circles over his chest through his shirt, before stopping on the tattoo over his heart.

"But baby please know she didn't even register on my interest meter, though I do remember thinking at the time that she was probably a bitchy cheerleader in high school always stepping all over the other kids, thinking she was better than the rest and I was glad I didn't know her then. All I could think about was you and how much I'd been missing you. Also every time she moved her left hand and the giant rock blinded everyone in sight, I was remembering how much better the ring I placed on your finger looked and how much it meant to both of us… and one day real soon I hope to put it back or get a new one... if you want to even accept it after everything that happened but I love you and never want to be without you again..."

All of a sudden Finn feels his shirt getting wet and Rachel's tiny hands tightly fisting the cotton material. Alarmed, he pulls away trying to see Rachel's face but she has it buried in his neck. He says in a soothing tone, "Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you..." then more to himself "Damn! Hudson you idiot can you never not make her cry?"

Sniffling away her tears and lifting her teary face to his, they lock eyes and instead of the anger and hurt he was expecting to see Finn can only see love and a determination which becomes clear with her softly spoken words.

"Thank you for telling me all that, I know deep down she meant nothing to you, your feelings for me have always been very obvious, that is probably why she was playing games, without even knowing the history we share, I mean who could blame her, if I may say so you are one sexy man Finn Hudson, but just in case she ever tries to come on to you again she will have to deal with your very much in love and totally unwilling to share fiancée`..."

Watching Finn's eyes go all soft and teary as her words sink in she reaches up to undo the chain from around her neck and slowly slides the beautiful heart shaped diamond ring off and places it in Finn's hand. Then pressing her lips against his, whispers,

"I love you, ask me again."

Through his tears all Finn can do is deepen the kiss and after a few minutes tenderly take hold of her tiny left hand and utter just two words "Finchel Forever" as he slides on the tiny ring.

Halfway through their newly engaged persons kiss Finn has to pull away to answer his cell blaring from the depths of his trouser pocket.

"Hudson… oh hey Mike what's up dude?… WHAT! not again who is this prick? I don't fucking care how many bunches of dead flowers or threatening letters he sends, I tell you man no one is gonna make me leave my fiancee,… sigh … ok I'll be back asap. Yeah man? Oh thanks yeah we just did in Rach's office I know… yeah but just perfect for us, catch you soon bye."

Her pitch rising a few notches with worry Rachel takes his hands and asks "Finny what's wrong? What did you mean threatening letters and what flowers are you talking about, oh wait do you mean those beautiful sunflowers, but they weren't dead? I meant to thank you…"

Finn scares Rachel by suddenly jumping off the stool and dumping her on her feet gripping her upper arms in a firm hold and with a worried tone of voice says

"When did you get flowers Rach was it recently?

"Finn you are scaring me please tell me what is going on, Is someone trying to hurt you?"

His voice strained with tension Finn says tersely "Raacchh, please just tell me about these freaking flowers."

Nodding her head nervously and biting her bottom lip she begins, "O-Ok, well um… let me think it was um Tuesday and I was running late for work, because I didn't sleep much that night before due to some dreams … and well you weren't next to me. Because you were away in Ohio with Mike, and then when I stepped out the front door I literally tripped over a long florists box. It was was just sitting there with was no label or anything just my name scrawled across the top. I-I honestly thought you had sent them as a surprise so I wouldn't miss you,"

Rachel looks at Finn and melts a little at the soft look in his beautiful eyes and the way his lips have formed into a tender side smile, he just leans forwards and kisses the tip of her nose before urging her on with a soft "what happened next baby".

"Oh well um… I opened the box and found it was full of bright yellow sunflowers and as I was putting them in water I thought it was strange you would send them as you know my favourites have always been…

"Pink stargazer's"

"Pink stargazer lilies"

Giggling at their in sync words, Finn takes her hands and squeezes encouragingly

"Well yeah anyway by this time I was really late but thought maybe the florist made a mistake or something but I picked a tiny flower off and tucked into my hair and left then when I got to work… OH my Finny… Hamish!"

"Who is Hamish Rachel?"

A/N: Do we think it is Hamish? I wonder who this BJ character is Hmm? Do you think Quinn's story is tied up in Sam's death?

Please review and let me know what you think. I'm hoping the rest of this story will play out like I have planned in my head, and still be interesting to read

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter nine

2006 NYPD Police Academy: Finn's POV in flashback.

"Welcome, our newest batch of recruits to one of the finest Police force training facilities in the country, my name is Deputy Chief Stonewall, commanding officer.

Firstly, let me just tell you the mission of the training bureau is to transform civilians into law enforcement professionals, equipped with the necessary academic and tactical knowledge to protect the life, rights, property and dignity of ALL the residents of the city of NEW YORK.

We believe that a well trained Police professional will have a favourable impact on the diverse communities they serve, will be respected by their peers, and will be emulated by other law enforcement agencies. We endeavour to facilitate training utilising technology, research and development and meticulous instruction, to ensure that members of the Police department can continue to be lauded as New York's finest. All the curriculum is continually reviewed and revised to ensure it remains current and at the optimum level for new recruits to gain the additional skills and knowledge for them to draw upon during the tenure of their hopefully long and rewarding careers.

Under the guidance of my motivated and highly experienced personal, we hope to transform you into the best of the best by offering the most relevant, current and comprehensive training grounded in the principles of effective community relations, vigilant pursuit of crime reduction and relentless identification, deterrence and pro active response to terrorist related incidents. As well as all the instruction and help in the many fields covered in the curriculum. Then after 26 weeks put you on the streets as properly trained and capable police officers. Ready to care for and protect the fine citizens of the great city and boroughs of New York. For the first few weeks you will paired up with another recruit to go through the hand to hand and self defence program. Your squad leader will inform you who your partner is a bit later but for now good luck and I look forward to seeing you all back here for your graduation ceremony, ready to award one of you the best recruit in course medal."

Finn Hudson, claps along with the rest of his fellow soon to be policemen as Deputy Chief Stonewall steps down from the dais. Finn is waiting for his squad leader to organise them all into pairs and start their instruction.

He can't wait to begin his training and as he has no life outside the academy, which he will call home for at least the next 6 months he is determined to be the one who is named best of the best. Because he figures he has to do it for himself, and by extension Rachel by becoming the man she always told him he was and somehow get her back. His mind wanders as always to the tiny woman who has held his heart hostage with no chance of release, (not that he wants her to give it back no matter how high the ransom) since they were 13 years old, and for the past 2 years he has been hoping to run into her somewhere in New York or at least see her. He guesses he might have had an answer or some sort of contact from her to one of the 5000 or so text messages or letters he'd written, if he'd had the freaking balls to send them or even answer one of hers …

"Alright people listen up so we can get this show on the road. My name is Lieutenant Winchester, you will all be sorted alphabetically by your surname, so pay attention and when you hear your group called make your way to your squad leader, who you will address as either Sir, Instructor or Officer."

He indicated to his right where a half dozen or so officers were standing holding clipboards and had different colored bands around their upper right arms.

"A to J you are in red squad, move over to Sergeant Westerly, Kto R, blue squadwith Sergeant Greenwood, S to Z, green squad you are with Sergeant LeCruize. Good luck to you all" and with that he walked away.

Finn started to move towards the officer wearing the red band. When he reached the formidable looking 40-ish man, dressed in dark blue fatigues, tucked into laced ankle high boots, and a cap decorated with the academy insignia. Finn just saluted him telling him in a strong sure voice "Cadet F C Hudson, Sir." Then after being acknowledged by the sergeant's return salute, Finn stood in line tall and straight as a redwood tree anxious and more than ready to begin his training. Getting slightly pissed off by a couple of guys who were taking much longer than was really necessary to walk the 20 feet from the middle of the auditorium to the side. Finally the 30 or so newbies in red squad had got themselves organised, and by late that afternoon the new recruits had been paired up with the person they would spend the first four weeks with.

Finn recognised his partner as one of the guys who were holding things up earlier, so on introducing himself by way of a handshake, his tone no nonsense and not overly friendly he says."Finn Hudson, good to meet you."

"Yeah BobbieDe'Jansen, likewise dude. Man this place is a riot any idea when we get free time? I was thinking a boys night out at a bar would be a great way to get to know each other without the fucking officersalwaysbreathing down a guy's neck plus the chicks' love a guy in a uniform and you canonly help yourself for so long… if you get my drift, HA, HA."

Finn wasn't planning on getting too friendly with anyone at the academy but he had to be both civil to and trusting of his new 'partner' as the training they would be doing in self defence could later on make all the difference between a good and a bad result. But this guy after only five minutes and the few words of shit he dribbled out, had already made the top of Finn's list of people to avoid as much as possible.

Finn sighed in resignation when he saw his bed when he entered their barracks, coz like always his long legs would be hanging off the end. But then he wasn't here for a holiday he was here to learn and work hard and had decided to do as much extra training as he could for a couple of reasons, firstly to be the best and secondly to make sure he fell into a deep exhaustion forced sleep every night, primarily so he wouldn't spend the time awake and wishing he was curled up next to his tiny brunette angel.

~xxx~

Finn loved the work, the physical training was hard and some of the theory stuff kicked his ass like a mother fucker but he stuck it out some nights forgoing dinner and spending the time in the academy library, he ignored the jibes and teasing of some of the others for being a nerd but had the last laugh because after every exam he was always awarded marks in the top 5%.

The longer Finn knew him, the more he thought that Bobbie De'Jansen was a royal pain in the ass, he was always having a dig at Finn any chance he got for working hard and claiming he must be on with the instructors and getting 'special privileges'. Finn was thankful they were no longer partners, and was amazed he was still there because, their initial ''friendship' turned sour after about 3 weeks due to the fact Finn beat Bobbie every time on the self defence and fitness course…, and well, pretty much every other aspect of their training. Which Bobbie seemed to take personally and did all he could to try and get Finn into trouble. It didn't help De'Jansen's moods when Finn was singled out for extra training and stuff that most of the regular recruits didn't get chance to do, and be commended by the various instructors when asked to step up and demonstrate the different skills.

One day just as Finn was making his way back from the rifle range where he'd been having extra sniper and sharp shooting lessons, he passed De'Jansen and a couple of others outside the cafeteria, as they were heading into dinner. Bobbie couldn't help but give Finn a mouthful of trash talk.

"Jeez Hudson, there is more to life than cramming your brown nose in the fucking books all day and night don'tca know, even though you don't got no life outside this place, or gettin' any action with the chicks, prob'ly coz you are too busy playing with your dick all the time, HA, HA, but whatev's man that leaves all the chicks for the rest of us REAL men. Man I can't wait till my RDO!"

Thinking he was being real funny De'Jansen held up a hand for his just as dopey buddies to high five, then turning their backs on Finn and waking into the mess hall cackling like half-wits.

Finn just ignored him and carried on his way, he was not going to get expelled for thumping the prick, but he WAS hoping he would put a toe just that little bit farther across the line and get his own dumb ass self kicked out. He was not the sort of officer the NYPD needed on the streets anyway.

Finn had overheard one of his fellow recruits telling another that Officer Westerly had apparently had a couple of official reports of misconduct from other recruits, about De'Jansen's bad mouthing and general ass-hole behaviour and after speaking with Deputy Chief Stonewall had put him on notice.

~xxx~

When Finn had been at the academy 3 months, he was entitled to an RDO (rostered day off). He let his parents know, who then decided to come to town and meet up at their favourite Chinese restaurant and take Finn to dinner celebrate his birthday. (His birthday was another couple of weeks away but he wasn't due for leave then. Though ever since he and Rachel had separated(he refused point blank to say split up cozthat sounded too permanent and final, and he knew deep in his soul they wouldpick up where they left off once the freaking universe sorted its self, their tether was too strong), he had distanced himself from anything that seemed fun because it brought back all the happy times they had shared and when it came to birthdays, he was particularly moody remembering the dinner he tried to cook and surprise Rachel with when they were in collage. But his mom being the way she is, sorta used the emotional blackmail trick to get him to go.

"Mom... I need to study I've got a big exam coming up and I have to make sure …."

"Honey I'm sure your instructors will be ok with you leaving the books for a few hours, and after all I hardly see you any more, but you know I…, well me and Bob are so very proud of you don't you? I was only telling Marla Puckerman the other week over coffee that all our boys have done us proud and have turned into such handsome wonderful men and it is so hard to believe that the tiny babies that we carried for nine months and went through such hard labour and delivery then struggled so much to bring up on our own …."

Sighing deeply Finn gives in knowing deep down his mom wasn't trying to make him feel bad but… he interjects by saying. "Ok, ok Mom I'll be there and yes I'll try and find my happy hat, just for you. See you on Saturday night Mom, be safe, love you."

"I love you too honey see you soon."

Once she hangs up the phone Carole immediately calls her best friend Marla Puckerman.

"Hello?

"Hi Marla it's Carole, how are you?"

"Carole, Hi I'm good thanks, how are things on the shore? Have you heard from Finn lately and how is he going at the academy?"

"He is doing really well thanks, in actual fact I've just been speaking with him and managed to talk him into meeting Bob and I in town on Saturday for an early birthday dinner, and was wondering if Noah was still home and would like to join us … also I was hoping you could give me an update on how Rachel is doing? Just in case Finny asks … Oh I know they haven't had any contact for a couple of years now, but knowing my son as I do, I know how stubborn and sorry he is and how very deeply he still loves Rachel..."

~xxx~

Finn arrives at the Jade Palace just before 6pm and is shown to a table, where already waiting for him are his parents whom he greets with a happy "Hey Mom, Bob" before enveloping his mom in a tight bear hug, and pressing a soft kiss on her tear dampened cheek. (even though he was making his mom happy by coming he was, if he was being totally honest with himself, really glad to see them all, it was a bit lonely not seeing or even speaking to them on a daily basis). Exchanging a manly bro hug with his step-dad, and once the surprise at seeing his oldest friend wears off their complicated fist bump with Puck.

"Thanks for coming you guys it is real good to see you all, man it seems like ages!"

While deciding on the food choices, small talk is exchanged as Finn sips on a soda. (he knew the consumption of alcohol was strictly prohibited for cadets according to the academy regulations). But he wasn't worried about that he came out to dinner to catch up with his family not for a night on the booze. He happily takes in all his family's news even laughing aloud at Puck's complaints of not getting any action with the ladies in the past week.

"So Huddy what's your training been like? I bet you aced the high ropes and wall climbs seeing as your legs are so freaking long you probably just stepped over, or stood up on your tippy toes huh?

Everyone laughs at Puck's good natured ribbing and just as Finn is about to answer their waitress arrives and stands slightly behind Finn's chair.

The tiny brunette opens her mouth saying in a happy but slightly accented voice, her dark eyes looking around the table smiling at each person.

"Good evening, welcome to the Jade Palace, my name is Rachel and I'll be looking after you this evening, have you decided what you want to order?"

Bob, Carol and Puck all stop mid laugh and just look at Finn, who takes a deep breath and slams his eyes shut. He turns towards the woman and slowly opens his eyes, once he gets a good look at her face, he relaxes slightly, mumbling his choice of "steamed dim sims and a short soup for starters followed by sweet and sour pork and fried rice for mains as well as another soda please." He then excused himself whilst the others were reciting their own choices.

After telling a worried Carole and Bob he would check on Finn, Puck followed him to the bathroom and as he opens the door finds his best buddy leaning over the basin splashing cold water on his face and trying to hide the haunted look in his cinnamon eyes.

"Yo Huddy, hey man you know that waitress wasn't your Rachel, well not unless she has had a complete change and turned from being a super hot Jewish princess to an equally hot Asian princess. Not that my cousin has ever affected me like that, thinking that way is just sick man, but tonight's Rachel... now she is another thing..."

Sighing deeply Finn wipes his faces and hands with a bundle of paper towels and as he straightens up locks eyes with Puck in the mirror. "Fuck..., I know she isn't my Rach man but… I-I just love and miss her so fucking much… an' wish I could turn back the clock and…"

"Hey Finn, don't sweat it man when the time is right you will get her back, but for now just focus on being the best and toughest cadet the academy has ever turned out and then when you are a kickass detective on the NYPD everything will fall into place and your paths will cross again. Now enough of this soppy shit I'm starving, so lets go chow down dude, maybe there is a lucky word or two in the fortune cookies or even a cell number for one of those cute waitress's..."

Sighing again but also thankful his buddy put him straight "Puuck, dude you know I'm not interest…"

"...Which of course you will pass on to me seeing as I am your wingman an' all..." Puck then slaps Finn on the back telling him about his latest conquest he hooked up with and checked out the inside of the JFK airport bathroom making him smile and laugh out loud when the janitor came back to get his freaking mop or something and interrupted Puck and his friend mid thrust. Finn was still laughing and wiping his eyes as Puck stretched his arm and looped it around Finn's shoulder as they made their way out of the bathroom and back to the table. Where Finn can see their first course is waiting, and his Mom's worried face switching between him and Puck.

"Well, well lookie who's here, hey boys it''s cadet bookworm and his boyfriend, no wonder he leaves the chicks alone…"

Just as Finn hears the slurred and unwelcome voice from the table next to theirs, Puck's arm slips from Finn's shoulders, and tenses into a fist. He knows Finn is not going to chance getting into trouble but he has no problems, he isn't a cadet (as he joined up straight out of high school), or in his Air -force uniform and no one but Bob, Carole and Finn even know he is an Airman. Finn ignored the ass hole and continued with his dinner.

They were just finishing off their desert and some green tea, about 40 minutes later when De'Jansen who Finn could tell had drunk too much booze. Was about to sit down uninvited at Finn's table the waitress stopped by with their bill and thanked them for dinning at the Jade Palace and that she hoped they enjoyed their meal, Bobbie pulled the pretty waitress Rachel on to his lap squeezing her breast and pressing a sloppy drunken kiss on her mouth. Finn sees red because the woman is petite like his Rachel and she reminded him of her. The restaurant manager rushes over and tries to intervene but Bobbie punches him in the face. Puck and Finn stepped in to help, but all Finn can see is his Rachel being molested. The ensuing altercation has the Manager with a bloody nose and puffy right eye and De'Jansen with a black eye and dark bruise forming on his puffy chin (courtesy of Puck's solid right fist) swearing and cursing as he is hauled away by the Police.

As soon as Finn returned to the academy that night he spoke with and showed the video sent to him by his mom to Officer Westerly. Finn's superior officer thanked him for bringing the incident to his attention but said he had already been informed of what happened by the local police. To no ones real surprise De'Jansen was, on his arrival back at the academy the next day immediately dismissed.

~xxx~

February 2016 New York:

"Hey Finn hows engaged life treating you man? You know you and Rachel have set a precedence don't you? Tina is dropping all sorts of hints now asking whether I'm in favor of a spring or summer wedding and if I want it in New York or up in Maine where her folks live, I was always going to ask her but man the pressure is on now thanks for nothing dude."

Finn laughed out loud at the worried look on Mikes face, "Sorry man, but me and Rach should have tied the knot years ago, before you even knew Tina existed so you'll just have to put on your big boys pants and pop the question, you know women like it when you get all mushy and romantic and it does work in your favor later on if you know what I mean." he adds a cheeky eyebrow lift to his words.

Chuckling loudly at his friend Mike just nods his dark head and says "yeah well if she can wait another week till Valentines day, I have planned a surprise dinner and proposal."

"You have? Well good on ya man congratulations Finn crosses the office to slap his friend on the back and shake his hand, they needed some more good news after the last few days trying to get a lead on the bastard who left another threatening message for Finn.

Getting all serious Finn asks, "Did you get anything off that business card Mike?"

"Yeah man, apparently the number is for a pay as you go phone, registered about 12 months ago to a lady named Bernadette Walsher D.O.B 2/28/37 and the address at the time of registration was 36/75 Westlane Boulevard, Queens. But it doesn't seem to fit that a woman in her late 70's would be spending much time at a 24 hour gym in Brooklyn that is mostly frequented by weight lifters and shift workers."

Mike shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders with confusion before saying with a humorous tone. "Maybe she is a super rich young at heart granny and has a thing for sweaty half naked toy boys with sexy six packs and over loaded guns, she hasn't met Puck has she?"

Trying not to burst out laughing at the image Mike's words put in his brain of a tiny little old granny dressed in fluoro pink and lime green sweats and head band, chatting up buff guys like his Mohawk wearing best friend in the steam room, Finn says "Well then we need to pay this lady a visit and find out why she was giving her number to random strangers at a gym, you ready to go man? While we are out I think I need to pay a visit to this Hamish dude that works with Rach as well."

~xxx~

New York 2006:

"Could you been more of a disgrace Robert De'Jansen? Getting yourself kicked off the police, no wonder your poor mother went to an early grave, she died of shame, I told her every day she was making a mistake in marrying your deadbeat of a father but would she listen? No! and look what happened he walked out on her before you were even born and never paid one single cent to help with your upbringing, now I get saddled with you. Well mister I will not have you bumming off me for everything you get out there and get a job and while you are out get me some more apple juice, I won't have time, I've got Bingo at the seniors center someone has to organise the place those other old fossils' wouldn't know how to organise an umbrella in a rain storm."

"Grandma I already told you it wasn't my fault it was that fucker Hudson…"

Her shrill tone makes Bobbie cringe a little "Don't try and make excuses Robert De'Jansen, you were the one who punched that man after trying to assault a waitress, no one else was to blame, just your own useless self, now go on and don't come back until you have a job I don't care what it is just as long as it keeps you out of my hair all day. I swear if you keep up with this stupid wastrel behaviour you will be sending me to the grave, buried under the weight of shame you have heaped upon this family and by the way I'll take all my money with me so you won't get a single solitary dime, you don't deserve anything,"

His tone harsh, Bobbie spits out "Don't call me that my name is BOBBIE JANSEN!" Under his breath Bobbie mumbles "Hope it sooner than later then you fucking old bitch."

"Don't give me cheek boy, just find something to do." With those parting words Bernadette Walsher walks out of the room leaving her only grandchild fuming and cursing.

Later that day armed with his meagre résumé and knowing he wasn't going to get anything from his Grandma if he didn't do what she said, he took the subway from Queens to Greenwich Village and was wandering the streets wishing he could afford to live there. He saw an add in the window of a Veterinarian clinic in the main street that read,

Kennel Hand / Dog walker urgently required for a full time position

No experience necessary just have to like dogs.

Apply within.

Thinking this was as good as anything Bobbie pushed open the door, puffed out his chest and put on his best smile as he greeted the smiley blonde, with boobs trying to escape from her uniform shirt sitting behind the reception counter.

"Hi I'm Bella how can I help you?"

"Yes hello my name is Bobbie Jansen and I want to apply for the position of kennel hand/dog walker…"

~xxx~

2015 ABS- R-THE- GO Gym in Brooklyn:

Bobbie De'Jansen or BJ as he has started to call himself was just starting on the weight bench thankful the room was empty, as he always preferred to train alone, and used the quiet time to give his mind chance to clear and forget that his days consisted of listening to rich batty old ladies who treated their spoilt Pomeranian's and freaking toy Poodles like fucking kids. For fucks sake the damn dogs ate and lived in better houses than he did. Not to mention the air conditioned Rolls Royce's and Mercedes cars they rode in for the 5 minutes it took to drive to the dog park or the Vet clinic.

This particular Tuesday in early January BJ's private time is interrupted by the appearance of a tall blond guy, who dressed in his tight gym shorts and cropped tank top looks like a walking advert for any number of fitness magazines.

The stranger nods at BJ as he passes him on his way to the sit-up bench and immediately starts a routine, counting the amount of reps he does outoud, every now and then interspersing them with a loud grunt, before stopping to take a mouthful from the bottle of what BJ can see is blue/raspberry Gatorade. 10 minutes later the guy who introduced himself as Sam Evans moved to the treadmill and repeated his routine. Stopping after about 5 minutes in to answer his cell phone. BJ watched in the mirror as Sam went soppy and kept saying "baby" and "Honey" and "Ok I'll see you, love you heaps… no you hang up…"

BJ was curious for some reason about this guy so he starts a conversation. "Hey man the wife checkin' up on ya huh?"

"Ha, Ha, yeah something like that dude. Anyway I gotta go might catch you tomorrow if you workout early. Take it easy man" Sam nodded his shaggy blond head and made his way out of the Gym not even stopping to shower.

The months went by, BJ and Sam had struck up a solid friendship. Sam telling BJ he was a travelling IT security specialist from Connecticut the men talked about all manner of things, then one day Sam came in all angry and determined to lift the entire collection of weights on the barbell. When he finally decided the bar was too heavy he sorta just collapsed on the bench and took long draughts of his Gatorade swiping his tongue over his thick lips after every mouthful.

Sensing his 'friend' might need to get something off his chest and also thinking that what ever was bothering Sam he might be able to use in a blackmail sort of way BJ asks "Hey man is everything ok? You don't seem with it today."

Finally realising he wasn't alone, Sam looked up and after a few minutes of deep breathing and raking his hands through his hair he turns to face BJ, who immediately suggested a visit to the local bar for a few cold beers.

Nodding in agreement Sam gathers his gear and follows BJ out of the gym and down the road a couple of blocks to the pool hall/ bar. The men get their drinks and find a table towards the back. BJ told Sam he was more than happy to listen to him vent and if he could help in any way he was happy to. Sam was grateful and offered to buy him another beer.

Sam starts telling him about how he has had a strong suspicion his wife has been keeping a secret from him the entire time they had been together, and not just the 'I smashed the car honey' or 'burnt your favorite shirt with the iron' sort, but he had people working on it for him.

He then showed BJ a picture of Quinn and after a few more beers with whiskey chasers Sam got a little bit too talkative and told him that 5 years ago had met and fallen in real honest love with someone else and the plans they had for getting together once he figured out what Quinn's secret was because he was ready to divorce her. He went on to say the spark had gone from his marriage about 2 years after their wedding when it turned out Quinn couldn't have children which was very important to him, plus his wife seemed more interested in his pay checks and fancy house than him, which was why he was more than happy with his job that took him away from home 2 weeks out of every four.

Later that night when BJ helped Sam into a cab and sent him on his way his mind was swirling with an idea and by the time he got home and was again given hell by his grandma this time for smelling like a homeless derelict he was determined to put an end to her treatment of him once and for all… he just had to come up with the right plan.

The next day at work he was just going through the motions when the topic of his nightly fantasises walked through the door just after lunch time, carrying a pink and white cat carrier, placing said carrier on the low table near the reception counter, (BJ now covered the desk over the lunch breaks) and as soon as the tiny stunning brunette smiled at him he knew she finally wanted to be with him, Well he had decided that Miss Rachel Berry wanted to be with him after she dropped off a box of home-made cookies for Christmas 3 years ago (as a thanks for caring for Barbra after her spaying operation as well as her regular visits for needles and check ups).

"Hi Miss Berry, have you brought Barbra in for her worm and flea treatments?"

"Yes hello that's right, I'm also hoping you could fit her in for a pedicure… she is starting to scratch at the furniture and is making quite a mess."

In a playful /serious tone BJ says "Oh dear what a naughty girl you are Barbra." leaning downs to speak with the fluffy white cat making a "tisk, tisk" noise. He is checking the appointment book and stealing glances at Rachel before saying "Well you are in luck Rachel we can fit her in at 5:00 I can bring her home to you if you like, it isn't out of my way."

"Oh well only if you are sure, I'd not want to put you to any bother..."

Shaking his head and squeezing her elbow BJ says in a determined tone "It is not a problem at all and I am more than happy to do it."

Rachel leaves with a big smile in thanks and a wave after telling Barbra to be good for the nice man.

At 5:45pm that night when BJ is getting off the bus just down from Rachel's apartment he suddenly get a wave of jealous anger wash over him at the sight of a tall dark haired man in a blue uniform and a stupid assed haircut with his arms around Rachel and his lips pressed against her soft cheek. He strides the last couple of feet and interrupts the embrace by practically throwing the carrier at the man and then storming off without so much as a goodbye. The entire way back to his place his mind was churning with ideas as how to rid the world of men who are trying to make a move on HIS WOMAN!

He was only half listening the next day when an elderly client was telling him while he was grooming her toy poodle, about how her book /writers club had been reading about a murderer who had used anti-freeze, to get rid of a rival business partner, and as she knew BJ was involved with the police (he always wore a t- shirt with the word police stamped on the front to work) and had he ever heard about it. The poor woman was innocently and unknowingly encouraging BJ to commit murder,

BJ got it into his head that if he used his Grandma as a guinea pig to try his method out he could then use it to get rid of any man that showed interest in Rachel... (Of course, there was always the chance he would be found out but that didn't bother him as he knew Rachel loved and would forgive him)

H e started to add the stuff to the old bitches morning apple juice, she was getting nastier with her nagging and put downs and as she didn't trust Doctors, he knew she wouldn't visit one when she started to feel sick.

As the weeks went by Bernadette was getting worse by the day she put her 'illness' down to catching something at the seniors center and treated herself with home remedies, BJ was secretly pleased his plan was working, he had even thought of things to say when she finally snuffed it just in case anyone asked. He planned to leave her clothes and things in her room and around the place so just in case anyone comes they won't suspect anything amiss. No one seems to question or really care that Bernadette hasn't been out and about much. Neither of them are liked much by their neighbours. Even the other old fogies at the seniors center didn't miss her when she died and BJ certainly wasn't going to say anything he organised her cremation quickly.

The doctor who signed the death certificate was apparently being investigated for malpractice and threatened with being struck of the register a few months before, asked no questions and was more than happy with the generous amount of hush money he was given.

~XXXXXX~


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter will start off with Rachel's POV she is in her junior year at college, then leading up to the murder of Sam Evans that brought her and Finn together again after 12 long lonely years.

To save any confusion Rachel started college before they split up and Finn started at the Police academy after his 4 years at NYU.

As always I own nothing but the plot and OC's

I have again borrowed the College information from their web site. I have no affiliation or connection with John Jay college in any way, except an interest in the topics studied there.

Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.

**keep on drumming**

John Jay College of Criminal Justice New York:Rachel's POV in flashback.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to John Jay College, My name is Lloyd Travers, Academic administrator of John Jay. Let me first thank you for choosing our college as your higher education choice. For those who may not know or need a recap on our history. We are a senior college under the umbrella of the City University of New York and founded in 1964 as the only liberal arts college focused on criminal justice and forensic focus in the United States.

John Jay College of Criminal Justice is a community of motivated and intellectually committed individuals who explore justice in its many dimensions. The college's curriculum equips students to pursue advanced study and meaningful, rewarding careers in the public, private, and not for profit sectors of our wider community.

Our professional programs introduce students to foundational and newly emerging fields and will prepare them for advancement within their chosen fields of expertise. Our students are eager to engage in original research and experimental learning, are excited to study in one of the world's most dynamic cities, and are passionate about shaping the future. Through their studies our students prepare for ethical leadership, global citizenship and engaged service. Our facility members are exceptional teachers who encourage students to join them in pursuing transformative scholarship's and creative activities. Through their research our facility advance knowledge and informs about professional practices that build and sustain just societies.

We also foster an inclusive and diverse community drawn from our city, our country, and the rest of the world. We at John Jay are dedicated to educating traditionally unrepresented groups, and committed to increasing diversity in the workforce. The breadth of our community motivates us to question our assumptions, to consider multiple perspectives, to think critically and to develop the humility that comes with global understanding.

Our motto is after all EDUCATION FOR JUSTICE! I sincerely hope you enjoy your time with us and I hope to see the vast majority of you at graduation and then send you off into the real world helping bring to justice those who deserve it and speaking up for those who are unable to help themselves get theirs."

Loud applause follows Dean Travers off the stage as the cohort of new students began to make their way to either their first class or to the library or for those who didn't have any classes till later, more than likely either to the cafeteria or quadrangle to soak up the rays of the last bit of warmth in the sun before everything was covered in dirty snow and slush, and winter in New York was not something to write home about if one were of the idea that Winter sucked.

Rachel Berry however thought winter was all right and felt like she had done for the past couple of years that the season matched her enduring melancholy mood.

Rachel was making her way through the throng of students to the library where she was planning on spending the day going over her course books and getting a head start on some of the assigned reading, her studies were getting more involved and much more interesting now she was a junior. She couldn't believe that her time at college would be done with in another year or so, and was extremely proud of her self for the excellent marks received for practical exams and written papers, so far she had maintained a position in the top 7% of her cohort. She had no social life to speak of, her daddies were away a lot with their work but had been talking seriously about moving to Florida or somewhere warm, even her cousin Noah was too far for regular catch ups as he was at his air-force base in Texas. She didn't even have a friend in New York, well that wasn't technically true she did have friends it is just that she wasn't interested in spending her free time with them, as most of the time they wanted to go to bars and nightclubs and places she deemed to be fun, and fun things were something she kept relating to her past life with him…

Sighing sadly, HIM... Being an extremely tall and sexy man, with the cutest freckles across his nose, a dimpled smile that made her insides turn to goo each time she saw him, and constantly messy hair. Who had kidnapped her heart and soul when she was 13 years old and never ever gave it back, not that she would have taken it back anyway even if it was wrapped up in a gift box covered in $100 bills, he always said it was one of the two most special and precious gifts she'd given him which of course she always replied with, he was her home and she only ever wanted to be with him, but to remember Finny they were tethered and her love for him was as endless and deep as the ocean. The other was of course her virginity… but then they gave each other the same gift. A few hot tears splash on her hand and another deep sad sigh leaves her lips as she closes her tiny hand around the treasure hanging off the long golden chain around her neck, as she remembers all the happy times with her Finn. She then recalls amid another bout of tears, the countless number of unsent text messages still in the drafts folder of her phone and library of novel length letters sealed in envelopes addressed, but never sent that are in a box right at the back of the highest shelf in her closet, wondering if he ever thinks about her or would even answer one if she had the courage to send them.

But her inner voice keeps chatting away most times uninvited (her only company along with the dreams) telling her that eventually things between them will get sorted and the freaking universe, who for some insane reason decided to force them to take some time apart will make it right. She can't help but think of him and all the plans they had made for their future, and the fact that even after he walked away with no more than a note left under her favorite star covered glass, she is unable to turn off the deep heart stopping love she has for him, so it gets locked away in the dark recess of her heart waiting for the spring to come again and let its warm fingers gently caress it, and turn on the light encouraging it back to life. But until then she promised herself to be the best of the best.

Rachel is shaken from her private musings by the irritating drawl of the unrelenting pain in the ass that manifests itself in the filthy rich, smarmy highlighted blond haired, gym junkie form of one Draven Le'Claire.

"Hey, Hey Rachy DAY-UM you are lookin' good babe! Did you miss me? So I was thinkin, a late supper, some 'very expensive' French champagne and a night in my apartment watchin' the stars blinking through the glass roof then for afters maybe a little horizontal twister under the new mirrored ceiling in my boudoir, come about 8:pm and just wear something easy for me to get off your luscious little body what do you say hmm?"

The whole time he was talking he kept winking and wiggling his right eyebrow making him look like he had a nervous tick, his hand continually rubbing along Rachel's forearm and making a sweaty trail up her arm and over her shoulder rubbing the skin at the base of her ear.

Shrugging off his touch and moving half a dozen steps back, trying desperately not to vomit all over him. Rachel wipes the tears off her face and tucks the chain back into her blouse, takes a deep breath and says with intention.

"Draven I have told you repeatedly since the first day you so rudely propositioned me, that I am not interested in going out with YOU or anybody EVER! I am here to learn so please leave me alone and perhaps focus on your own studies so you do not continue to hold up class discussions by asking inappropriate or stupid questions, therefore wasting everyone's time, now for the thousandth time leave me the hell ALONE!"

Slinking closer and again reaching out to rub his hands up her bare arms, his oily tone oozing from his mouth like a leaky bottle of hair gel. "But Rachy babe, we would have so much fun, a good looking super rich stud like me, and a smart sexy piece of ass like yourself. I mean even though you are short, your legs are somethin' else, I imagine them wrapped around me... and that mouth could take my rock hard 4 inches all the way..."

Standing up to her full 5'3"Rachel's dark brown eyes turn black with anger as her normally sweet tone turns dark "How dare you speak to me like that, I've a good mind to report you for sexual harassment."

Not once in the time her and Finn have been apart has she entertained the idea of doing anything with another guy not even so much as a cup of coffee. Making herself very clear from the onset she wasn't interested in hooking up or entering into a relationship with anyone, but this guy obviously never got the memo or is just too stupid to pay attention and she has finally had enough.

Rachel strides away forgoing the idea of going to the library instead opting to just go home, her mind too overwrought to focus on her books anyway. She calms down a little in the 20 minutes or so it took the on the subway and on arriving home deciding a nice long bubble bath and glass or two of wine, is a wonderful idea. She sighs as her tense body slides into the hot water and after a couple of mouthfuls of wine spends the next few minutes talking to Barbara who is perched on the counter next to the bath, listening to her momma venting about her day and in cat's speak lamenting loudly with her. Rachel reaches out one tiny hand gently rubbing Barbra's soft white head in thanks, allowing herself to get lost in her thoughts, even though she can't stand the guy, smiling a little at the thought of Draven bragging about his 4 inch member, knowing that no one else's would ever be the same as Finn's perfect 8 inches of wonder, but it is more the way it touched her soul and as with anything he did made her complete. The memories of their special times together causing her tears to begin anew. She slams her eyes shut and slides down into the water letting her hot tears blend with the vanilla bubbles loosing herself in the past and her sadness a little longer, before dedicating her thoughts to the business of getting on with the rest of her life and preparing to be a fully fledged member of the adult world… knowing the two paths that are FIN-CHEL will meet one day at a crossroad and the universe will have finally and after too many lost lonely years righted itself.

~xxx~

2013 New York:

"Hello Rachel how are you and Barbra doing today... you look beautiful as always. That sunflower clip in your hair is stunning they are my favorite flower … ooh here let me help you, I'd hate for you to hurt yourself." The man smiles at the gorgeous woman struggling a little with a pink carrier, his skin tingling with desire as their skin touches for just a split second on the handle. "For some reason I always associate them with you always bright and cheerful don't you think?

He smiles again at the woman's friendly greeting, knowing she is just as excited to see him as he is to see her and wonders if today will be the day he will get her to be his.

"Thank you, hi Bobbie, we are both well thanks so much for asking, I've brought Barbra in for her check up next vaccination and a bath."

"Of course Do you want me to bring her home? You know I live close by and I was hoping maybe we could go for a drink or coffee after…?"

Rachel's friendly mood disappears suddenly, she bites her bottom lip and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before saying softly her tone sad, the reason for it which is obviously unknown to and therefore lost on Bobbie. "I… I'm sorry but… um no thanks, and it will be okay I can collect Barbra after her appointment." Focusing her attentions on her cat she says "Be good baby girl and momma will see you in a little bit." Rachel turns and leaves the clinic just raising her hand in response to the man's apologies for upsetting her by being too forward.

Bobbie spends the rest of the day berating himself for his over the top way with Rachel and thinks he might need to show his affection in a more subdued way, but then again she is probably just shy and more than likely just playing hard to get. He is unfortunately not there when Rachel comes back to collect her cat as he was out walking a pair of spoilt Dalmatians, who were in the boarding kennel while their owners where in France on a 3 month holiday. Wishing it was him and Rachel sunning it up on the French Riviera sipping on champagne and eating caviar. Groaning with desire at the thought of Rachel sexily licking the tiny salty beads off her luscious pink lips, then pressing those lips against his letting him taste both her and the caviar. Then spending the rest of the time having wild and uninhibited sex (he has always thought Rachel would be wild in the sack) in their hotel room overlooking the Eiffel tower. He quickly decides the dogs have had enough walking and as soon as he gets back to the clinic locks himself in the bathroom and takes care of his throbbing hard on.

~xxx~

2015 New York:

"Noah! Oh my goodness how wonderful to see you again, the air force certainly agrees with you look so, so mature..."

Lifting one eyebrow in puzzlement Puck says "Well thanks cousin I think..., I'm not sure if that is a compliment or an insult, you know I've always been a real man, but fuck it is really good to see you too! But as it is past my dinner time in Texas how's about we get our feed on and then we can spend the rest of my time in the Big Apple catching up and you can hear all about the latest honey that got an extra big taste of the Puckerone."

Her laughter bubbling over her words, Rachel just reaches up again and hugs her cousin, so happy to see him "Oh Noah Puckerman don't you ever change how long are you in town for? Have you see Aunt Marla yet? I feel so bad I haven't been able to get back to Jersey for a visit for ages but we do e-mail every couple of weeks."

"Hey, hey hold up with the questions Cuz, I'm only in town over night for work, some dickhead newbie at my base had some hold up with his paperwork or some shit and just my luck I got sent to figure it out, fuck knows why the idiots in recruiting couldn't do it before he got to Texas, but it does give me the chance to see the second best looking Jew in the place." wiggling his eyebrows at her then picking her up and spinning her around Puck laughs out loud joining in with Rachel's happiness, before he puts her back on her feet.

Still giggling Rachel takes Puck's hand as they make their way out of the busy JFK arrivals lounge and into a waiting cab. Dinner was wonderful, Rachel mostly listened to her cousin go on about his adventures with planes and gasped in shock when he told her he nearly crashed a bird into the hanger because the landing gear was faulty. She does not mention their tall handsome mutual friend because she knows deep down that Noah won't want to bring up the sad past, as he was there in her corner when everything happened in college, and she is grateful to him for that as she knows how close he and Finn were then and probably still are, but she is surprised she hasn't run into the tall policeman somewhere in New York in the past 11 years. After dinner Rachel and Puck returned to her apartment, enjoyed a cup of coffee and some of Rachel's baking Puck always loved it when she baked, and after she promised to send him back with a box of goodies they said their good nights before settling down for the night. Barbra making her cousin feel welcome by situating herself right in the middle of his belly once he was asleep.

"Good morning Noah how did you sleep?"

"Mornin' Rachie, yeah good 'cept your freaking fluff ball decided to use my 6-pack as a pillow, can't see how it could have been comfortable as they are rock hard, but I gotta say at least she has good taste. Though her damn claws were a bit much I've got scratch marks now look" He lifts his white T-shirt up and points to the long thin lines, marking his tanned abdomen.

"Oh dear I'm sorry Noah I will ask the clinic to trim them today when she goes for her worm and flea treatments, she has been scratching at the furniture as well which is very naughty. What time do you have to leave? Will I see you before you go?"

"Yeah, I don't need to leave here till about 17:45 my flight doesn't leave till 19:00 hours or some ungodly fucking hour but the trip back to JFK will probably take an age at that time of night."

"OK then well you have a good day and I'll see you later then."

"You got it Cuz have fun."

Rachel's day was like normal very busy with one case after another and she was thankful when she noticed the time being 4:pm which would give her just enough time to get home collect Barbra and get her to the Veterinary Clinic for her appointment, she is hoping they can fit her in for a pedicure as well, as much as she knows it probably hurt Noah she giggles at what she imagines the stories that he will make up if any body (well ladies especially) asks how he got them.

Walking into the Pet's Parade Veterinary Clinic, just before 4:45 cringing slightly as she is greeted by the overly happy and somewhat creepy tone of

"Hi Miss Berry, have you brought Barbra in for her worm and flea treatments?"

From Bobbie the assistant who over the past few years has tried numerous times to get her to go out with him, Rachel has used every line in the 'Let him down nicely book of quotes' to thwart his advances, hoping she wouldn't have to now pull out the big guns and invent a pretend boyfriend or as a last resort a female lover ( not that there is anything wrong with that but just not her choice).

"Yes hello that's right, I'm also hoping you could fit her in for a pedicure… she is starting to scratch at the furniture and is making quite a mess."

In a playful /serious tone BJ says "Oh dear what a naughty girl you are Barbra." leaning down to speak with the fluffy white cat making a "tisk, tisk" noise. He is checking the appointment book and stealing glances at Rachel before saying "Well you are in luck Rachel I can fit her in at 5:00 I can bring her home too you if you like, it isn't out of my way."

"Oh well only if you are sure, I'd not want to put you to any bother..."

Shaking his head and squeezing her hand BJ says in a determined tone "It is not a problem at all and I am more than happy to do it."

Rachel leaves with a small smile in thanks and a wave after telling Barbra to be good for the nice man. She spends the rest of the afternoon and early evening with Noah then at 5:45 they are waiting on the pavement outside her apartment for his pre-ordered cab saying goodbye, just as Noah attired in his dark blue air force uniform with his hat tucked under his arm showing his close cropped Mo-hawk to the world, wraps his strong arms around her body and presses a kiss on her cheek suddenly a pink and white box filled with a mewling cat is thrust roughly into against his arms, it was only his quick actions that saved the box from dropping on the hard pavement.

"Hey... what the fuck dude? Rachie...?"

Just as Rachel is about to say something a loud honk from behind indicate the arrival of the cab so carefully Noah puts the carrier on the ground hugs Rachel again and climbs into the cab waving goodbye with a worried look on his face and hoping his tiny cousin will be alright, wishing more than anything his best bud was with her now keeping her safe from fuckers like that and wonders if he could get Mike Chang, Finn's partner in the NYPD to 'unofficially' keep an eye on Rachie without her or Finn knowing. As he was about to call Mike his cab smashes into the back of a postal van which resulted in him spending the night in hospital for observation and stitches in the back of his head, all thoughts of anything else vanishing.

~xxx~

Early January 2016:

"Rachel this is Hamish McMurray he is with us on work experience for 6 weeks or so until he starts at College, I know he will learn a lot from you so I'll leave him in your very capable hands, good luck Hamish, Ms Berry is our best so make sure you pay attention and do as she says."

"Y-yes thank you Director, Um h-hello Ms Berry can I-I just say what an honor it is to be able to spend my time with you I have read all your published papers and know I can learn so much."

Slightly embarrassed that she had completely forgotten the Hospital director had asked her months ago if she would be happy to have a trainee for a while she says "Oh yes Hamish, I'm sorry I'd quite forgotten you were joining us today, well no matter welcome, now if you go through that door." Rachel indicates with her right hand to a wooden door with a large window in it "My assistant Dottie will show you where you can put your belongings and such and also where you'll find anything else you might need, ID badge and the like. Come back when you are done ok?" Rachel smiles at the young man who promptly blushes a deep pink, and stammers out a nervous.

"Y-yes t-thank-you M-Ms Berry,"

He went away to find Dottie disappointed that Rachel wasn't the one to show him about, his mind sliding back to the very first time he entered the lab when he was shown about the place on his first interview, and met the beautiful tiny brunette forensic specialist, he spent all his time trying to find out all he could about Rachel.

Time moved on and poor Hamish still hadn't got any further along in his attempts to get closer to Rachel than the occasional cup of coffee at a shared table in the crowded break room with the other staff. He thought he had won the lottery when the Hospital director came to him one day and said that an opening had come up as a trainee-ship type position and did he want to spend some more time working with Ms Berry as well as his college work. Hamish jumped at the chance to spend more time alongside Rachel.

~xxx~

2015:

One Monday in late November Sam was telling BJ while the two were taking a little break at the gym, about how he overheard a young kid in Starbucks going on about a short brunette woman called Rachel somebody or other he had met while working at the hospital, and was well on his way to getting her to go out with him, Sam said it was funny to hear him as the kid only looked to be about 17 or 18 and from what he said Sam got the impression this Rachel was an older woman. By this stage BJ was close to loosing the plot over Rachel completely and every person he heard talk about tiny brunettes' was riling him so bad. He took Sam's words to mean HE was interested Rachel and therefore decided to teach him a lesson, GOD! The fucking bastard already had two women on the go, there was no fucking way he was going to get BJ's as well.

So that's where he took on the idea of adding the anti-freeze to Sam's sports drinks as he had noticed how partial Sam was to blue-raspberry Gatorade while working out at the gym. (He knew it would work just like it did on his Grandma) BJ went out and brought a carton of the stuff and doctored a couple of bottles at a time, taking them to the gym and offering them to Sam saying.

"Hey man I thought I'd try this blue/raspberry Gatorade that seems to help you out, but didn't like it, I like red Powerade better, now I'm stuck stuck with like nearly a full carton of the damn stuff, I don't 'spose you'd want to take it off my hands? I mean I'd be happy to bring a couple in each time you come to the gym save you havin' to cart it about with you all over the place." Here I'll give you my number so just give me a call when you want an' I'll bring some yeah?" BJ grabbed one of the gym's business cards from the table in the change room and wrote his number as well as his initials on the back, giving it to Sam with a smile.

Sam seemed pleased with that and offered to take BJ out for a drink, telling him that he was a great friend and he was glad he'd met him. Little did he know he had befriended and trusted the wrong person and it would be for the last time...

~xxx~

A/N: Ah! well now we know how BJ poisoned Sam. Please let me know what you think, only another one or maybe two and an epilogue to come. This will be the last from me for a little while as I'll be involved in another fun project with a couple of fan fiction writer friends and will need to focus on it, so stay tuned for more on that later. I hope Rachel didn't come across as not being as heart broken as Finn but I always find her a bit harder to write I don't know why. Thanks as always for taking the time to read.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one starts with Quinn then moves through to Sam's POV but as he is dead I had a bit of trouble fitting his voice in, still I hope it reads OK and doesn't confuse anyone.
> 
> As normal I claim no ownership over anything but the plot and OC's.
> 
> Glee characters and any name brand products mentioned belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please review.

June 2015:

"Hello Whitney, It's Quinn, how are you?… Yes I'm well thanks, Listen I'll be in New York on Thursday and wondered if you wanted to catch up for a few drinks over lunch or dinner and a long overdue girly gossip session?… OOOOH yes I love that place..., 11:30 sounds great, I can't wait, OK see you then bye."

Hanging up, Quinn slides her latest model I-phone shut and drops it into her purse, checks her appearance in her bedroom mirror before grabbing her small Gucci clutch and small overnight bag that to any nosy neighbors, or those with no knowledge of fashion looks just like a large purse which is all the rage in Europe, before heading downstairs to the cab waiting to take her to the train station and her secret illicit assignation... Her mind moving through her past thinking what a fantastic TV show it would make, she of course would play herself and would definitely leave out the parts she knew but wouldn't admit to anyone that showed her in a bad light. Though she supposes there are some that would try and shoot her down as nothing but a snob, again she didn't care what others thought, but she could imagine what they would say if they really knew the honest truth.

The beautiful face and perfect slim body attired in the latest fashions, that Quinn Lucy Evans (nee Fabray) maintains by regular visits to the most expensive beauty spas, private personal trainers and boutiques, is a constant cause of envy, even among the well heeled folks of New Haven Connecticut.

To strangers she is the epitome of a well bred member of the elite upper class society, a much in love wife, respectful Christian church goer and proud home-maker, president of her high school celibacy club and ex head cheerleader.

But nothing could be further from the truth, (something Quinn has always excelled in concealing). Because her flawless public faҫade masked nothing more than a nasty, lying, cheating, money hungry, popularity and status chasing bitch. Quinn had always been a good actress and by playing the part of the shy virgin to perfection, she somehow managed to snag one of the nicest, best looking and wealthiest guys in her church community, Samuel Evans. Meeting him 8 years ago at a combined churches' Christmas dinner for the homeless in New Haven. Her parents were thrilled and encouraged her to get together with the handsome IT consultant. Telling her that no one but them knew of her past indiscretion and as long as she didn't let it slip, Sam would be none the wiser and as they were both blond, they made a picture perfect and beautiful couple.

So with all the with pomp and ceremony, not to mention the dizzying expense that could compare with royalty. 12 months later on the 10th of June 2008, the beautiful blonde and her quarterback married. Everything was planned to the letter by Quinn and her mother.

The only thing she couldn't control was Sam's best man and oldest friend Artie Abrams, being in the wedding party. So instead she complains loudly that Artie's wheelchair was messing up the dynamics of her artistic and professionally posed photo shoot.She had never shown any interest in Sam's friends, making certain to limit them to just Artie, the other 5 groomsmen were all sons of her parents' friends and other influential people in New Haven.

She always made Sam's family and friends from Lima feel like the simple country cousins, too far below her on the social scale to be bothered to know.He apparently never noticed her treatment of his friends as the rose colored glasses of love were blinding him, and of course no one said anything knowing how in love with her he was..

The only thing missing from their perfect union was a child. Which to Sam had always been a very important aspect of a loving marriage. If she was being honest Quinn didn't care about any of society's old fashioned values she was only interested in what she would gain. Going through pregnancy and birth was way off her list of things to do, once was enough! But of course her parents and herself were the only ones privy to that particular snippet of information.

But nevertheless she went along with Sam's ideals in regards to sex before marriage being wrong, and that children should be brought into the world by two parents who are married, and that he wasn't interested in pre marital sex. He was never bothered by the view of some that he thought he was living in the dark ages. So the newly married couple waited with excited nervousness for their first child, but sadly they were never blessed, and poor Sam was worried there was a problem with him.

Quinn kept up the pretense that she was unable to fall pregnant, even after having tests done, Sam of course didn't know that she had paid an exorbitant amount of money to a private physician in Pennsylvania, Dr. Benson (Biff) McIntosh to lie for her, as well as being her bit on the side. The pair had been having an affair pretty much since she first became his patient. Quinn wasn't going to ever say anything mainly due to not wanting to lose the lavish life style she had become accustomed to since marrying Sam, but the fact she was living a lie didn't bother her.

She had signed a document when her daughter was born when she was in high school, that she could contact her when she turned 16, but under the one strict condition that they meet away from New Haven, and had just recently been contacted by the girl's adoptive mother.

As Sam was away a lot working it was easy to hide behind the fabrication he would miss out on too much of a child's life and Quinn always made Sam feel like it was his fault, even though he had tests done that proved he was 'OK'.

After a couple of years Sam had resigned himself to the fact he was never going to have a child with Quinn and that's when 'the magic' left the Evans's marriage. He spent a lot of time trying to figure out what it was about Quinn that attracted him. He decided after much deep thinking and soul searching that as beautiful as his wife was on the outside her heart didn't match. He became distant and looked forward to his weeks away not really caring what Quinn was doing when he was in Ohio or elsewhere he just spent his time working and trying to keep up the pretense that he was happy and it worked sort of, for a few years…

That was until he happened upon a Jazz club called Groove in Soho one Tuesday night in June 2011, he had never had an interest in Jazz usually leaning more towards the county or rock and roll genres, but from the first word sung by the beautiful woman on stage he was hooked. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, as he sat mesmerized by the motion of her body swaying with the music and the way her words went straight to his soul. He was slowly sipping on a scotch and dry, when he noticed her dark eyes following him as well Sam sent the singer a smile, his insides going all squirmy when she smiled back. Then once she had finished her set he made his way to the bottom of the stage, held out a hand to assist her down and before she could let go, he had gently raised their joined hands to his mouth, pressing a tender kiss against her soft skin smiling at the contrast of his pale skin against her beautiful much darker tone and thinking it was perfect.

"Hi I'm Sam Evans, would you please allow me to buy you a drink? Then if you are free maybe spend some time talking as I feel an instant connection to you and would love to get to know you better … Miss…?"

"Oh um yes thank you that would be wonderful. My name is Mercedes Jones… to be totally honest with you Sam I felt the same way the instant I saw you.

~xxx~

2016 New York:

"Fuck Rach… how can stretch like that baby" God you are so beautiful!"

"F-Finny please just a bit more… yes OOH… please baby harder… Ooooh"

Grunting with each thrust into his tiny beauty Finn leans down slightly without slipping out of her tight core, to wrap his lips around Rachel's right nipple sucking till it became red and swollen, he is always amazed by her ability to keep up with him, but loves their special time even more when she comes up with all sorts of different positions. Like now she is resting one heel on his shoulder and her other foot flat on the floor.

Groaning aloud "Damn baby... I love you so much… just a bit more …

Moaning with an all consuming love for her man Rachel somehow manages to lift her other leg up to rest on Finn's other shoulder and in one quick move finds her back hard against the wall and his hands now firmly around her butt. Making it slightly easier for him to pound his thick, rock hard 8 inches, into her slippery core which is buzzing with the need for more. She wraps her arms around his shoulders begging him to take her over the edge. Her puffy lips pressed against his chest nipping and sucking at his hot skin, her lips finding a rest over his heart, then using her tongue tracing over the ink, until she can take no more.

Screaming her man's name she lets go, her juices gushing over the top of his dick. Finn thrusts a couple more times before he too explodes. His mouth clamping over Rachel's in a searing kiss that kidnaps any air they had been able to inhale. Waiting for a few minutes for his legs to steady themselves he turns around and carries his tiny love to their bed, and as he lays her down his lips attach first to her right leg and press little nips and butterfly kisses along the warm vanilla scented skin all the way to her apex then repeats the same on her left leg. His eyes never loosing the connection with hers, amid her sexy giggles and moans he expresses verbally his love for his tiny sex goddess.

With his tongue dipping into her dripping core he smiles as he remembers the look on young Hamish's face today at the hospital when he and Mike spoke to him about the flowers left at Rach's door, and the quiet word Finn had with him about he and Rach, he thought the kid was going to wet himself with fear. Finn soon discounted him as a threat when he realized Hamish just had a massive crush on Rach and would probably blow his load just thinking about being in Finn's position.

"F-Finn honey where did you go? Please tell me that wasn't it, coz I'm..."

Chuckling a little, his mouth still pressed against her core and sending another burst of fire throughout her body. Rachel moans as Finn smiles his sexy crooked smile at her knowing full well she is even more turned on now and ready for round two.

"Na' baby, just thinking about the look on Hamish's face today when he found out we are engaged, I sorta felt a bit sorry for him ya know poor kid, I mean any guy that would be lucky enough to get with such a sexy stunner like you is bound to..."

"Well if I have to wait too much longer for you to continue what you were doing Mr. Hudson, I might just have to give him a call I'm sure he would be more than willing to help me out of a tight spot…"

Growling deep in his chest Finn slides his torso up his giggling woman's and slams his lips against hers, at the same time as he buries his hard length deep in her tight moist channel. Earning a loud moan of "YES FINNY, I love you."

~xxx~

Late October 2015:

Quinn and her best friend since her college days Whitney Bennett- Clarke, were chatting over cocktails one day towards the end of October in New York. When Quinn suddenly goes quiet, but at her friend's urging begins to tell about what is worrying her.

"I tell you Whitney I'm pretty sure Sam is up to something but for the life of me I can't figure it out. He has been distant and uninterested in everything for ages, our sex life is non existent these days, he's not even trying. A couple of times I've happened to overhear a little of his phone conversations, till he realized I was there then he quickly hung up, I searched his phone to see who he was talking to, but he must have deleted the number. But they never sounded like anything important..., Ooh maybe he is thinking of getting me a new car because just last week I heard him when I came back from the salon, he said the words Mercedes, love and beautiful... and it is my birthday in another month or so. He is really very sweet isn't he? It must be an apology for being so aloof lately."

"God Quinn, calm down! SHIT..., if I had a husband as rich, sexy and good looking as yours and he was trying to surprise me with a new car, I'd not be worrying, don't be so dramatic girl." Whitney pats Quinn's hand and calls for another round of Lucky Stiff's from the cute cocktail waiter.

Quinn wasn't a 100% consoled by her friend because she knew for certain that if Sam was to ever find out her secret he would leave her quick smart, and she would get nothing as per their pre- nuptial agreement. Which covered basically just her clothes and a small monthly allowance but what worried the blonde more than a few home comforts, was that she would also loose her standing as part of the New Haven elite. Apparently the fact she has never worked to contribute to the family upkeep she only gets to keep what she entered into the marriage with or was given as gifts. She probably should have paid more attention back then but it never crossed her mind that Sam might figure things out and up and leave her at some point.

What Quinn was totally unaware of was the fact that Whitney was a first class gossip whore and took everything she was told by all her close friends to the book club/writing class for seniors she ran at the senior citizens center in Brooklyn, and used the information to give the oldies ideas to write about. Her keenest 'student' was Mrs Della-Hale, a sweet old lady who treated her toy poodle Fitzwilliam (Willy) like a child, and who was an 'Agatha Christie' crime novelist wannabe. Whitney had just told them all about a case from oversees where a businessman had got rid of a rival by way of poisoning with Anti Freeze. Mrs Della-Hale couldn't wait to impart her new found knowledge with her friend BJ at the clinic, knowing he has been involved with the Police department and maybe get some goss on the perp. She giggled at the thought of that, she felt like a real detective or journalist, and couldn't wait for the next time Willy went for his grooming session.

The conversation was still rolling around in her head the next day when Quinn met after 16 years the reason behind her lies and deception. Her daughter…

~xxx~

9 Months previous to Sam's demise, New York:

"Hey Artie, hows things man?

"Yo, Sammy my man! Rolling along nicely dude, shit it is good to see you it's been ages."

After a fist bump and a bro hug Sam Evans and his best friend Artie Abrams, made their way from the platform at Grand Central to their favorite restaurant/bar and spent a very enjoyable lunch catching up. As it was Artie's birthday he and Sam were enjoying a few beers at Artie's favorite strip club later that night when Artie, his tongue loosened by the alcohol, and happily watching a blonde girl dancing on stage suddenly said she looked like Quinn, then 'accidentally' let slip he had seen Quinn in Times square a little ways back with a teenage girl who was the spitting image of her. He also said he took a photo on his cell and did Sam want to see it? '

None of Sam's friends or work mates had ever really taken to Quinn. Artie especially due to the way she treated him, and had no problem telling Sam, most of them knew all about Mercedes Jones and knew their blond buddy was a hell of a lot happier with her and all felt the same way happily keeping Sam's secret from his wife. Artie hoped this information would help his friend lose the bitchy blonde and go public with the woman who had truly captured his heart about 5 years ago and made him honest to god happy."

Poor Sam was speechless and it finally clicked in his brain that this was the secret that his wife had been hiding, he had always had a niggling suspicion she was hiding something, but shit! a KID! The next day he boards the first flight he can to Chattanooga Tennessee, and pays a visit to the office of Braxton, Thwaites and Polson. Who have been his family's lawyers for ever. After meeting with Roland Thwaites and showing him the photo, Roland agrees to set up surveillance on Mrs Evans and keep Sam informed, while he is there Sam also sets in motion the paperwork for his divorce from Quinn citing irreconcilable differences, and requests ALL correspondence and copies of evidence to be forwarded to his business address at Schuester's Accounting and Banking in Dayton Ohio and NOT his home address. Roland tells Sam he will organize the paperwork ASAP and send them to him for signing then if Sam wishes, he can organize to see that Mrs Evans signs them personally at the house in New Haven. Nodding his agreement Sam shakes Roland's hand in relieved thanks and asks for things to be put in place ASAP.

Sam leaves happier than he has been for years, his mind filled with new plans for his future with his lady love Mercedes. Thinking he would have an extra good workout at the gym when he got back to NY and wondered if his buddy BJ would be up for a game of pool and a few beers afterwards. He sent him a text message before settling into his seat for the 3.5 hour flight to New York. Sam had always had a penchant for documenting everything that goes on his life in a journal and this latest development was most certainly note worthy so digging out his well worn journal he turned to the last used page and started to write, then reread it all even the bits about his good buddy BJ. Rewinding in his head the conversation he and Artie had about the time Artie had seen Quinn in New York.

"I was on my lunch break and had parked my chair just next to a bank of seats in Times square enjoying the fresh air, tucking into my burger from 'The Burger Joint'. Man you know how good they are! just watchin' the ladies. Bro! The fashions these days are off the hook and get a man all hot and bothered. Anyway a stunning blonde and her friend sat on the other side it took me a couple of minutes to realize it was your Quinn and the young girl was 'bout 15-16 I spose, but the thing that nearly knocked me outa my chair was... she was an exact clone of Q, right down to the way she looked at me like I was something dirty on her designer pants Q didn't even spare me a look. Well after that first glare the young one seemed to forget I was there. They were too busy talking shopping and day spa's and what not.Q said something about lunch and the girl said that Sardies or the Plaza always have an open table for her whenever she wants one. They seemed to be very close then after they decided where to shop after lunch, the girl wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and says "Thank you Mother, I'm so glad we could meet and get to know each other better."

"Q just smiled and said that she was so very happy about their meeting as well. They got up and left just after that heading in the opposite direction"

~XXX~

2016:

BJ keeps a close eye on Rachel's apartment after that time last year he saw that damn guy in blue uniform with his arms around her. Going out of his way by miles every day just to perhaps catch a glimpse of his petite brown eyed beauty. He had even found a spot among the bushes in the park across the street that was not overly obvious to the general public walking by, but from his vantage point and using his camera's long range zoom lens he had a perfect view of the foyer of Rachel's apartment. He is happy to see that she is always alone, and he uses the time that he used to spend at the gym thinking of ways to approach his love. He cleverly found a way to climb the not often used fire escape that runs up the back of the building and opens on to Rachel's bedroom. He pats himself on the back for being so clever and again getting away with using his anti-freeze trick. All is going smoothly till the Saturday after Sam's body was found at Grand Central. Then all his carefully thought out plans to get Rachel Berry as his own started to come apart at the seams...

Because this particular day from his hidey hole in the bushes, BJ notices Rachel and a tall man outside her apartment building together, he has his arms wrapped around her and his filthy lips against hers. His blood boils when he finally recognizes him, when the two pull apart as that fucker Hudson the golden boy! Who BJ has always hated and blamed for getting him kicked out of the police academy, also the reason his life ended up in the shit heap. Later that day back in his dog box of an apartment, he does an internet search of social media and finds Hudson's profile. Reading through it he sees that Hudson is a cop with the NYPD, BJ gets another idea to rid the world of annoying tall police officers, Especially as he was trying to move in on his girl. He sends a bunch of flowers and note to his office warning him off.

Thinking his threats have scared the giant cop coz he hadn't seen him with Rachel for a few days BJ delivers a giant bunch of beautiful sunflowers to his love, leaving the long box outside her front door. He wasn't able to spend much time watching her place for a couple of days because he had woken up on Monday morning with a stomach bug, spending all his time on the toilet. But by Saturday was better and decided to visit Rachel he made his way to her fire escape just watching and waiting for her to come home and strip off her clothes ready for a shower but what he didn't expect was to hear, was that fucking stupid dumb ass of a cop Hudson making her squeal with pleasure.

A week before Valentines day BJ can't believe Hudson is still around so he sends another 'gift' to him. This time it is a photo of Finn with a red dot marked on his forehead and the words in thick black font, YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED AND STAYED AWAY FROM RACHEL THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!

BJ sees Rachel followed by that prick Hudson who looked like a tame puppy come out of her apartment building on Valentines day not even noticing the single red rose he left attached to her mail box in the foyer and watches as they cross the street and stop briefly to the right of his hidey hole where Hudson lifts Rachel's left hand and presses a kiss on the top of a sparkly ring, Her sexy giggling and love filled words, causes the bastard to claim her lips in a kiss that lasted for at least 10 minutes. BJ was doing everything he could to keep quiet and not jump out of the bushes and bash the stupid prick's head in.

Instead he buys a gun with a long range sniper scope, just waiting for the right time…

BJ spends every minute he can lying in the freezing cold, waiting for the right time to end the giant cop once and for all and two days after Valentines day he gets his chance when he sees Hudson standing on the pavement facing his hidey hole outside Rachel's place. BJ laughs to himself as he reckons that his love has stood the dickhead up then just as he levels the laser sight of his gun square with Hudson's chest…

Rachel comes bursting out the door and her face transforms into a mark of fear as she screams his name and pushes against him the second BJ presses the trigger. The bullet burying itself in her right side then in an instant she has crumpled to the ground. BJ is in shock and frozen for a few minutes with fear at the realization he had just shot the woman of his dreams. The next thing that registers is the thunderous bellow of Rachel's name and agitated yelling at the doorman to call an ambulance NOW as he rushes out to help, Finn yelling at him to take over from him and keep the pressure on the entry site. His head turning at speed in all directions then his hulking figure racing across the street, panicking BJ who throws the gun away jumps up and takes off into the park. Finn spots him, taking him down in a tackle reminiscent of his days on the football field.

It takes a few minutes for Finn to subdue the shooter before he focuses on his face and he recognizes him as that bastard De'Jansen from the academy…

A/N: I will leave it there. If inspiration hits I might add a sequel down the track we'll see. But I really hope it came together and flowed without being too long and boring. There is just a short epilogue to follow. Thank you to all who read and left such kind words in your reviews I really do appreciate every one of you.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGUE - Passion and secrets can equal MURDER!

8 Months later October 2016:

Rachel and Finn Hudson were enjoying the vista of the beautiful sun kissed beach and azure water from their bungalow's palm fond covered patio in Cabo San Lucas on the Mexican coast. The third fingers of their left hands adorned with matching golden bands that were exchanged in an intimate ceremony 4 weeks previously, the ocean-side setting exactly like Rachel's dream from years ago. The soft sea breezes and sounds of the waves gently kissing the shore, along with the gulls and other birds lulling Rachel into a sleepy doze, when a soft voice from her left nudges her awake, making her smile at the concerned tone in her husband's voice.

"Are you ok baby do you need anything? Some more crackers or ginger ale… what about some nice juicy cantaloupe or grapes I can call for some..."

Turning over on her day bed well as much as she can she reaches out her left hand and takes hold of his and raises it to her lips pressing against his tanned skin a soft kiss. Then lifting her dark sunglasses off her face, locks her dark brown eyes on his soft cinnamon ones sending her love as she says.

"Thank you baby but I'm ok at the minute, though I do need to use the bathroom can you please help me up?"

"Of course honey hold on one sec."

Watching him lifting his hard toned (and thanks to their time in the sun tanned) body off the low sun lounger, forces an involuntary moan of desire from Rachel when his chest muscles flex with his movements, causing his tattoo to twitch. He bends down and puts one hand out for her to take and once she is on her feet, his other wraps around her waist rubbing over the pronounced bump, that in about 4 and a half months will introduce either their son or daughter.

He frowns darkly when his finger tips make contact with a large raised scar that lies in-between her right hip and her belly button, which at the minute is poking out cutely due to her expanding belly. Sensing he is upset Rachel presses her own hand over his and whispers "It is OK baby everything is good, please don't upset yourself anymore it is finished with and Justice has been served!"

Finn takes a deep breath and bends his neck a little to kiss her lips knowing her words are true... but every time he closes his eyes he can still see her lying unconscious on the pavement, blood pooling around her and the bastard who caused it crying it was a mistake. He tries to forget about the resulting trial and the truth about poor Sam Evans and Bernadette Walsher, who lost their lives because of one gutless and sick individual who thought just because a beautiful woman smiled at him she wanted him so therefore he had to get rid of the competition. Not to mention Mercedes Jones who missed out on her chance at a long happy life with her soul mate. Even though De'Jansen didn't put up a fight when Finn took him down in the park and pleaded guilty straight away, it still left a sour taste in Finn's mouth when he thought about things.

When Judge Symons gave him a chance to speak all he did was look at the floor of the accused stand and mumble "He was sorry that he hurt Rachel and in the instant she stepped in-front of Hudson he realized that she would never like him the way he wanted." Then his voice turns cold "But as for Evans and his bitch of a grandma he wasn't sorry in the least coz they forced him to do what he did, His Grandma 'specially coz she was always on his back naggin' and putting him down blaming him for his mother's early death and never givin' him a freakin' moments peace over getting kicked out of the academy." Then he turned his hate filled glare to Finn says in a darker malice filled voice, "You haven't heard the last of me Hudson I still blame you for that so enjoy your life while you can..."

He is interrupted from his hate fueled rant by Judge Symons who says,

"I will have order in my court Mr De'Jansen if you please! So be quiet and listen closely to what I have to say. After reading the evidence from all sources and your personal file from the NYPD academy as well as the private journal of Mr Evans. I have come to the conclusion that you have no one to blame for anything but yourself. We all have the ability to make choices Mr De'Jansen when we come to the crossroad of life, you obviously chose the wrong path and it finally came to a dead end. The taking of one human life, simply because you think you deserve more than you are prepared to work for is bad enough but to take another just because you were jealous of that person's success and happiness. Then to try and take a third, again because you were jealous that he had the love of a woman, who showed you no more than a business friendship and who had been together since their high school days. I have seriously considered your punishment and have decided that you need some serious psychiatric counseling and a long incarceration to pay for your crimes so I am sentencing you to 30 years each for the heinous premeditated murders' of Mrs Bernadette Walsher and Mr Samuel Evans, and 5 years for the attempted murder of Ms Berry. Guards please remove this person from my court room."

With the final thud of his gravel Judge Symons calls the case closed as the courtroom gallery filled mainly with Sam Evans's family and friends expels a simultaneous sigh of relief at the result. Knowing the result won't ever bring their friend back but at least justice has been served. Finn was interested to see that Mrs Evans was not in attendance, but Miss Jones was and being comforted by Artie Abrams and Kurt Hummel.

The soft call of his name brought his mind back to the present and he realized his beautiful wife was right. Justice had been served and Bobbie De'Jansen wouldn't see the light of day for about 70 years depending on his behavior. So now he could put that case in the solved box and get on. He could do that, but first his wife needed attention and well when duty calls..., a man has to do what a man has to do so when he walks from the sitting room of their bungalow into the bedroom to see if Rachel needs anything, he is struck dumb at the sight of his tiny pregnant wife laying on their king sized bed naked as the day she was born. Her mane of brunette hair in a swathe across the pillow contrasting with the white cover. One tiny perfect finger bent in a come hither action, and her left hand rubbing tiny circles over her belly, stopping every so often to trace over the four letters that spell his name inked on her beautiful honey colored skin.

"Hi baby I missed you but I'm a bit sleepy now would you snuggle with me?"

Not needing to be asked twice he made sure the door was locked and in an instant was naked as well, taking a few minutes to palm his erection trying to calm down a little before laying beside her, his rock hard dick pressing into her thigh and his lips on hers in a hard but passionate kiss that without words told how much they loved the other...

On the 21st of March 2017, Finn and Rachel Hudson welcomed into the world a beautiful little girl they named Amy Michele Hudson, a 6 pound 20-inch bundle of miniature Rachel but with her father's cinnamon eyes and lopsided dimpled smile

Snuggled together on their bed the first night they were home from the hospital, Finn was just laying there listening to his family's cute snuffly snores, thanking the universe for finally getting it right and giving him back his life because he knew that even with all the best in course awards and medals he has received over the years nothing compares to five minutes in the company of his beautiful wife and the most special and valuable gift in the entire world their baby girl.

THE END

Please leave your thoughts, Thanks to every single person who has read, reviewed, followed or favorited this story your wonderful support really means a lot.

Till next time take care and remember to always believe in the Finchel.

cab4five


End file.
